Who is Sam Evans?
by nikkithedead
Summary: He's on the football team, dating the prettiest girl in school and on his way to being the most popular guy in school. But who is Sam Evans, really? He's doesn't know anymore...eventual Skurt.
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATED: I have recently revised this short little first chapter, to bring you a warning. That warning is that this was my first fanfiction ever, and has not been beta'd at all. That means there are a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, as well as typos. Really, really sorry and I DO plan on fixing the rest of it at some point. But bear with me, because I do think it's a good story. **

**I do not in anyway own Glee or the characters... _unless_ I make up a character, in which case this disclaimer will change accordingly.**

_Who Is Sam Evans?_

_Hello, my name is Sam Evans. I am 6', I have blue/green eyes and unnaturally blond hair. I am dating head cheerleader Quinn Fabray and am on the WMHS football team. Beyond what I have just said I really have no personality because I'm the stupidest person alive and am probably going to fail this dumb assignment anyways, so really what's the point in even trying? That's right, there is none. lhoihIUOOYHK;;'2_

Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his forehead bitterly. Smashing the keyboard with his head had seemed like a great idea a moment ago, but as he looked in the mirror at the key prints embedded on his face, he couldn't for the life of him remember _why_. Turning back to his computer screen, he highlighted and erased the dribble he'd spent the last half an hour typing, cursing the blank word document and its mocking white face. He imagined that at any moment it was going to start manically laughing at him, telling him he might as well give up. It didnt though, because that was just not the sort of thing blank word documents did. Although, if it had, he wouldn't have argued with it; it would have been right. He might as well give up.

He focused on the title of the assignment, the only thing he had not deleted off the page, blinking at him in bold black typeface. "Who is Sam Evans?" It seemed so simple. After all, he _was_ Sam Evans, and had been for several years now. It would make sense that he would know who he was pretty well. Unfortunately, the more time he spent being Sam Evans, the less of an idea he seemed to have about exactly who that person was.

He knew who he _used_ to be. A few years ago he knew exactly who he was. He was a dork. He had hated it then, but the thought was almost comforting now. Sam Evans was a dork. It wasn't much but at least it was something, an identity with a personality. When he was 12, at the height of his dorkdom, he'd worn it like a badge. But highschool had changed everything. Getting teased for being a nerd had been bad, and he'd tried so hard to change- to be cool. He took care of his body, he joined the football team, he was nice to those around him, even his tormentors. No matter what he'd done, the kids at his all-boys boarding school hadn't cared. He was still Sam the Dork. When he'd transferred, he had been determined to make things better, to be a new and improved Sam.

It some ways, it had worked perfectly. In other ways though, things had only gotten worse. He had been so determined to make his new, "cool" identity work that he'd never given any thought to who exactly this new cool person was. At least Sam the Dork had friends, hobbies, thoughts...opinions. Sam the Dork had been a Dork, but he'd been a person. Now he was Sam the...Jock? Boyfriend? Blond Guy?

He just didn't know anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

THINGS I KNOW I LIKE:

1)Sci-fi  
2)Comics  
3)Video games  
4)Football?  
5)Chocolate cake?

THINGS I MIGHT LIKE:

1)Football  
2)Quinn  
3)Glee Club

THINGS I HATE:

1)Chocolate cake  
2)Having blond hair  
3)Having no personality  
4)This assignment  
5)Existing  
6)EVERYTHING

"Great," Sam mumbled to himself as he looked over the lists he'd just written in his notebook.

"This reads like an insane person wrote it…".

He's written those lists to help him try and figure out who he was, but all they showed him was that he was still the same loser he'd always been, just more confused and with obnoxious hair. It was taking all his self-control not to repeat the keyboard bashing incident. Maybe he should talk to Quinn, and see what she had to say about this…

Quinn.

He glanced at the list titled "Things I might Like", and focused on her name. If he was being honest, he had no idea how he felt about her. She was beautiful, he knew that. And he was fairly sure he liked her...but he didn't know why anymore. Because she was beautiful, and dating a beautiful girl had been part of what he thought being cool was? He rubbed his temples, thinking that this would all be so much easier if he could just answer that one, nagging question…

"Who is Sam Evans?" a voice behind Sam chirped, causing him to jump out of his seat in the library and whip his neck around so fast he was sure he heard something snap.

Standing behind, reading the title of his essay over his shoulder, was Kurt Hummel. Sam took in Kurt's inquisitive expression, his always-confident demeanor and most importantly, his dark hair...and glowered.

"No idea" he muttered sullenly. "I'll let you know the moment I figure it out".

Kurt pulled up a chair at Sam's table, and placed a hand sympathetically on his shoulder. "Having some trouble with that Psychology assignment?" he asked rhetorically, tilting his head to the side with condescending pity.

"No" Sam snapped, shrugging off Kurt's hand. "I'm just...considering...possible..." Sam groped for the right word, or hell, any word, but he had nothing. He lowered his head in defeat. "I'm fucked" he mumbled, his head so low he was staring at Kurt's designer shoes.

"No, you're not" Kurt smiled, and pushed Sam's head up by his chin.  
"I'm not?" Sam asked once he was eye level with Kurt again.  
"No, you're not" he repeated. He reached into his bag (also designer) and pulled out a worn (but probably designer) pastel binder.

"I took psychology last semester, and I did amazingly. The trick with Mr. Raimi is knowing exactly what he expects from an assignment and giving him just that and nothing more". Sam stared as Kurt began to sort through pieces of paper, never pausing in what he was saying. "For example, for the 'Who Are You?' assignment, he wants you to relate a few different aspects of your personality to the theories discussed in class. You can get away with saying one or two things about yourself, and basically just repeating the theories in your own words. Here, I'll show you..."

Kurt spent the next hour helping Sam with his work, and Sam was amazed to find that it was a lot easier than he had originally thought. Kurt asked him a few questions about himself and his interests, and they decided what theories could best relate to Sam's answers, which Sam was thrilled to find he actually had. Talking to Kurt was surprisingly easy, and Sam found himself chatting about interests he'd forgotten he had.

"Of course they should have ended up together, they were perfect for each other!"

"How can you say that, they fought all the time. She could do much better."

"Bullshit. She taught him how to loosen up and he thought her to be expand her mind, the relationship was great and they could have worked through it..."

They had been discussing Annie Hall for 10 minutes when the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Sam looked down and saw that his assignment was almost done, and smiled widely at Kurt.

"You have no idea how awesome you are, man".

"Oh sure I do" Kurt replied, flicking a piece of imaginary lint off his jacket.

"No seriously, this was killing me. I've spent a week on it and gotten no where. You come in, and an hour later I'm almost done. I could kiss you".

The last bit had slipped out unexpectantly, and Sam blushed the moment he said it. He hoped Kurt wouldn't make much of it, it was just an off-handed comment, really. Much to his relief, Kurt just smiled and stood up. "I'll see you in glee club".

Sam watched Kurt walk away, uncharacteristly happy after having spent an hour working. He had liked spending time with Kurt, they got a long well which was surprising considering the only other conversation they'd ever had, in which Sam had been naked and in the shower, had consisted of Kurt telling Sam to go ahead and abandon him in the duets competition. This conversation had gone much better.

As he walked away from Sam, Kurt smiled and thought to himself _"I may just take you up on that..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sam drummed his fingers on his desk in a nervous manner and jittered his leg up and down. He had handed in his assignment 2 days ago, and was determined to put it completely out of his mind. But he just couldn't seem to do that...even though the assignment was over he still couldn't help but feel that he still had no real idea who he was. He knew who he wanted to be; Sam Evans the popular jock with the hottest girl in school staring adoringly at him. That was exactly who he wanted to be.

But he also knew who it was easy to be. Sam Evans, the boy whose seen every episode of every Star Trek series and can deliver every characters lines before the actors. Sam Evans, who would rather re-watch Lord of the Rings for the 93rd time instead of going out on a Friday night. Sam Evans, a loser.

It didn't make a difference to him, knowing either of those things. He wasn't who he wanted to be, and he couldn't be who it was easy to be. It was unacceptable.

He turned a page in his math notebook, pretending to do the work they were given. He thought of how he felt working on that assignment in the library. With Kurt. He had thought then, talking to him, that he was getting an idea of who he was. But that assignment was written by the uncool Sam, the Sam that got slushied and picked on. Kurt made it too easy to slip back into being that Sam; he made him feel like that Sam was ok.

He knew he wasn't, but it made sense that Kurt would bring that out in him...Kurt always knew who he was. No matter how people treated him he never changed, never pretended to be someone else. Someone he wasn't.

He groaned inwardly, realizing the conclusion he had just come to...he did know who he was. He was, and forever would be the lame, uncool nerd he had been when he was 12. _That _was who he was. He could deny it all he wanted, but deep down in that part of him that always knows when you're lying to yourself, he knew it was true.

He needed to sort this out. He needed someone to talk to...He needed Kurt. He would talk to him after glee, and together they would figure out...what? If he knew who he was, what was there left to do? He didn't think he could ever accept himself. No one else would...

But Kurt had, hadn't he? He had told him, without even thinking about it, all about his nerdy secret pastimes. Pastimes he'd been denying for so long. Pastimes he was ashamed of. Kurt hadn't made it seem like they were anything to be ashamed of though. He sighed...he missed playing World of Warcraft so much...

He smashed his head down on his desk in frustration. Luckily, his math textbook provided a softer landing than the computer keyboard, but it still hurt. He didn't really know how long he kept his head there, it seemed like hours. What was the point in moving? Maybe he could just live here, at his desk with his head down...forever...

"You're not planning to live at your desk forever with your head down, are you?" a familiar voice from above questioned.

He raised his head up, the pages of his textbook sticking to his face, and stared at the blond girl in front of him. The rest of the class was empty. The bell must have rang without him even realizing it. Quinn stared at him, with an expectant look on her face, and he realized she was waiting for him to answer.

"Heh, no of course not" he replied meekly. He began to gather up his books, most of which he hadn't even bothered to pretend to look at. Quinn watched him, wondering what had gotten into him lately. He seemed so...lifeless.

"Well, good" she continued, desperate for anything to say "because then you wouldn't be able to play in the game tonight, and I would have no one to cheer on".

The game. He had completely forgotten. How was he supposed to play football at a time like this? He was having an..existing crisis or something. He couldn't even remember if he liked football anymore. What if it was just another one of those things he had thought he _should _like? A low grunting noise, like someone clearing their throat impatiently came from somewhere on his left, and he realized Quinn was still there, staring at him. She looked confused and worried, but mostly annoyed.

"Right, yeah the game. I can't wait..." he was sure he had never sounded so unconvincing before in his life, and he gave another inward groan for his own patheticness.

"Yeah, you seem incredibly excited" she replied, raising her eyebrow high "I expect you'll be doing jumping-jacks and back flips any moment now". He just stared at her, and smiled lamely in reply. It was better if he didn't speak right now, words were not his friend.

"Well, YOU might not be thrilled but Finn is, and he's convinced Mr. Shue to cancel glee today so we can all come watch the game".

Sam brightened immediately. That meant Kurt would be at the game. He could talk to him afterwards. Suddenly, the thought of the game didn't seem so horrible. It was a good chance to Kurt that there was something he was good at, because he was beginning to suspect Kurt thought he was basically inept at everything.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, with more enthusiasm than he'd had for anything for the last...it seemed like forever but it had only been about 2 weeks since he'd dropped into his funk.

"Yeah...why are you so excited all of the sudden?" She asked, her eyebrow soaring even higher on her forehead. She tilted her head quizzically and her blond ponytail flopped to the side. Why did people do that, tilt their heads to the side when they asked a question? It was a cute thing to do, sure...cute when Kurt had done it too...but it was odd. He decided to ask him about it later.

"No reason" he said quickly, before she could become angred by his silence, again. "The more people to cheer us on, the better is all. Maybe we can all go out to breadstix or something after the game...or bowling". He had just remembered Kurt mentioning a cool new bowling place that had opened up not far from his house. It was glow in the dark. Kurt had said he wanted to go before "too many grossed people used the shoes and they became tainted by athletes foot and mediocrity". And bowling meant they would have to split up into separate groups at separate lanes...he could get Kurt alone to talk for a little. Not to mention, he was awesome at bowling. Something else to impress Kurt with.

Sam barely had time to wonder why it was he was so intent on impressing Kurt before his train of thought was once again derailed by Quinns perpetual insistence on...existing. No, that was rude. He should pay attention to her. He focused on her. Her mouth was moving...sound was coming out...oh, she was speaking.

"...I guess that sounds cool. I have to warn you though, Finn is the worlds spazziest bowler. There could be injuries".

He smiled at the thought of the forever uncoordinated Finn hurtling a large, heavy object around...and then grew very frightened. He could really do some damage. Quinn saw the look on his face and laughed.

"Don't worry, if he can throw a football and not kill anyone he can throw a bowling ball..." Sam wasn't sure that they were the same thing at all, but he smiled back at her anyways.

"I'm sure your right. And if he does kill someone, we'll just run away really fast".

Just then, a teacher walked in on them. How rude. Oh right..this was a classroom. Somehow lunch was almost over, and Mr...his name sounded like a pasta but Sam couldn't recall what it was. Whoever he was, he needed to set up for his next class.

"Sorry Mr. Languini" Quinn said as they exited. Languini...right that was what it was. At that moment, Sam's stomach grumbled loudly. He needed food, it would seem. Quinn, hearing the rumble, laughed and poked his stomach. "Why don't you hurry up and get some lunch from the caf, I'll see you in Spanish". She quickly kissed him on the mouth and walked away, swaying her hips delicately. Kurt walked in that same way, like he was a feather in a light breeze. He wondered if that was a natural or put on thing they did. He raised his hand and touched his lips, which could still feel where Quinn's had been a moment ago. He idly wondered what Kurt's lips felt like...

The thought had come to his head from nowhere, and before Sam could dwell on it, his stomach gave another demanding grumble and all thoughts that did not involve food were pushed from his head. A few minutes later, while he was hurriedly scarfing down his lunch, he didn't even remember having had it in the first place.

But he had had it, hadn't he?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank You to everyone who favourited this story, or put it on alert. Or commented. This is my first story so I'm very open to suggestions. :)

Chapter 4:

The game had gone great. They had desecrated the other team and Sam had scored 2 touch downs. After both he had looked at the crowd and found Kurt cheering wildly for him. In the back of his mind, he dimly noticed that the rest of the glee club was cheering too...but Kurt had seemed to be cheering harder. He smiled.

Now they were driving towards the bowling alley. They had needed two cars because they were so many people. Sam had taken Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Puck and Artie (they had folded his wheelchair up in the back seat, and Puck had hoisted him into the car). Unfortunately that meant Kurt was driving the other car, a long with Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Tina and Mike.

As the rest of the club chatted happily around him, Sam shut them out and tried to focus on what exactly he was going to talk to Kurt about. He didn't want to go up to him and say "Hi, I have no idea what my personality is or who I am. You seem to have a good idea about who you are. Teach me". But other than that he really couldn't think of anything to say. Maybe he just needed to talk to him a little more, about anything, and he'd get an idea of what he was really into just by talking to him, like before.

Before he could formulate a proper plan or come to any conclusions, they were there. He found a parking spot a few cars over from where Kurt had parked and helped Puck unload Artie's wheelchair, and then Artie.

Once Artie was securely in his chair, they went into the building. It was very dark inside, with no lighting except for a few glowing blacklights on the ceiling, and what looked like neon paint splattered on the walls. Sam looked around and took in the glow-in the dark furniture, bowling balls and lanes. It was all very psychedelic. Kurt had been right, this place was awesome.

The rest of the club was already getting their shoes. Sam quickly got his and walked to the left end of the room, where he had spotted Kurt putting on a pair of bright pink glow in the dark shoes.

Sam sat down beside him and began putting his own shoes on.

"This place is amazing, I have been so excited to come here." Kurt smiled down as Sam finished tying his laces. "Yeah, its pretty sweet. And you were right about the shoes, they don't seem to have that old-man smell that most bowling shoes do..."

Kurt walked over to the machine that kept score and began entering in names. The names and scores were displayed on a small monitor suspended above their lane. The name "KURT H." appeared on it, in bright glowing letters, followed by "SAM E."

Sam smiled at Kurt in his pink shoes, but stopped when he noticed that the names "QUINN F." and "MERCEDES J." had also appeared on the screen.

Right...the rest of the glee club was here too. He'd forgotten about them.

Kurt had selected a bright pink ball, to match his shoes. He swung his arm back...and let go of his ball. It rolled backwards towards Quinn and Mercedes who laughed and quickly got out of the way.

Sam laughed too and went to return Kurt's ball to him. Because it was so dark, he could't be sure, but it looked like Kurt was blushing furiously. It could have been the pink radiating from his shoes though…

He started to hand the ball back to him, but changed his mind. "I'm not giving this back to you..." he dead-toned, his face completely serious. Kurt started at him, confused. "...Unless I know you can use it properly. This is a powerful tool and can be used for good...but it can just as easily be used for evil". His face cracked into a smile at this last part.

"It is my duty, not only as a bowling enthusiast," he continued as he lead Kurt by the elbow back to the line "but as a decent human being as well to make sure you are properly prepared to handled such a powerful tool".

Kurt was nodding with a look of pretend concentration, trying to look like he was taking this all very seriously. Sam reluctantly handed the ball back to Kurt, and got behind him. He placed his hand on Kurt's elbow and moved his arm into the correct position.

"You need to swing your arm back, while at the same time continue to _hold onto the ball_" Kurt gave a guilty glance back at Mercedes and Quinn "and then swing your arm hard, and follow through with your wrist" he moved Kurt's arm up, slowly going through the motions as he mentioned them. They practiced this movement a few times, Sam guiding Kurt's arm back and forth. With a gun to his head, Sam never would have admitted how good it felt, holding him like that. He felt strong, and sure of himself. It was never that way with Quinn, every time he touched her he was questioning himself and whether or not was doing the wrong thing. With Kurt it was just...so easy.

"I think I got it..." Kurt said, snapping Sam out of his thoughts. Sam blushed. He hadn't blushed since the third grade when he had asked Jenny Jones to be his valentine, and she had accepted and kissed him on the cheek. But when Kurt turned his head towards his, and spoke so close he could feel his breathe, he blushed. "Right..um, yeah. Go for it.." he managed before walking stiffly back to his seat. Thankfully Mercedes and Quinn were busy watching Brittany push Artie towards the line, where he would throw his ball forward and cheer, gutterball or no. They hadn't noticed anything. He turned back to Kurt who seemed to be mentally preparing himself to bowl.

He took a step and swung his arm back, and then forward making sure to follow through with his wrist. The ball spun down the lane, and knocked over 3 pins. Sam cheered, and Kurt made a small fist pump in the air and looked very pleased with himself. Quinn and Mercedes both applauded, and Kurt gave a small bow.

The rest of night continued in a similar fashion, everyone cheering when the others knocked some down, and offering encouraging words when they didn't. When the scores were added up at the end of game, Sam had come in first, Mercedes a close second. Quinn was third and Kurt was dead last, although he hadn't almost impaled anyone with the ball for the rest of the night, and seemed pleased with his improvement.

As they walked back to the parking lot, Sam mentally kicked himself for not finding time to talk to Kurt. He didnt know why he had thought they would get some alone time. How could they, Quinn or someone was always there…

He slunk back to his car, far behind everyone else. He hadnt even noticed that Kurt was next to him until he spoke.

"Thanks for the help earlier, guess bowling just isnt my sport". He shrugged at Sam.

"No problem...what took you so long to come out?" Sam asked, noticing Kurt was holding a box under his arm.

"Oh, I was haggling with the guy at the counter..." before Sam had time to ask what over, Kurt opened the box and pulled out the pink bowling shoes. He laughed loudly.

"What? They're cute, and this way I don't have to worry about the foot hygiene of the person who wore them before me when I come here. I had a good time and I'd like to come again, but its not worth a weird african fungus". Sam smiled at Kurt, shaking his head. He looked around and noticed the others were standing all the way on the other side of the parking lot. He and Kurt were alone.

"Hey Kurt, I sort of wanted to talk to you about something..." Sam mumbled, looking anywhere but Kurt's face. He was sure he was blushing again. Dammit, that is so not cool…

"Yeah, what?" Kurt asked, doing the head-tilt thing so much better than Quinn. "Umm...well...when we were working on my project...uhhh...about who I was and stuff.." He prayed the ground would swallow him up. If there was a god, let him kill me now. Please. "Well...we should...I mean..." fuck, where was he going with this?

Luckily for him he didn't have to figure it out. The earth did not swallow him up, but for the first time that night he was thankful for the rest of the glee club being there. They began to call over to them, shouting that they wanted to leave.

"We should go, they animals are rattling in their cages" Kurt joked, gesturing to the others.

"Right, yeah...good". He started to walk away, but Kurt caught his arm.

"Look, whatever you wanted to talk to me about, we can discuss it later. Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow, and we'll talk then?" Sam just nodded dumbly, thrilled at the proposition.

"Great, well I live in the same house as Finn and he has his address posted on facebook" Kurt rolled his eyes at Finns stupidity. "Come over anytime after 2:00".

Sam just started as Kurt walked away, and it took all his will power not to jump for joy in a most literal fashion.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: chapter is slightly smutty, but not overly slashy, so don't get too excited.

Also, I am going on vacation soon and sadly will not have access to the internet. So the last time I am going to update will be this Friday, and then none for two weeks. This chapter is fairly long, and I am going to try and make fridays long too. I will hopefully be writing over vacation (old school, with a pen in a notebook) so I will have something to post when I get back.

Chapter 5:

That night, Sam couldn't sleep. He played the events of the evening in his head over and over trying to decide what it meant. Everything Kurt had said, every look they'd exchanged, how he felt when he held him and taught him how to bowl...and what had happened with Quinn, afterwards.

After they'd dropped the rest of glee club off at their respective houses, Quinn had come over to his house. They'd gone up to his room, and had made out for about an hour, but Sam just hand't been into it. Truthfully, he hadn't been into it for a while now. He would never pressure Quinn into anything she didn't want to do but honestly...after a while, making out had gotten kind of dull. No matter where she touched him (not that that was anywhere particularly scandalous) he couldn't stop his mind wandering onto other things...and other people.

He flipped over onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. He realized there was something a little odd about how obsessed he'd become with Kurt lately, but up until now he hadn't really thought about it as anything more than an interest in a new friend. But thinking about him while he fooled around with his girlfriend…

There may be something more to it than that. If it wasn't friendly interest, what was it? A crush?

Sam gave up on sleep for now and made his way into his washroom. He looked at him self in the mirror. A month ago he would have laughed at the idea of having a crush on another dude. He would have known he wasn't gay, that the idea was impossible.

But now...now he didn't know anything about himself. He didn't know what he liked, or wanted. After all, that was why he'd wanted to spend time with Kurt in the first place, to figure that shit out.

He glanced at the clock that hung on the bathroom wall. It was 3:19 in the morning. There was no way he was figuring anything out right now. He needed to sleep. He moved from his position in front of the mirror and walked over to his bath tub. He lay down in it and leaned his head back again the wall.

He reached inside his boxer shorts and took himself in his hand. Closing his eyes, he imagined lips on his neck and face, soft hands touching his body. He imagined a long neck, warm and begging to be kissed. He breathed hard, and imagined hands running through his hair and a mouth kissing its way down his chest. His breath quickened and in his mind he felt grabbing, heard moaning and tasted lust.

He let out a long, low sigh and as he finished, a name bubbled to his lips.

"...Kurt..."

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke up still in the bathtub very stiff, and slightly sticky. He groaned and cracked his neck, throwing his boxers into the hamper and standing up to turn on the shower.

Today he was going to see Kurt...though he didn't know if he could even _look_ at Kurt, after last night. He hadn't realized what he was doing until he said his name, but he was extremely clear now he longer had any interest in Kurt as just a friend, if he had ever been interested in him that way.

As he got out of the shower and began to dry his hair, he thought of Quinn and how really, this was all her fault. If she hadn't been such a prude, his mind wouldn't have wandered and he wouldn't be so...confused.

The moment the thought entered his head, he felt horrible. He may be confused about everything about himself right now, but he wasn't confused about the part she had played in this; none. She had done nothing wrong, and he knew it...but it would be so much easier if he could just find someone to blame. But he knew there was no one.

It took him about an hour to get dressed, which was about 55 minutes longer than it usually did. Every shirt he choose looked stupid, and all his pants looked like the same pair of jeans, over and over again. He finally decided on a green 3 quarter sleeve sweater-thing his aunt had bought him 2 years ago (he had never warn it because he thought it was a little too tight...but that didn't seem like such a bad thing now) and jeans, because it was all he had.

He went downstairs and found a note on the fridge from his mother saying she had gone food shopping and would be back around 4:00. He crumpled the note and sighed. If she had gone food shopping, that meant there was likely to be close to nothing to eat for breakfast. He opened the cupboard and was surprised to find a box of lucky charms still inside. Unfortunately, there was no milk. Oh well, he thought, can't have everything. He looked deeper into the fridge and found some bread hiding behind a bow of half-eaten jell-o, and sitting next to some peanut butter which his mother always forgot did not need to go in the fridge. He smiled and decided to get creative.

20 minutes later Sam sat very happily eating a lucky-charm and peanut butter sandwich with jell-o on top. Weird food concoctions had used to be something he loved to do, but had given up in order to focus on eating healthy (which it seemed was a good way to maintain the muscular physique he had so prided himself on). But if he was getting to know the real Sam, he decided he should start by learning what the real Sam liked to eat. Next on the list was who the real Sam liked to kiss.

Sam swallowed. _That_ was something he was going to have to deal with today. He wondered how he was going to approach the subject. He ran over possible openings in his mind.

"So Kurt, I appreciate you helping me with that 'Who are you', assignment. I wonder wondering if you could help me with something else now?" _Lame._

"Hi Kurt, I've been thinking a lot about you lately and I think I might like you...like...like you like you..." _What was he in third grade?_

"Hey Kurt, I think I'm gay, mind letting me bone you to make sure?" _Classy…_

"Lookin' good there Kurt...[lunges]" _Brilliant. The real Sam is a rapist._

He ran his fingers through his hair and began cleaning up the mess he'd made in the kitchen. Maybe it was best if he didn't think about it. The more he thought about it, the more likely he was not to go through with it.

* * *

An hour later, at exactly 2:01 pm, he arrived at the Hummel/Hudson residence. He walked to the front door and reached out to ring the doorbell...but stopped. He lowered his arm. What was he doing here? He had a girlfriend. A girlfriend he very much liked. He wasn't gay. Just because he liked talking to Kurt, it didn't mean he was gay. And so what if he noticed the way Kurt walked, and thought it was adorable, the way he always raised his hand absent-mindedly to his hair and patted it down even though there was ever a hair out of place...

Ah, fuck.

Without even realizing it, Sam had begun to pace back and force on the front porch. He was still doing that 10 minutes later, walking back and forth with a look of deep concentration on his face, when Burt Hummel went to get the mail.

Burt watched the puffy lipped blond kid walk round and round his porch for almost a minute before clearing his throat loudly to make his presence known. The kid jumped, and for minute resembled a deer caught in the on coming head-lights of a truck...a very frightened, puffy lipped deer.

"ohuh...Hi...I'm Sam. Sam Evans….I...uhhh" the deer stammered out.

Burt stared at him with raised eyebrows. He looked the kid over. This must be the guy Kurt mentioned was coming over. The one he was supposed to be nice to. "I'm Burt, Kurts dad. He's inside". Burt looked him over one more time, before going past him to the mailbox. When he got the mail and turned back around the kid was still frozen there, as though he was unsure what to do next. Before he could tell him to go inside, Finn came out of the house.

"Hey Burt, if I take plain cheerios and cover them in honey do you think that'd taste the same as honey-nut..." Finn stopped in mid sentence when he saw Sam standing there, looking even more panicky than before. "Hey Sam...what are you doing here?"

Finn watched as Sam opened his mouth and then closed it again, looking more like a blond fish than usual.

If Kurt himself hadn't come out of the house and pulled him inside at that very moment, Sam was sure he would have ran. The look Kurt's father had given him had chilled him to his very core. He _knew_. Sam was sure of it.

"Why were you just standing there?" Kurt asked once he'd gotten Sam into his room.

"I dunno...your dad kinda freaked me out..." Sam mumbled, looking at the ground.

Kurt smiled at this. "I told him to be nice to you". Kurt gave Sam an exasperated look and sat down on the end of his bed.

Sam looked up and brightened. If Kurt had given his father instructions to be nice to him, he must like him. Sam felt courage grow inside of him. The doubt and panic he had felt on the front porch was gone. He looked at Kurt, and felt sure of himself. He always felt like that around Kurt.

It was now or never.

He sat down next to Kurt on the bed, still with nothing to say in mind, yet feeling much more confident than he had in a while. He put his hand on Kurt's knee and moved his face close to Kurt's.

As it turns out, the only thing he needed to say was "Kurt, I..." because that was all he was able to get out before no longer being able to stop himself from taking Kurt's face in his hands and pressing his mouth against it. As his lips touched Kurt's, a rocket seemed to go off in his head. All the fireworks and slow motion camera spinning he had never felt with Quinn, he felt now.

He pushed Kurt back on the bed and began to kiss him harder. Kurt smelled sweet, and soft. His mind was silent and screaming all at the same time.

He had never kissed someone like that before, with such longing and passion. In the back of his mind, beneath the rockets and fireworks, he was relieved to note that Kurt was kissing him back just as urgently.


	6. Chapter 6

Right SO this is the last chapter for the next 2 weeks. Its pretty long, and I think its good. Let me know What you think.

Hopefully having so much time to write will allow me to come back with something good.

Chapter 6:

"...Kurt..."

Sam didn't know how long they lay on Kurt's bed like that. It could have been hours, it could have been minutes. He didn't know and he didn't care.

He raised his hand up and stroked the side of Kurt's face, then trailed his arm down the side of his body, resting on his hip. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and seemed to be trying to keep his as close as possible, as if there was any way Sam would ever want to separate.

Every time his lips touched Kurt's he felt electricity rise inside of him and he wanted to kiss him again. Every place he touched him felt good, and right. Everything he been feeling over the last few weeks, all the disconnect, all the uncertainty and all the confusion...none of it mattered now. None of it existed.

Sam moved his lips an inch away from Kurt's, to gasp for air.

"...Kurt..." he breathed, never getting enough of saying his name in such a context.

He gazed down into his eyes, wondering how eyes could be so beautiful. Kurt stared back up at him, also out of breath. He looked at Sam, and said:

"Quinn".

For a moment, Sam was in shock. Had he really just heard that? He sat up, and stared at Kurt in disbelief.

"Quinn? Thats what you have to say? Quinn".

"Yes, Quinn" Kurt repeated. Sam just continued to stare. Kurt kept saying her name, with this pointed tone, like it was supposed to hold some meaning to it.

"She's your girlfriend, Sam" Kurt finally said, exasperated. Right, Quinn was his girlfriend. He knew that. What he didn't know was why they had stopped what they were doing to talk about his...oh. He got it now.

Quinn was his girlfriend. How the fuck had that slipped his mind? How had he let himself...oh shit. He was so going to hell for whatever the teenage equivalent of adultery was. He put his head in his hands and moaned.

Kurt moved over to him, pleased they were finally on the same guilty page, and put his arm around him. Sam took his head out of his hands and moved it so it was resting on Kurt's shoulder blade, close to his neck. "What are we doing?" Kurt asked softly.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. He breathed in. Kurt always smelled so good. He lay against him and absentmindedly took Kurt's hand in his own.

"I don't know...its...wrong" Sam said, after a while. "But..." he bit his lip and moved his head off of Kurt's shoulder, so they were now eye level "But I don't want to stop." At this Sam began to movie his face closer to Kurt's, sure that at any moment he was going to get slapped away. But he wasn't. They began kissing again, quicker and hungrier than before. Sam knew he should be feeling guilty. He knew it was wrong. He should stop. He mentally prepared himself for pulling away from Kurt. Any moment now, he was going to stop kissing him. Just...a few more seconds…

It took more self control the he thought he had in him, but eventually Sam finally broke apart from Kurt. "You're right, this isn't fair to Quinn" Sam said, attempting to keep a safe distance from Kurt's mouth, lest they become magically magnetized together again. "Who?" Kurt murmured, still focused on Sam's lips.

"Quinn. You brought it up, remember? 'What are we doing'?"

"Right...I did say that" Kurt said, obviously regretting it. Stupid sense of right and wrong…

"So, what are we doing?" Sam said, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"I don't know. You kissed me. I have no idea what we're doing. I had no idea you were...are you?"

Sam diverted his eyes. "I think...I might be...maybe" Sam fidgeted with his sleeve. He'd been thinking about this an uncontrollable amount since last night but he'd never come to any conclusions. He glanced at Kurt, who was staring at him with rapt attention, looking both nervous and sympathetic.

Kissing him had seemed pretty conclusive. He sighed. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure. I mean, I don't think any girl has ever made me feel like you do. Kissing you, just being around you...every time I see you, I get...like...fucking butterflies or something in my stomach" he smiled at the stupid phrase, understanding its meaning for the first time. "Thats never happened before...so I guess, that means...I'm...you know..."

Kurt smiled and put a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "Saying it is the first step". Sam gave a small laugh and moved closer to Kurt. He looked him in the eye.

"Hi, My name is Sam Evans, and I'm gay."

* * *

He left Kurt's house about an hour later, with mixed feelings about everything they had decided.

On the one hand, he was ecstatic. Kurt had agreed to go out with him. He felt better than he had for a long time. He wished it was raining just so he could sing in it. He wanted to tell people, he wanted to tell everyone he saw.

But on the other hand...he didnt want to tell anyone. He didn't want to deal with it. He couldn't deal with it, not yet. Couldn't deal with his family, with the kids at school...with Quinn.

That was a condition of Kurt's. Before he would go out with him, he needed to tell Quinn and end it with her. He was not looking forward to that. He had fucked up, and he knew it. He felt guilty, about betraying her like that. Cheating on her. But...he couldn't feel guilty about the actual event itself, couldn't feel bad about kissing Kurt. He knew (and this was part of why he felt so bad) that if he could go back to right before he kissed him and stop himself, he wouldn't. Not for anything.

Kurt watched Sam get into his car and drive away. Once his car was out of site, he fell down on his bed. He felt uncontrollably giddy. He couldn't believe what had happened. He had spent the last week telling himself that there was nothing between him and Sam. Working on that project together meant nothing, they were just chatting. Friends. Thats all. He told himself Sam was not staring at him in class, even though it seemed like he was. At the football game, he told himself Sam was not smiling at him after he scored those touchdowns, he was smiling at the glee club, of which he just happened to be a part of. And at the bowling alley afterwards…

That had been the hardest thing for Kurt to tell himself meant nothing. They way he had held him...it had felt so...right. It had killed him to tell himself the feelings were most certainly one sided.

But now it would appear he had been very wrong. Kurt had never once been so happy to be dead wrong. He squealed and rolled over on his bed, burying his face in a pillow to muffle the sound. He knew he should feel awful, about Quinn. He knew, and in some ways, he did. But a little voice in the back of his head was happy that for once, it wasn't her who got the guy. For once, it was his turn.

* * *

Sunday night, Sam didn't sleep at all. At least it didn't feel like it. Monday morning, he was a wreck. Today he was supposed to talk to Quinn. He tried to psych himself up, telling himself it was the right thing to do. He owed it to her to be honest. But what if she told other people? He knew she was a good person, but she did have a violent side when she was hurt or upset. He wasn't sure how she would react, he but was positive it wouldn't be in a good way.

He was too nervous to eat his breakfast (cocoa-puffs, lucky charms and fruit loops, all in the same bowl) and ended up throwing most of it out.

The drive to school was awful. He almost turned around 3 times. The closer he got to the school the more nervous he felt. What if she punched him in the face? What if she cried? He'd take getting punched in the face 50 times if it could ensure she wouldn't cry. He couldn't handle that.

Somehow, he got through first and second period without tearing his hair out, running out of the room and crying. He managed to (sort of) hold up his end of a conversation with Mike Chang, who was thrilled about joining some new club about keeping kids off narcotics. He was going on about how they were gonna spy on kids and bust them like police officers. He was saying so much so fast, Sam managed get away with not really listening, and nodding every few minutes. Mike could have been telling him about the time aliens landed in glee club and zapped them with a laser that turned everyone purple and it wouldn't have made a difference. His mind was someplace else.

He would have to talk to her at lunch, which seemed to come up much faster than usual. He walked out of his second period math class feeling like a prisoner about to be hung on one of those things people got hung on. He met Quinn by his locker and she smiled at him. He tried to smile back, but he was pretty sure it didn't work.

"Hey, you've been hanging out with Kurt a lot lately, right?" She asked, giving Sam what felt like 50 heart attacks.

"Uh...well not a lot...but a little. Sometimes...why..?" he stammered, wearing the look that Burt Hummel thought made him look like a deer in headlights.

"Well, I ran into him before and he was acting really weird." She continued oblivious to her boyfriends panicked expression. "I said 'hello' to him earlier and he sort of freaked out, mumbled something about needing to go, and ran. He's not mad at me or anything, right? I mean, I didn't do anything did I? Is it because I laughed at him when he dropped his bowling ball?"

"No, no I don't think so...look there he is now, I'll go ask him." Sam said quickly, seeing Kurt turn the corner and head into the boys bathroom.

Sam turned away from Quinn before she could say anything else, and followed Kurt into the bathroom, silently cursing himself for being such a freakin' coward. It was Kurts fault anyways, he tipped Quinn off and it threw off his whole plan of attack.

It looked like they were alone in the bathroom, but Sam checked under the stalls for feet just in case, before locking the door behind him.

"What the hell, Kurt?" Sam asked, sounding a lot angrier than he really was. Kurt stopped fixing his hair in the mirror, and turned to Sam, confused.

"What?" He said, sounding hurt. Sam softened immediately, and regretted his harsh tone. "Nothing. Sorry...I just. I was talking to Quinn and she said she ran into you before and you acted weird." Kurt looked down guilty.

"I'm sorry. I panicked, she came out of no where like a ninja, and was asking questions...I didn't know what to do"

"She said 'hello' "

"But she said it like a ninja, I swear".

Sam smiled and pushed Kurt softly against the tiled wall, kissing him lightly on the mouth. "Its ok, but it kinda took me off guard and I couldn't tell her. About us."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and reached up to kiss him back. "You're going to have to tell her eventually" he whispered between kisses.

"Why..." Sam murmured, only half aware of what he saying. He always felt like that when he was kissing Kurt. Everything else took on a slow underwater feeling, like it wasn't reality anymore.

"Your not serious, are you? Of course you have to tell her." Kurt put his hand on Sams chest, stopping him from kissing him. This time Sam really heard what he was saying. "Well..I mean I am serious, I guess. Why do I need to tell her?"

Kurt stared at him in disbelief. "What I mean is, why do I need to tell her about...us. Why can't I just break up with her. I mean, its only going to hurt her more if she finds out about this. Its better for both of us if I don't."

Kurt looked down. Great, he was upset, Sam thought, kicking himself for being such a horrible person. "If its really important to you that I tell her, I will. I'm sorry. Don't be mad." Sam pulled Kurt close to him and kissed his forehead.

"Thats not it. It's probably better if you don't tell her why...its just...are you ever going to want to tell anyone. Ever?" Kurt looked up at Sam with worried eyes, and Sam felt a knot twist in his stomach.

"I...don't...I mean. Yes, I want to tell people. I do...but not yet. I'm...not ready yet". Sam wanted to kill himself for being such a coward, but he needed to be honest. "I'm sorry...I like you Kurt, a lot. A crazy amount. More than its healthy, probably..." Sam smiled weakly and Kurt kissed him on his neck. "But I just...I see how people treat you and...I'm a coward, I guess. I'm not ready for that, not yet." Kurt pulled away from him and looked at him sadly. Sam was sure he was going to tell him to get lost. But instead Kurt took his hand in his, and squeezed it reassuringly. "I can wait Sam. It's ok. I'll help you".

Sam couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had struck fucking gold with Kurt. He told him so and Kurt laughed, and kissed him. They kissed for a few more minutes before deciding it would probably look suspicious if they stayed in the washroom for much longer. They decided Sam would go out first, and Kurt would leave a few minutes later, because he actually did have to use the washroom.

Before he left, Sam pulled Kurt in for one more long, slow kiss. They smiled at each other and Sam walked out the door. 5 minutes later, Kurt left too.

Another 5 minutes later, a panicked Mike Chang descended from his hiding spot on top of a toilet seat, where he'd been trying to catch kids doing drugs in the washroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**So everyone is in luck, because the hotel I am at right now has internet. I typed up what I wrote and here it is. But I won't have anymore internet until the 4th, so the next update will probably be then. I don't know if I really like this chapter, it feels jumpy to me. Probably because I wrote the first half during the 24 hour drive to where we were going, and the second half while getting far too much sun. Anyways. here ya go. **

Chapter 7:

That morning, Sam Evans had felt like he was the sole bearer of a terrible secret that was crushing his soul beneath its evil secret fists.

After having talked to Kurt, he didn't feel that way anymore. The soul crushing feeling had left him...but it hadn't disappeared. Instead, it seemed to have simply moved itself onto the soul of Mike Chang.

Mike spent the rest of the school day in a state similar to the one Sam had been in in the morning. He was paniced and confused. He had no idea what to do with the information he had overheard. Why couldn't they have been in there shooting heroine or something? The moment the bell rang, Mike bolted from his desk leaving a very confused Tina to walk home alone.

He didn't stop at his locker to put away his books or get his jacket. He just ran. He got to his house in just over 10 minutes flat, a full 15 minutes faster than it usually took. He went up to his room, pulled his sheets down just enough so that he was able to get under them and slipped in. He pushed the covers back over his head. Anyone looking in would see a very neat looking bed, pillows all perfectly in place, with the only indicator of anything out of the ordinary being the slight Mike Chang shaped lump in the middle of the bed. This was what he did when he was stressed and needed to think. His mother thought he was insane but he didn't care. Something about stuffy enclosed spaces just made it easier to think. And he had a lot to think about.

So...Sam was Gay. That much seemed clear. And he was obviously involved with Kurt. That was fine. Mike didn't have a problem with any of that. In fact, he was happy for them. They seemed to really care about each other...but...Sam was also with Quinn.

This was where things got complicated. It wasn't right, lying to her. But it didn't seem right, busting Sam and Kurt, either. Especially when Sam seemed to be struggling so much. There just didn't seem to be any obviously right answer, or any option that wouldn't result in someone getting hurt. Mike groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, ripping up the covers and knocking over the pillows. He was so going to Asian hell.

He went over what they had said in his mind. Sam had been mad been because Kurt had made Quinn suspicious...Kurt had called Quinn a ninja...then there had been...kissing...and Sam said something about not being able to tell Quinn about them. This means they had been planning on telling her. That was good. But then Sam said he didn't want to tell her, at all. He just wanted to break up with her. Was that ok? Mike didn't see why not...it would probably spare her feelings. And they had said they weren't going to tell anyone. Mike sighed. Then he wouldn't tell anyone either. He would do nothing. Sam would break up with Quinn and everything would be fine.

Having come to a decision, Mike pushed the covers off him and got out of his bed. He wasn't really sure how felt about not saying anything but it seemed to be the best option he had. Hopefully Sam would break up with Quinn very soon and he couldn't forget about all of this. The only thing he was really sure about was that he was quitting the Junior Narcs immediately. He just didn't have the head for spying on people...from now on, he would stick to dancing.

* * *

Unfortunately, Sam didn't break up with Quinn. Not that week anyways. Every day that week Mike saw them together, still speaking pleasantly and acting all couplely. Every day that week that Sam and Quinn were still together was another day Mike spent in a state of guilty panic.

It may have been a small bit of comfort to Mike to know that Sam and Kurt spent the week in a similar state of panic and guilt. Every day that week, Sam planned to break up with Quinn. Every day that week Sam went to school resolved and determined...and every day that week Sam found an excuse not to do it.

Tuesday she was in a bad mood.  
Wednesday she had cheerio practice...he didn't want to stress her out  
Thursday was a weird day to break up with someone...he should wait till Friday...

And then it was Friday.

On Friday, Sam was determined not to procrastinate anymore.

Today was the day.

But for real this time.

Sam saw Quinn emerge from her first period class and took a deep breath. He walked up to her, telling himself this was the right thing to do. He reached her, looked her right in the eye...and decided to do it after school.

That would be better. Yes.

"Uhh..Hey Quinn," Sam smiled, trying to appear something close to normal.

"Hey Sam" Quinn replied, half-smiling at him and giving him a funny look. He realized this was probably the first conversation he had initiated with her in 2 weeks. She must know something was up. Sam fought the urge to run away and continued with what he had to say.

"What are you doing after school today? I need to talk to you...about...stuff. And things." _Brilliant Sam, what a way with words. Moron. _

"Oh, actually I was planning on hanging out with Mercedes after school...we haven't really seen each other in a while." _Oh ok, that's cool. See you Monday! [Runs and never looks back].  
_  
No. He was not going to say that. He needed to do this now. Well, afterschool... so nowish...but still, today. It needed to be done today.

"Well, do you think I could just come over for a bit and you could hang out with Mercedes after? It's important". That would be good, actually. Mercedes could comfort her and make her feel better. They could eat ice cream and talk about what an asshole he was (which is what every romantic comedy Quinn had ever made him watch told him girls did when they were wronged by a man in any way). Latey though, he would have to agree with them though. He was an asshole.

"Yeah that's ok I suppose. Do you want to drive together? I was going to walk with Mercedes, but I can ride with you." She smiled.

Sam had to stop himself from physically recoiling from her suggestion. Right, drive home together and subject them both to the world's most awkward car ride ever. "_Fuck that shit", _he almost said aloud, but didn't because he had no desire to be murdered by a small offended blond girl in a cheerleading uniform.

"Umm, actually I was gonna skip last period, so I could go to my house...to get...something" _P__lease don't ask what. Please don't ask what. _

"What do you need to get?"_(motherfucker)_ she asked, because God obviously hated Sam Evans.

"Oh, just some...thing. It's not important. I'll just meet you at your house" Sam replied hastily, praying she didn't question him further.

"Ok...well, see you then" She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and walked off to her next class.  
Sam rubbed his temples and moaned before turning towards his next class in the opposite direction. He hated lying to her, and it was all he freaking did lately. But, he assured himself, it needed to be done. For both their sakes.

As he slouched his way to class he desperately wanted to smash his head into a wall or locker. On top of everything else, now he also had to skip last period. Last period was French, the only class he had with Kurt. The only class he looked forward to.

Oh well, he supposed he could talk to him at lunch instead. After all, now he had a perfectly good excuse. He wouldn't be in class and would need to see his notes (as if he didn't need to see them everyday anyways...he was usually much too busy staring at the side of Kurt's face to bother with something likes notes).

He got through math in his usual flipping-through-the-textbook-but-not-actually-doing-anything-close-to-work manner, idly noticing that Mike Chang was still acting very odd. Ever since Tuesday, he'd been uncharteristically quiet and jumpy, and kept shooting him funny sideways glances. Sam might have been worried about this, if he had devoted more than 30 seconds of thought to Mike's behaviour. But he didn't, and so he wasn't.

The other 59 and a half minutes of class were spent thinking, shockingly enough, about Kurt. There was a surprising amount of things to think about when it came to Kurt. His hair, his clothes, his voice, his movements, conversations they might have, kisses they might share, what Kurt thought about him, and whether or not Kurt thought about him as much as he thought about Kurt (Sam doubted it. Kurt had a weird insistence on paying attention to what was being taught during the school hours, and that was when Sam got the bulk of his thinking done).

Lunch time came, and Sam went to the cafeteria to search for Kurt. He found him sitting at a table with Mercedes.

He walked over to them and tried to appear casual. "Hey Kurt, can I talk to you? I'm not gonna be in French today, so I'm gonna need to look at your notes".

"As if that's any different from every other day of the week" Kurt rolled his eyes sarcastically at Mercedes and stood up to go talk to Sam, who smiled widely at Mercedes, hoping the smile said _"see how perfectly innocent and acceptable my reason for talking to Kurt is?" _and praying it didn't say "_I am acting very oddly, you should be suspicious of me_".

They walked over to a spot in the cafeteria where no one was sitting.

"How come you're not going to be in French?" Kurt asked, obviously disappointed. Sam explained about not wanting to trap himself in a car with the girl he was planning on dumping in a little whole.

"Oh that wouldn't be so bad" Kurt said, waving his hand dismissively. Sam raised an eyebrow and stared at Kurt, who chuckled.

"OK, you're right. That sounds like it would be more painful than listening to Lina Lamont perform Lady Gaga". Kurt grimaced, and then chuckled again at his own joke. Sam smiled at him, confused but pleased that Kurt seemed to be enjoying whatever it was he just said. Kurt smiling and laughing publicly was such a rarity it was worth any amount of confusion.

"I'm sure I would agree if I had any idea what you were talking about".

"That's right, I forgot you still haven't seen _Singin' in the Rain_...we`re going to have to change that soon you know. I don't think I can date anyone who hasn't seen that movie" Kurt said with a look of mock seriousness.

"Well, I still can't believe you haven't seen _Blade Runner. _We're going to have to change _that_ too, because _I_ don't think I can date anyone who hasn't seen _that_ movie." Sam replied in a matching mocking tone. Although to be honest, he still really couldn't believe Kurt had never even _heard_ of _Blade Runner_...I mean, it was _Blade Runner_, for Christ sake!

"Well, maybe after you're done...you know..." Kurt began slowly "You could come over to my house and we could watch them both. Kill two birds in one night. After all, you might need a little pick-me-up after...you know." Kurt bit his lip and tilted his head to the side, staring at Sam expectantly.

Sam pretended to be considering the offer, as if he wasn't already screaming _YES! _in his head, over and over again. Not only did that offer sound extremely appealing to him, the truth was when he tilted his head to the side like that Kurt could have gotten him to agree to stripping naked and performing the _Macarena _in front of the whole school.

"Hmm...I _guess_ I could do that" he said after a while, trying to sound pained "I _do_ like _Blade Runner _and I _suppose_ the company wouldn't be _too_ bad. Alright, if you insist" Sam finished quickly, smiling widely.

Kurt blushed, "So just come over whenever...I have _Singin' in the Rain_, and I assume you can bring...umm..." Kurt paused, as if searching for the name of the movie.

"_Blade Runner!_" Sam shouted in disbelief before realizing Kurt had been joking, and was now laughing at him. Now Sam blushed.

"Right, sorry. How could I forget?" Kurt joked sarcastically. Sam pretended to pout, looking down and crossing his arms. "Your sarcasm is not appreciated" he said fake-dejectedly. That was a lie. He loved it when Kurt was sarcastic.

Kurt laughed at his fake-angry routine and went back over to Mercedes. Sam spent the rest of lunch stopping his hand from doodling Kurt's name on his lunch tray. He was suddenly very much looking forward to afterschool; it meant he had to break up with Quinn, sure. But it also meant he would be having his first date with Kurt. That seemed to make everything else worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I am back to having an Internet connection, and because I spent the whole day in my hotel room with nothing to do, I wrote this chapter. **

**Warning: Begining is very graphic, and may not be suitable for some readers (but not for the reason you think). Reader discretion is advised.**

**Also, twice in this chapter there are little "*" marks. This is because I don't know if the references I've**** made here will be understood by everyone, so I'****ve**** explained them at the bottom. I suggest checking them after you've read the whole story, because checking them while you read will probably break up the story for you, and you might see the ending and ruin something for yourself. **

Chapter 8

"_Quinn, I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore." Sam casts a shaky glance at Quinn who is sitting across from him on her living room couch. Quinn's head is down and her hands are folded in her lap, over the skirt of her cheerleading uniform. _

"_Are you breaking up with me?" she asks quietly, still not looking up at Sam._

"_Yeah, I am. It's for the best...I just don't know who I..." before Sam can finish, Quinn lifts her head up and for the first time, Sam can see her eyes. They're glowing red and __pupiless__. As Sam watches in horror, Quinn unfolds her hands, which ha__ve__ been become cloven and sharp like talons. _

"_You WILL NOT BREAK UP WITH ME" she roars, her voice no longer soft and feminine but deep and throaty. It has an inhuman, insane quality to it that terrifies Sam. As he watches, she stands up, her blood-red eyes fixed murderously on Sam. She seethes and lashes a __taloned__ hand out. _

_Sam feels a pinching around his neck and notices that Quinn's claws are now dripping with blood. He realizes with sudden horror that it is _his _blood she is covered with. _

_As the blood flows from his neck, his decapitated head falls forward off his body and drops to the floor. He looks up at Quinn and sees her laughing manically, with an awful cackle as inhumane and insane as her voice. Sam tries to scream but his lungs are left in his body and he can't do anything but lie there, helpless. Quinn raises her leg up and smiles down at Sam. Her teeth are sharp and pointed like an animals and the smile is cruel and taunting._

"_Goodbye Crowe*, you blonde fuck" she says in her soulless voice, before bringing her foot down on his disembodied head with a loud HONKING sound. _

The honking sound snapped Sam out of his morbid fantasy. Apparently the light was no longer red, and the person behind him was becoming very impatient. HONK HONK HONK.

"Ok, ok I get it." Sam mumbled to himself, waving apologetically at the angry driver, an elderly woman in a pink Plymouth Savoy** she probably bought back when kids still said things like "neato" and attended "sock-hops".

As Sam slowly moved his car forward, she zinged quickly around him, giving him the finger as she passed. It would have been funny if Sam didn't feel like his was driving to a courthouse where he would be executed, then displayed publicly for small children to throw rocks at.

He'd been imaging different break up scenarios since he'd gone home from last period, and they'd been getting increasingly more awful (and ridiculous) the closer he got to Quinn's house. He tried not to think about it, but his mind kept going back to what he was about to do. What if she screamed at him? What if she tried to kill him? Or worse...worse than any other scenario he could dream up, what if she cried?

Sam shuddered at the thought. He couldn't take it if she cried. He would so much prefer it if instead she just grew horns and tail before ripping out his lower intestines and strangling him with them (another one of his scenarios).

Sam gulped as he realized where he was now. It was Quinn's neighbourhood and in a minute he would be able to see Quinn's house, the place where he was sure to meet a most gruesome and unpleasant death. He wished Kurt was with him. He knew Kurt would smile and laugh at how melodramatic Sam got when he was nervous.

As he pulled up to Quinn's house, the only thing that stopped him from putting the car in reverse and driving as fast as possible towards anywhere that was not here was thinking about Kurt and reminding himself that was why he was here in the first place. Once this was over with (and he was pretty sure he _would _survive it) he could be with Kurt guilt and confusion free. Well, almost confusion free. Kurt was still a guy and explaining that to his mother and the kids at school (not to mention his grandmother) was not going to be fun...but that would be dealt with in another chapter of his life. This chapter was about Quinn.

Slowly (very, very slowly) Sam got out of his car and made his way up Quinn's driveway to her door. He hadn't remembered her driveway being so long before, or her door being so huge. The walk up was like something from a Stephen king novel*** and the door seemed to loom at least 6 feet over his head. The knockers, which had once been lions with pleasant faces, were now cruel and jeering. They laughed and mocked him, reminding him that if he was too much of a chicken-shit to knock, he would never be able to nut-up enough to actually go through with the deed itself. _Shit, the knockers are right_ Sam thought to himself sullenly. _I am too much of a chicken-shit..._

Just as he was about to turn around and leave, and let the knockers win, Sam realized something very important. It was such a simple thing, he couldn't believe he over looked it. They were fucking _door knockers, for Christ sake! _All of it was in his head. The driveway was the same length it had always been and the knockers weren't right about anything because they were _inanimate_. He was making everything worse in his mind, psyching himself out for no reason.

Before he could think himself out of it, he raised his hand up and knocked loudly on the door (the knockers may not be real but they were still total douches, and Sam would be damned if he was going to give them the satisfaction of knocking with them).

What felt like hours, but was actually exactly 14.3 seconds later, Quinn opened the door. She was not in her cheerleading uniform, as she had been in all his fantasies, and that was a good sign. She gave him a small, concerned smile and invited him in.

"What did you need to talk to me about, that was so important it couldn't wait another day?" she asked, in what was supposed to be a joking tone. But Sam could tell that underneath the joke was another tone, a very worried one.

She led him inside her house, and sat down on a couch in her living room. It wasn't the same one from his day dreams but they all looked the alike, so it was close enough. She stared at him expectantly and he sat down next to her.

"Well, it's about us." Sam tried to focus on what he had to say, and ignore the fact they were sitting just like in his fantasies.

"Us?" she asked, her voice shaking. Unlike his fantasies, she wasn't looking down. Instead she was staring at him dead-on, her hazel eyes wide with an array of different emotions. He only held her gaze for a second, but in that time he could see confusion, expectance and worry, as well as the two emotions Sam was most afraid of; hurt and anger.

"Yeah...us. As a couple. I mean...I don't think..." _we should continue to be one. _That was how he had intended to finish his sentence, but when he glanced back up at her he couldn't do it. The hurt in her eyes had begun to shine through more than any other emotion and Sam's heart was sinking in his chest. He couldn't do this to her, couldn't break up with her without some sort of _reason._ He looked into her eyes, which started back him with round, sad beauty. He had to tell her the truth.

Well, some of it. He owed her all of it, he knew that. But he wasn't ready for that, not yet. He would tell her what he could though.

"Quinn...I...you may have noticed, that over the past few weeks I've been acting...oddly" Oddly didn't begin to cover the way he'd been acting recently, but it would have to do.

"Yes Sam I have noticed, and oddly doesn't even begin to cover the way you've been acting recently".

Sam wished she'd stop doing that.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But...I just... I haven't been myself lately" he said lamely, unable to find the words that expressed everything he'd been feeling over the last couple of weeks. Quinn didn't seem to appreciate the clichéd phrase either, and Sam thought he saw anger edge itself deeper in her eyes.

"What I mean is" Sam hurriedly continued before Quinn's eyes began to turn red "I haven't been myself because I don't know who that is anymore. I don't know who I am, I don't know what I like, I don't know what I want". He spit it out in a rushed and breathless voice, hoping she'd understand how confused and upset he'd been lately.

"You're confused...is that it? You don't know what you want." She said softly, and Sam felt relieved. She did understand, thank god.

"Yes, exactly. I've been..." Sam began, but Quinn cut him off.

"But..." she continued in a voice tinged with anger "You're _not too confused_ to realize that you _don't _want me".

"Well...umm" Sam mumbled nervously. He hadn't said it, not out loud, but she seemed to know that was what he was trying to say anyhow. There was no backing out now.

"Yeah Quinn, I'm not too confused to know that." Sam looked back into her eyes now. Anger had taken over all the other emotions.

"Well Sam, thanks for letting me know _finally_. How long _have_ you known you wanted to dump me?"

In retrospect, Sam could see the trap he had walked into. But unfortunately, he didn't see it just then, and answered truthfully. "A few weeks now...I couldn't figure out how to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you. I do care about you Quinn, and I'm sorry for doing this to you".

Quinn almost softened a bit, hearing the sincerity in Sam's voice. But when she thought over what he said, his sincerity stopped mattering after about 30 seconds.

"Weeks. Weeks? I've been making a fool out of myself for a few _weeks!_" She was extremely mad now and Sam thought he might have made a mistake in telling her that.

Sam thought it was better not to say anything now. This was becoming more and more like the scenarios that ended with him dead and bleeding on the floor, while she did a tap dance over his mutilated corpse.

"Just tell me one thing..." Quinn said slowly, straining to keep her voice calm. "Is there someone else? Another girl?" Sam thanked Quinn's god for the way she phrased that question. If she'd stopped after "someone else" he would have been fucked.

"No" he replied truthfully "there's no other girl."

"Well, that's good then" Quinn replied in a voice far from good "because then I'd have to punch her face until it broke". Sam gulped as he thought of Quinn breaking Kurt's face and vowed Quinn would never find out about him and Kurt. At least, not the him-and-Kurt that had gone on while there'd still been a Sam-and-Quinn. She was _not _going to break Kurt's face, that was Sam's favourite part...well, one of them.

Sam was just about to say he had to go, thinking there was no way things could get worse, when Quinn slammed her hand down on the coffee table.

"Fucking _men!_" she seethed in a voice much too similar to fantasy-Quinn for Sam's comfort.

"You cheat on me, you knock me up, you say you love me, then you leave me all alone with a baby and a bad rep. You tell me you'll protect me then you dump on the grounds that you're having a fucking existential crisis! WELL FUCK YOU, ALL OF YOU" at this Quinn picked up a vase from the table and threw it across the room. It hit the fire place and shattered.

Sam felt sick. He wanted to say something to make it better, apologize on behalf of himself and his gender, but he was frozen with fear and shame (mostly fear). He raised a hand up and put it on her shoulder, but she slapped it away.

"Get out" she said, her face now buried in her hands.

"Quinn, I..." Sam started.

"I said GET OUT, YOU BLOND _FUCK!_"

That was enough for Sam. He bolted from the room, and from the house and jumped into his car. He didn't even realize where he was going until he pulled up to the Hummel/Hudson driveway.

*Goodbye Crowe is a line from the Tom Cruise movie Minority Report. It's a science fiction movie, and a very good one. I figured it's another one of Sam's favourites. The movie is about people who can predict murders, and the phrase "Goodbye Crowe" is heard multiple times in the movie, when we see the premonition of one character murdering someone named Crowe. They say it right before they shoot him.

** This a Plymouth Savoy. .com/files/62/vehicles/449b42f07defc/d0_ So just, ya know...imagine it pink and being driven by an old lady.

***Stephen King has a story called the Longest Walk, about an event called "the Longest Walk" in which 100 boys walk for days and nights without stopping or resting until all but one are dead. This relates to Sam as to him, the walk up Quinn's driveway feels like the longest walk.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Wow, I post a lot of warnings, don't I? Oh well. Actually, this is really more of a disclaimer than a warning so…**

**DISCLAIMER: Parts of the following chapter are just a tad more EXTREMELY DRAMATIC than usual but don't worry, its not a permanent change. But I don't think Sam liked angry-Quinn quite as much as I did….no, he definitely didn't..**

Chapter 9:

Sam had driven to Kurt's house in a robotic state, refusing to let himself process what had just happened. He hadn't even realized where he was until he turned off the ignition and walked to the front door. He didn't let himself think about anything that had occurred at Quinn's house until Kurt opened the door and smiled at him.

Then he broke.

The flashes of anger in her eyes, the vase shattered on the fire place, the things she'd said and how she'd said them..

._.Fucking men.._

_...Fuck you, all of you…._

_You blond fuck_

It all came at him at once, like a machine gun firing right into his brain. He couldn't hold himself together anymore, and when he saw Kurt's smile turn to concern, he no longer felt like he had to.

His shoulders were shaking before he even stepped through the threshold, and by the time Kurt's arm were around him he was sobbing harder than he had in years. The hate in Quinn's eyes had been overwhelming and Sam hated himself because he knew he brought that hate on himself. He had done that to her, made her say those things and act that way. It was his fault.

What was worse, worse than everything that had happened and everything he felt, was that even though Kurt's arms were around him, it wasn't the comforting hug Sam had expected. He had put everything on this, keeping himself together long enough to drive safely to Kurt's house thinking that once he was here everything would be ok. But it wasn't. Kurt was holding him stiffly and loosely, awkwardly patting him on the back.

It was too much.

Sam tried to stop sobbing into Kurt's shoulder long enough to speak.

"S-she was s-so mad….so mad. Please. I need...I can't take it if you, I can't take it...if..y-you.."

Sam choked back his sobs and tried to finish his sentence. The words kept getting stuck in his throat.

He lifted his head up and looked Kurt in the eye. He kept his arms around Kurt's waist though, feeling like he might fall over if he let go.

"I can't take it if you reject me too" he finally managed, all in one go.

Kurt bit his lip and looked at Sam, his eyes red and blood shot. Then he raised his hands up to touch his tear-streaked face before pulling it towards him and kissing him, his mouth enveloping Sam's completely. Finally, Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam properly, and tried to let him know he _was_ here for him, in one long, slow kiss.

Sam resumed his sobbing and shaking as Kurt kissed him, relieved to finally be receiving the comfort he needed. He kissed him back, quickly and desperately. His sobbing tappered off as their kissing intensified. Sam was holding on to Kurt even harder now, and Kurt was running his hands through Sam's hair, trying to match the desperation and intensity in Sam's embraces.

As Sam continued to cling to Kurt, he remained completely unaware of anything else around him...until he heard a loud clanging sound come from across the room.

The two untangled themselves from each other and Sam realized why Kurt had been so reluctant to comfort him at first; they were not alone in the house.

Standing across the room, with an over turned bowl of popcorn at his feet, was a very shocked and confused Finn.

* * *

Kurt stood frozen on the spot, with his eyes on the floor. The moment Finn had made his clumsy and poorly-timed entrance, Sam had removed himself from his arms and was now standing next to him with a panicked look on his face.

Kurt knew this would happen.

Had been waiting for it, in fact. The moment someone found out about them, Kurt had known that would be it for Sam. Any minute now Sam was going to smack him in the face, call him a fag and say that their relationship had been nothing more than temporary insanity.  
Kurt was sure of it.

In a way, it was a relief. No more waiting or dreading, or fearing that each kiss they shared would be the last. He had tried to prepare himself for what he saw as inevitable, but when he saw the hysteria in Sam's eyes, it still hurt. A lot.

The three of them stood there, all unsure of what to do next.

Finn spoke first, sort of.

"...Uhhh…" he said. It wasn't much, but it seemed to wake Sam up from his terrified daze.

"Finn...I just...I..." Sam opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, having spoke with no idea as to what he was going to say. Finn thought back to a week ago, when Sam had stood on his front porch and done the same open-close mouth thing. Sam's weird behavior that day made a lot more sense now, actually.

Finn tried to process what he had seen, and break it down into something he could understand.

"You're Gay" Finn said, pointing accusingly at Sam.

Kurt grimaced at Finn's words, and looked reluctantly up at Sam. _Here it comes.._.he thought sadly, trying to brace himself for an onslaught of insulting, homophobic denial.

Amazingly, none came.

"Yeah, guess so..." Sam said quietly, looking down and taking Kurt's hand in his. Kurt stared up at Sam, unwilling to believe what he just heard.

"What?" he asked, sure he had heard wrong.

Sam shot Kurt a funny look, before turning his eyes back to his shoes.

"Seriously Kurt I don't think I can handle coming out to two people at once, especially since I sort of assumed that _you_ already knew" Sam murmured, still looking at the ground but with a smile now twitching at his lips.

Kurt shrieked happily, and threw himself at Sam, pressing his lips against Sam's in a very happy, but oddly smooshed kiss.

Sam smiled and ran his hand over Kurt's hair, smoothing down the hairs that had become misplaced during their initial embrace. He kissed him back softly, then moved their mouths apart.

"Way to ease Finn into the whole me-being-gay thing" Sam muttered, and Kurt blushed. For a minute, he had actually forgotten that Finn was there at all.

Finn coughed, in lieu of having anything to say. He stood with his hands in his pocket, looking twice as awkward as usual.

"So, uh...that's new..." Finn stammered, looking anywhere but the two boys across the room who were once again locked in each others arms.

"Yeah, fairly new. I'm still figuring things out..." Sam half-smiled at Finn, and Kurt squeezed Sam's hand reassuringly. Sam smiled down at Kurt and cleared his throat.

"Can we sit down, and like talk about this or something?" Sam tried, unsure of how things were supposed to work with the whole "coming-out" thing.

"Ok..." Finn said, moving stiffly to the couch. Sam and Kurt sat down on the couch across from him.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but the moment he did the phone rang. "I'll be back in a moment" he said, and rushed to answer the phone in the other room.

Sam and Finn were left alone together, both mentally cursing whoever it was who had called.

"So...how...I mean, what did he..." Finn searched for exactly what he was trying to say. "How did he get you to be gay?"

Sam narrowed his eyes, trying to remember that Finn was just in shock, and also very stupid. He couldn't be held accountable for the things that came from his simple brain.

"Well, see I was in the locker room in a towel and he came in and grabbed my junk, and then I guess I was just infected with the gay-disease" Sam replied sarcastically.

Finn's eyes widened, as though he had taken what Sam said seriously. He opened his mouth, then seem to realize that that was obviously _not_ what had happened, and closed it again.

"Right, sorry. I didnt mean to be insensitive about your...gayness." Finn grumbled quietly. Sam rolled his eyes as Kurt walked back into the room.

"Sorry I took so long, that was my Dad" Kurt said to Finn "He said he's going out to dinner Carole and we should order ourselves a pizza or something, which means _you_ can order a pizza and I'll make myself a salad" As he spoke, Kurt resumed his spot on the couch next to Sam, who was still glaring at Finn.

"So, what'd I miss?" Kurt asked optimistically.

"Not much, I was just inviting Finn to my gay-initiation ceremony where I'll be completely accepted into the gay community and presented with a pink silk shirt, a copy of Cher's entire catalogue, and a shirtless picture of Brad Pitt" Sam snapped.

"...Personally, I've always preferred George Clooney..." Kurt said quietly, looking away. "But your entitled to your opinions".

Sam slumped down in his seat, absent-mindedly moving his hand over Kurt's as he did so. Kurt beamed, and Finn sighed audibly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I'm just having trouble understanding this." Finn explained.

Sam continued to look sour, so Finn went on.

"But just because I don't understand it exactly, doesn't mean I'm not happy for you...two. I mean, I know Kurt's been lonely for a while now and stuff, and you obviously make him happy, so you know...that's good. I mean we could all tell something was different last week, in a good singing-while-he-did-the-dishes-way. So I guess that's you..."

Sam looked at Kurt for confirmation and Kurt smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Finn blushed, but was determined to be comfortable with his step-brothers new relationship. His initial reaction had been...less than good, and he was determined to make up for it.

"What I'm saying is, I won't, you know...tell anyone, if you don't want me to" Finn looked at Sam and was relieved to see that his angry expression had softened a bit.

"Good" Sam said, "Like I said, I'm still figuring things out, and I want to be able to tell people myself….when I'm ready". Finn nodded understandingly. If he was Sam, he didn't think he would _ever_ tell people. But obviously he didn't know as much about Sam as he thought he did.

Kurt was resting his head on Sam's shoulder, and their hands were folded together in Sam's lap. Sam's thumb was massaging small circles on the back of Kurt's hand, and as Finn watched them together, he smiled. They obviously really liked each other, Finn could tell just from seeing how comfortable they were with together. Finn decided then that he was in full support of this relationship, and totally comfortable with it himself.

Sam leaned down and began to kiss Kurt softly on the mouth, and Finn looked away.

Ok, he was _almost_ totally comfortable with it.

* * *

**So I am thinking of writing another story from Quinn's perspective, starting from their break up. Any thoughts? **


	10. Chapter 10

**So obviously this story is not canon with whats happening on the show, and after much deliberation I decided that Finchel is still together in this story, because its my story and I'm gonna do what I want. Take that Ryan Murphy!**

**I just thought I'd mention that, for the record. **

Chapter 10:

Sam ended up staying over at the Hummel/Hudson house for dinner that night. He and Finn ordered a pizza, and despite protests from both boys ("But there are veggies _on the pizza!_" Finn insisted) Kurt had a salad. Kurt and Sam decided to keep their PDA to a minimum, for Finn's sake. They could tell he was trying and wanted to cut the guy some slack. For now.

After dinner, the phone rang once more. This time it was Rachel calling for Finn (duh) and asking him over. Finn jumped at the opportunity for possible boob-fondling, and was out of the house before Sam could finish the joke he was making about how they must remember to practice safe sex.

* * *

Now that Finn was gone, Sam and Kurt commenced with their original plan for the evening. Sam was surprised to find he had actually remembered to put _Blade Runner_ in his car before driving to Quinn's house. Kurt popped popcorn ("Sodium and fat-free" Kurt informed Sam. Sam popped some in his mouth and notified Kurt that it was also "taste free") and the two sat down on the couch together.

As they watched the movie, Sam had his arm around Kurt, who rested his head against his chest. About 30 minutes into the film, it occurred to Sam that this was probably a waste of a perfectly good empty house. They could watch a movie together anytime, but they wouldn't be alone like this often.

He looked down at Kurt, who at the moment was nuzzling his head directly into Sam's chest to avoid the violence currently on screen. Sam moved his arm more protectively around Kurt, who smiled back thankfully.

On second thought, this was a great way to spend the evening.

After _Blade Runner_, they watched _Singin' in the Rain_ and Kurt was delighted to see how much Sam obviously enjoyed it. He got very involved with the characters and even after the movie was over, he wouldn't stop talking about how awesome Donald O'Connor was.

"Seriously, did you see him run up those walls? He was like 'yeah, I'm just gonna defy all the rules of gravity for a moment, 'scuse me' and gravity was all 'oh no I have been defied!' It was _awesome_. And speaking of awesome" Sam continued, abruptly changing the subject "What did you think of _Blade Runner_?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "I liked it. I mean, it was weird but it was very interesting. Honestly, I was expecting a flashy technobabble extravaganza that was all back-up dancers and no main act, but I was wrong. It had a really interesting and introspective undertone to it. It was sort of beautiful at times."

Sam stared at Kurt in disbelief.

"Wow."

"What?" Kurt asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Nothing, it just I can't believe you understood it so well...I had been thinking that I should have started you off on something lighter but hell, maybe next we'll just skip right to _12 monkeys_" Sam grinned.

"Um, ok. I don't know what thats supposed to mean but sure. I was never really into sci-fi before but its has a certain something to it. Not to mention, I love those future -outfits."

Sam laughed. "Maybe we can make a thing out of this. We watch one musical or movie of your choosing, and one of mine. Sort of a double-feature."

Kurt grinned. "Yes, almost _a science-fiction double feature_." With that, Kurt burst into song. Sam joined in at the first chorus, and was surprised to realize he remembered all (ok, most) of the lyrics.

Kurt had grabbed a remote control to use a substitute-mic and Sam had to pause in his singing for a moment to laugh as he watched Kurt pretend to put all his effort into the song.

As Kurt wrapped up the final lyrics (which he did know off by heart and word for word) Sam grabbed him and pulled him back onto the couch. He kissed him tenderly on the mouth, and Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, lying half-under him on the couch. Sam brushed his lips along Kurt's jaw-line over to his ear. He sucked on Kurt's ear lobe and then moved his mouth up. "I have something _very_ important to ask you" he whispered. Kurt offered a small "mmm-hmm" by way of reply.

Sam kissed Kurt once more on the mouth before looking him in the eye and saying, very slowly: "Do you know what a flux capacitor is?"

Kurt groaned and closed his eyes. "_Please_ tell me you are _not_ still talking about science-fiction movies?" he said in a exasperated tone of voice.

Sam grinned sheepishly. "Just answer the question, and I swear I'll shut up."

Kurt rolled his eye. "I know its something from a movie about time-travel."

Sam got a pained expression on his face and opend his mouth to respond, but Kurt put his finger up to Sam's lips to silence him. "Oh no you don't. You said that all I had to do was answer your question. Well, question answered. Now come here" Kurt said, pulling Sam back towards him.

Sam resumed what he had been doing before, but Kurt could tell he wasn't completely focused. A moment later, Kurt sighed defeatedly and broke their kiss apart.

"Ok fine, whats a flux compactor? Tell me."

A huge smile spread across Sam's face, and Kurt rolled his eyes while trying to surpress a smile. "Ok, well first of all its flux _capacitor_ not compactor. And second of all its not just 'something from a movie about time-travel' its _what makes time travel possible!_"

Kurt stared at him, not really seeing a huge difference. "But it is from a movie?"

"Yes, its from Back to the Future."

"Right...ok. I still don't understand why you had to bring this up now."

"Because I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE'T SEEN _BACK TO THE FUTURE_!" Sam shouted, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

Kurt laughed and covered his face with his hand. "OK, ok. Next time we...hang out? Go on a date? What would you call this?"

"A date." Sam responded instantly. Kurt smiled.

"Ok, on our next...date, I promise we will watch Back to the Future. And I'll get back to you on what musical we'll be watching. There are so many you need to see, I cannot decide."

Sam blushed. "Oh...well...actually, on our next date I sort of wanted...to do something a bit more special than eating pizza and salad and watching movies- not that I don't love doing that, but I sort of wanted to you know, take you out. On an official date and stuff..." Sam finished quietly, his eyes downcast.

"Sam Evans, are you asking me out?" Kurt asked, pretending to be shocked.

Sam looked up, still blushing intenstly. He was relieved to see that Kurt had a huge smile on his face, and relaxed a little. "Yes, Kurt Hummel. I am. Will you go out with me?"

Instead of answering, Kurt made a high-pitched squealing noise and jumped forward, kissing Sam on the mouth happily. Sam took that as a "yes" and kissed him back.

"BUT" Sam continued, breaking up the kiss. "After we go out, we're coming back here or to my house and watching those movies."

"Yes, yes, yes" Kurt said hastily "Can we please kiss now?"

Sam answered by leaning Kurt back on the couch and kissing his neck softly. As he moved his mouth over his neck and down onto his collar-bone, he smiled as he heard Kurt mumble "Finally."


	11. Chapter 11

**Just for the record, any negative opinions expressed of other character are the opinions of the characters expressing them, and not me.**

Chapter 11:

Sam and Kurt ended up having their "officially official first date" (as Sam dubbed it) the very next day (also Sam's idea, but it received no protests from Kurt). After much deliberation they decided to go to Breadstix because...well, there really was nothing else. One horse towns like theirs basically came with a matching number of nice restaurants.

The date had gone wonderfully, conversation was easy and fun. They talked about movies ("No way Riff-Raff could take Rocky in a fight! Without that laser, Riff-Raff's shit is weak..."), glee club ("Sure she's with Puck now, but I would bet my pair of Gucci shoes that secretly she's pining for some Brittany love") and the phone conversation Sam had with Quinn that morning.

Sam had called around 10:00 am, knowing Quinn to be an early riser. Of course, she wasn't that morning though, because it has been previously established that God very much hates Sam Evans. When she picked up she sounded groggy and very displeased to have been awoken.

The conversation could have gone better.

Quinn: Hullo? Whoisthis? (Sam had blocked his number from appearing on the caller ID figuring that was the only he could get her to pick up...he was probably right).

Sam: Its Sam but PLEASE DON'T HANG UP.

Quinn: [low grumbling noise] You woke me up. And yesterday you BROKE me up. Broke up with me, I mean. I'm tired...so gimme one reason I shouldn't hang up?

Sam: Because I am calling to beg pathetically for your forgiveness?

Quinn: [sigh] You have 30 seconds. Go.

Sam: Ok, thank you. I wanted to say I am very sorry for upsetting you so much yesterday. Your a great person, and you were a perfect girlfriend. I never meant to hurt you.

Quinn: [pause] Go on.

Sam: But I think our break up was for the best because

At this point in the conversation Quinn made a loud sound into the phone, like a buzzer on a game show, and screamed "WRONG ANSWER" before hanging up.

* * *

"Don't worry about it" Kurt advised wisely at dinner. "She'll forgive you eventually."

"I don't think so..." Sam worried.

"Why wouldn't she? Her last two boyfriends, and I use the term 'boyfriend' loosely when referring to Puck, were much worse." Kurt poured dressing on his salad as he spoke. "I mean, Finn cheated on her, and with Rachel Berry of all people" he continued "then left her alone and several months preggo. And Puck is well...Puck."

"I cheated on her too..." Sam said sadly, his head lowered into his burger.

"Ok thats true. But I'm much more understandable than Rachel." He joked. "And besides, she doesn't that know that. That you cheated, I mean". He said, taking a bite out of a tomato.

"Right that makes it all better. Thank god that instead of just cheating on her, I lied to her about it, too" Sam retorted.

Kurt gave him a raised-eyebrow look. "Hey, that was your idea, remember?"

"I know, I know..." he mumbled.

"Listen, your doing your best to make things right. Maybe you should sing a song to her on Monday or something. But theres nothing you can do about it right now, so just eat your fatty dead cow on a bun and stop moping." Kurt said gently.

Sam sighed and picked up the burger. "Ok, moping done. I just feel bad about being another notch on her 'no luck with men' belt."

"You can't blame yourself for that, the other two notches are in no way your fault. Maybe she should consider switching teams. Get a new belt, with no notches."

"That makes no sense. Why would someone get a belt with no notches? It would defeat the purpose of the belt, you wouldn't be able to tighten it or anything..."

"Maybe its just for display purposes or something. They make very cute belts now..."

The conversation went on from there moving from notchless belts to whether or not potato skins were disgusting and so on. Nothing of particular consequence came up until the food was done, and the cheque arrived.

Sam immediately reached forward to pay it, and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He said, confused.

"Why do you assume you're paying?" Kurt answered.

"Am I...not supposed to?"

"When your on a date with a girl then social norm dictates that the guy is supposed to pay, yes. But as you may have noticed, we're both guys" Kurt said edgily.

"Well yeah, but you're" Kurt shot Sam a look and he stopped speaking. "Nevermind..."

Kurt nodded, approving Sam's decision to stop talking. "So...what" Sam continued "Do you wanna like, arm wrestle for it or something?"

Kurt laughed, and Sam was relieved. "No, I'm not going to arm wrestle for it. But lets make a deal. From now on, whoever does the 'asking out' for the date will also do the paying. 'Kay?"

Sam nodded. "So...what your saying is, since I asked you out on this date, I pay, right?"

"Basically."

"So you got mad at me for no reason!"

"I did not get mad, I got..." Kurt searched for the right word while Sam waited with his eyebrows raised "I got...shut up." Kurt finished lamely. Sam laughed.

"So," Sam said, changing the subject "what did you have in mind for our next date?"

Kurt grinned. "Well, how do you feel about karaoke?"

* * *

School that week had been a mixed experience for Sam. Half the time he was in such a good mood, he had to physically restrain himself from putting "is now officially dating Kurt Hummel" as his facebook status on at least three separate occasions. The other half of the time, reminders of Quinn made him wish he was dead.

She wasn't in glee on Monday or Wednesday, and Sam had a sick feeling in the pitt of his stomach, sure it was because of him. When she finally showed up on Friday, she ignored him. He had never met someone so proficient at say nothing at such a deafening volume. She didn't sit near him in any of the classes they had together, and when he tried speaking to her in the halls, she pretended she didn't see him. He was upset, but decided that it would just take some time for her to cool off, and he would resume apologizing then.

In the mean time, he would focus most of his energies on his new relationship with Kurt, something he couldn't ever get enough of saying, even if he was only saying it in his head.

He would have gladly focused everything he had on his relationship, but something else needed his attention to. How he was going to tell people about his relationship.

That is what he was going over in his mind at the beginning of glee on Friday, when Mr. Schuester came into the classroom with his very special "I've got a brilliant new idea that will ultimately force you to embarrass yourselves further by singing publicly in some new and awkward way" smile. It was such a dangerous smile, Sam was a little afraid.

"OK, I have had a brilliant new idea for next weeks theme." He said enthusiastically, clapping his hands together to emphasize his excitement. He was more jazzed than usual about whatever this theme was. Sam wondered if Mr. Schue had gotten this idea from the guidance counselor, convinced it would win her over. Maybe they were going to perform a musical about STD's or something.

Right, like anyone could think that was a good idea.

"So, all of you have your niche genres in which you excel" he continued "Rachel and Kurt, you two are superb at broadway numbers, Finn you have classic rock, Mercedes your songs are strong and powerful, and the way you hold those notes..." This was going to be bad, Sam could tell. He glanced at Kurt, and saw he looked just as worried.

"But when your performing professionally, it won't always be what your most comfortable with, or what you can do best. You have to take yourself out of your comfort zones, and try something new." He smiled broadly, and Sam was sure he heard Britney whimper behind him. He felt like whimpering a little, too.

"For next week, I want you to pick a song like no song you have ever sung. It needs to be new and different, and completely unlike you. But you'll make it fit. As performers, you will mold yourself to it." He glanced around the room, oblivious to the glares he was receiving.

"So, you have the rest of the period to start figuring things out. Talk to a member of the club that has a completely different style from you, and maybe use their influence for your performance."

Sam looked back again at Kurt, who was smiling at him. Maybe this assignment wouldn't be so bad.

Sam and Kurt spent the rest of the period in the corner of the classroom, apart from everyone else.

Sam looked around to see how was talking to who.

Rachel was speaking rapidly to a very confused looking Artie, Quinn and Mercedes were chatting happily in the back row of chairs, Tina seemed to be arguing with Puck, Brittany was speaking to Brad the piano player, Finn and Mike were listening to something on Finn's iPod and Santana was filing her nails, while half-heartedly conversing with Mr. Schuester.

After surveying the rest of the club, Sam turned back to Kurt, who had been doing the same.

"I am very curious to see what Brittany is planning" Kurt said, gesturing to the blond girl who was now seated next to Brad at the piano, randomly pecking at different keys with her fingers.

"It will be a brilliant performance, I'm sure." Sam said laughing. They began talking about their respective assignments, both secretly trying to think of a way to send a secret message to the other through their choice of song. However, their conversation quickly turned towards their date that night, at the karaoke place Kurt said was called Chant.

"Its great, you'll love it. Mercedes and I went a few times a couple of months ago, but its like 30 minutes from here so its annoying to get to." Kurt was very excited, and Sam was skeptical but willing to give it a chance. "But its so worth it, I swear."

"If you say so" Sam said, smiling. "Just don't expect me to sing anything."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"But you have to sing something" Kurt said, picking up their conversation from glee like it hadn't happened 4 hours ago "Its a karaoke club. Thats the whole point!"

They were on their way to _Chant_, and Kurt hadn't stopped pouting since Sam had picked him up. "Actually, the _whole point_ is to have a good time, and I don't think I'll feel comfortable singing in front of so many strangers, by myself."

"You sang at Sectionals" Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, with Quinn and the rest of the club. And besides, those people don't count. They were like our parents and teachers and shit. These are real people. Who judge. Harshly."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "This is exactly what Mr. Schuester was saying today, we need to get out of our comfort zones! Try new things...new things, like karaoke."

Sam turned a corner, and stopped at a red light. He turned to face Kurt. "Kurt, I don't know if you've noticed but I have been trying a _lot_ of new things lately, things that have taken me far away from my comfort zone." The light turned green and he moved the car forward. "I would appreciate it if you took that into consideration."

Kurt was silent, and so Sam continued. "Besides, I don't see you taking any steps out of your comfort zone. Karaoke is right up your alley. What are you planning on singing? Probably Lady Gaga or something..."

Kurt scoffed. "Of course I'm not planning on singing_ Lady Gaga_. Why would I ever want to be so predictable." He looked away from Sam, leaning his face against the window. He had _totally_ been planning on singing Lady Gaga…

The rest of the drive was done in silence. They pulled up to the club about 15 minutes later and got out of the car.

Kurt was about to walk in, when Sam gabbed his hand and pulled him towards him. Sam leaned down and kissed him, placing his hand on the back of Kurt's neck. He pulled away, and took both of Kurt's hands in his, looking him straight in the eye.

"Hey, I love it when you sing Lady Gaga." he smiled "I'm sorry, 'Kay?" Kurt smiled, relieved. Every time they argued, he was sure Sam was going to leave him.

"I'm sorry I got mad, you don't have to sing karaoke if you don't want to. I just, thought it would be fun" he said, pressing himself against Sam's chest. Sam smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"You're forgiven. And maybe you were right. I mean, I have taken a lot of steps out of comfort zone lately, and its worked out pretty well" Kurt beamed up at Sam. "So maybe, I'll...give karaoke a shot" Sam said, feeling apprehensive but determined. He would karaoke, and it would be great.

Probably.

Sam sighed. One day he was going to have to learn to say "no" and mean it to Kurt.

Kurt clapped his hands together excitedly. "It's _so_ fun Sam, I promise. Cross my heart" he said, making an "X" over his chest, and dragging Sam by the hand into the club. Sam looked around, not particularly impressed by what he was seeing. It was a standard club, with a bar, tables and a dance floor. The only thing that identified it as a karaoke bar was the stage at the front, the musical notes painted on the wall...and of course, the tall red haired girl belting out some love song.

"'Alone Again' by Alyssa Reid" Kurt informed Sam, who nodded. They made there way to the back of the club, where the bar was. "There are no waiters, you get your food here and then go to a table." Sam could see a door opening behind the bar, that must lead to a kitchen. A grumpy looking tattooed man stood behind the bar, staring at Kurt and Sam, who asked for a menu.

The bartender gave them one to share, and each boy placed his order. Sam took an immediate dislike to the bartender, who called Kurt "Doll face" at least three times while taking their orders.

They got their food, and went to a table far from the stage, so they could hear each other speak over the music. Sam had ordered a salad too for once. He had decided that he still wanted to maintain his physique, for Kurt's sake. But he was not giving up on the foods he liked this time, not completely. He had put down Monday's as his official "eat what I want" day. He would be healthy the rest of the week. Kurt grinned, obviously approving of this decision.

As they ate their salads, Kurt pointed to a man standing near the front of the club, who was dressed all in black except for his shoes, which were bright green and supremely awesome. "Thats Dan, he owns and runs the club" Kurt explained. "On his name tag it says 'HDIC'. Last time we were here, Mercedes asked him what it stood for. He said 'Head Dick in Charge'. I thought it was pretty funny." Sam snorted.

Aside from the bartender, this place seemed ok. And there was a dude on stage currently performing an awful cover of a Katy Perry song, but people were cheering anyhow. Sam felt a little better.

Kurt was watching the guy on stage with a look of disgust on his face. "He was here last time, too. He destroyed poor Katy Perry then as well." He shook his head sadly.

"So" Kurt said, turning away from the Katy Perry massacre happening on stage "What type of song do you think you'll sing for the glee assignment?"

Sam thought for a minute, refraining from asking Kurt what type song would impress him most. "Truly, I have no idea."

Kurt laughed, and placed a hand on Sam's knee to comfort him. "Don't worry, neither do I. We'll figure something out."

Sam covered Kurt's hand with his own. "Yeah I guess. I just, I mean how am I supposed to do something different from my 'usual style' when I don't even know what my usual style is."

"Well, your style is...hmm" Kurt scratched his chin and bit his lip as he considered "Well, you sang 'Billionare' and 'Time of your life'..."

"Mr. Schue picked that song and told us to sing it."

"Ok, well...so your style is...its very..." Kurt gave Sam an apologetic look "Yes, I see your point."

"Exactly. I have no style."

"Oh thats not true. You have style, we just don't know what it is yet. But we're in the perfect place for you to find your style." Kurt said, gesturing around him. "So, what do you feel like singing? What kind of music do you like? Goodness, I can't believe we haven't had this conversation sooner..."

"Well...I like...umm...songs...with...music..." Sam said lamely.

"Brilliant answer, I know exactly what your style is now. Excellent Job." Kurt said sarcastically. "Really Sam your going to have to try a bit harder."

Sam stuck his tongue out playfully. "I know that, but I can't think on command. Oh god, I sound like Finn" Kurt giggled as Sam pinched the bridge of his nose in disdain.

"Come on, we're going to sign up before they run out of spaces" Kurt said, once again leading Sam by the hand.

"How can I sign up when I don't know what I want to sing?"

"Its easy, all you have to do is think of a song that really means something to you, something that expresses how you feel in all the ways you can't by yourself."

"Oh, is that all I have to do?"

"Yes, that's it." Kurt said, signing himself up to go on next. "Good luck" he said, pecking him on the cheek and making his way onto the stage.

Sam let out a long sigh, staring at the sign up sheet before him. He heard the song Kurt was going to sing start playing, and checked what he signed up for. It was "I Wanna be Loved by You".

Sam watched Kurt perform and was amazed by how easy it looked for him, how natural. He obviously loved being in the spotlight, and was hamming it up every opportunity he got, winking and blowing kisses at the crowd, who cheered.

Sam grinned and wished he could sing like that, with such ease and charisma. He wanted to sing a song to Kurt, something that expressed his feelings. He racked his brain, but couldn't think of anything.

_I need to listen to more music..._He thought, realizing he only owned one CD, a Bruce Springsteen album his Dad had bought for him on his 13th birthday…

Kurt wrapped up his song, and made his way off the stage, and back to where Sam was standing.

"Good Luck," he said giving Sam a quick kiss "You'll have fun, I promise."

He kissed him one more time before going to find somewhere to sit.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Sam mumbled to himself, watching Kurt walk away.

Suddenly, he remembered something Kurt had said earlier in the evening, and his eyes lit up. He scribbled his song down and made his way onto the stage, through the backstage area Kurt had just left.

Backstage the owner of the club, who Kurt had said was named "Dan", was sitting at a large computer and typing something very quickly. When Sam came up he looked at him, then opened something up on the computer screen.

"What song you singin?" Dan asked. Sam told him, and Dan entered it into the computer.

"Yeah, we got that. The screen off to the side will show the words, remember to sing into the mic. You'd be surprised how many people forget that part." As he spoke, he never once paused in what he was typing.

"If we have to tell you what we're singing back here, why do we need to to write it on that list" Sam asked, peaking out onto the stage. Everyone was chatting patiently, waiting for the next performer.

Waiting for him.

"I like lists" Dan said, barely glancing up. Sam nodded, as though that made perfect sense. He took a deep breath and walked out.

A few people clapped as he walked up to the mic, and he saw Kurt was among them, sitting at a small table in the front row. Sam waved weakly at him, and Kurt gave him a quick thumbs up.

Sam glanced at the monitor, which was mounted high on a wall in a way that made it invisible to the those in the crowd. The words "Good Luck, Blondie" flashed briefly on the screen, and then the lyrics to "Cross My Heart" by the Bruce Springsteen began appearing, and the music started.

Sam looked at Kurt, and began singing.

_First time I crossed my heart I was beggin' baby, please_

_At your bedside, down on my knees_

_When I crossed my heart_

_When I crossed my heart_

_I crossed my heart, pretty baby over you_

Kurt was smiling insanely and Sam felt more confident. He tapped his feet and swayed in time to the music.

_Second time I crossed my heart rain came in from the south_

_I was lyin' there with something sweet and salty in my mouth_

_When I crossed my heart_

_When I crossed my heart_

_When I crossed my heart, pretty darlin' over you_

_Well, you may think the world's black and white_

_And you're dirty or you're clean_

_You better watch out you don't slip_

_Through them spaces in between_

He grabbed the microphone stand tilted it sideways, getting into the song.

_Little boys, little girls_

_They know their wrongs from their rights_

_Once you cross your heart_

_You ain't ever supposed to lie_

He realized he had been singing the last part of the song with his eyes closed, and he opened them to sing the final verse.

_Well, life ain't nothin' but a cold hard ride_

_I ain't leavin' 'til I'm satisfied_

_I cross my heart_

_Yeah, I cross my heart_

_Well, I cross my heart, pretty darlin' over you_

He looked around when he finished, and his heart sank. The crowd was cheering, but Kurt wasn't there. He sulked off stage. It hadn't been that bad, had it?

Just as he was thinking he should probably transfer school, someone grabbed him and pulled him backstage, and began kissing him with rapid intensity.

"Kurt, slow down...I can't breathe" Sam managed between kisses. Kurt ran his hands over Sam's chest and through his hair.

"Sam that was amazing..." Kurt whispered, his mouth still pressed against Sam's. "Mmm...so sexy..."

Sam smiled, wrapping his arms over Kurt's next and feeling proud. He was about to return the sentiments when they heard a throat being cleared behind him. They turned around and saw Dan the manager staring at them with a bemused look on his face. There was a short brunette girl standing next to him, evidently waiting to go on next. She was smiling widely.

"Oh, don't stop on our account." she said. "No really, I was quite enjoying the show." She raised her eye brows up and down a few times.

Sam blushed and Kurt muttered a quick apology, looking the girl up and down. Sam could practically feel Kurt mentally critiquing her outfit. She was wearing a plain white T-shirt, and a jean skirt that looked like it had been run over repeatedly by a truck. Her socks were black with rainbow polka dots, and went all the way up to her thighs. Kurt scoffed.

"Are those _men's shoes_ your wearing" Kurt asked, wrinkling his nose. Sam had to agree, her shoes did look like a pair of dirty men's work boots.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Is that a women's blouse you're wearing" she snapped back, before brushing past them to the stage.

"Fashion knows no gender!" Sam called after her, and she rolled her eyes at him before picking up the microphone.

"Come on, lets go" Kurt said softly, tugging at Sam's collar. He could hear the girl singing "Jane" by the Barenaked Ladies behind him. She wasn't bad.

"Hope to see you again soon" Dan the owner said to them, giving them a friendly wave while still focusing intensely on his computer screen.

"Yeah, me too..." Sam said, surprised that he meant it.

"How come we're leaving so quickly, I like it there" Sam said as they walked through the parking lot. "I wanted to sing another song..."

Kurt laughed. "A few hours ago you didn't want to sing anything."

"I know...What can I say, you were right." Sam shrugged.

"Good, I love being right...and don't worry, we can come back tomorrow." Kurt said, as they reached the car.

"I just wanted a little privacy when I did _this_" he said, pressing Sam against the car and shoving his tongue down his throat. Sam moaned, and somehow managed to get the car door open without breaking their embrace. He got into the passenger seat of the car backwards, pulling Kurt in on top of him.

* * *

**A/N: so Sam just takes 30 seconds and thinks of a song, but I spent a LONG time trying to find the right one for him to sing. It seemed like every song I liked had the word "girl" in it like a million times. Or was way to lovey-dovey for this stage in their relationship. Seriously, I changed it like four times after I had decided what song to do.**

**This seemed to be the best I could find, and at the very least I imagine he would look very good singing it.**

**But I still have no idea what Sam's style is. Any ideas?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Sam sat in the passengers seat of the car with Kurt straddling him. Kurt was running his hands over his chest, and slowly sucking on his neck. Sam thought his eyeballs might roll back in his head. He moved his head up and began kissing his ear, and Sam moaned.

Just then someone tapped on the window, and Kurt jumped.

Sam groaned. Cock-blockers…

Kurt put his head on Sam's shoulder. "Maybe we should find somewhere else to do this?" He said into Sam's jacket. Sam agreed.

A few minutes later, they were out of the parking lot and back on the highway. "So, where are we going?" Kurt asked. "We can't go to my house, I blew off Friday Night Dinner to go out, and if I show up and now then go straight to my room, my Dad'll flip."

Sam thought. "My Mom had a date tonight, but if it didn't go well she might be home. I'll call and see."

Kurt stared. "Your Mom went on a date?"

Sam nodded.

"And your okay with that?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I mean I'm probably never going to have to meet the guy so whatever. This is the first date, she would only bring him home after like...6 months." Sam pulled up to a red light, and took out his cell phone.

He opened the phonebook and pressed "Home". No one answered, and the light turned green. He handed the phone to Kurt. "Go to the phonebook, press 'Mom', then press speaker." He instructed. Kurt did as he was told, and a moment later a giggling voice from the phone said "Helloooo?"

That was a good sign.

"Mom, its Sam. Just wondering how your date was going?"

"Oh, its going well. I'm sorry, we just finished dinner now so we might be a little late...is that ok?"

Sam grinned. "Yeah Mom, its fine. My friend Kurt is coming over, ok?"

"Good, I'm glad you won't be alone. You've been hanging out with Kurt a lot lately, am I ever going to meet him?"

Kurt grinned at him."Yes Mom, you can meet him soon, ok? I gotta go, I'm driving."

"Bye Sam, Love you!" she said before hanging up. Kurt handed the phone back to Sam, still smiling.

"She wants to meet me."

"I know, I want her to meet you."

"You do?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes of course I do Kurt. I just...need to find a way to tell her." Sam said slowly.

Kurt nodded, understanding. "So...I guess we have your house to ourselves..."

Sam glanced over at Kurt, who licked his lips. This was going to be a long drive.

They drove for the next 10 minutes in silence. Sam looked over at Kurt again, who was staring at him intently. Sam blushed, uncomfortable.

"What?" He asked, worried he had something on his face.

"Nothing." Kurt said, still staring. "I was just wondering, do you think its actually illegal to give someone a blow-job while their driving, or just generally frowned upon?"

Sam jerked the car forward, almost swerving onto the sidewalk. "Uhh...I..." he stammered.

Kurt laughed. "I'm joking, calm down." Sam sighed.

"Do not do that while I'm driving. I could have killed us both!"

Kurt smiled, and looked out the window. After a moment, Sam said "Besides, its probably illegal anyways..."

"Yeah, but do you think theres like some big fancy law-book out there with the words 'Thou Shalt not go down on those who are driving' in it."

"Yes Kurt," Sam said dryly "I'm sure the law says exactly that." Kurt laughed. "Its probably considered like distracting the driver or something..."

"How distracting would that be though?" Kurt asked, totally serious.

Sam glanced over at Kurt, fixating on his mouth for a moment. "Kurt, there aren't enough 'very's' in the universe for me to tell you how distracting that would be."

Kurt smiled, and looked back out the window.

15 minutes later, they arrived at Sam's house, and Sam turned the car off.

"Okay Kurt, I need you to listen to me very carefully." Kurt nodded. "My neighbors are very nosey. Now, I want to be the one to to tell my Mom I'm gay, I don't want her to hear it from Mrs. Finkle across the street. So we're going to walk up to the house very calmly and without touching each other, got it?" Kurt nodded again. "Good."

They got out the car and went inside, making sure to keep a safe distance from each other. Kurt had a strained look on his face while they walked, like what he was doing was extremely difficult.

"Stop that" Sam said, laughing.

"Stop what?" Kurt asked innocently. "It is genuinely this difficult for me not to maul you."

Sam grinned, and turned the lock on his front door. Once they were safely inside, they immediately began kissing and groping each other, all but ripping off the others jacket as Sam led them up to his room, where they collapsed onto his bed.

"I felt like I was going crazy in that car" Kurt said quietly, biting Sam seductively on the ear. Sam moaned lightly, lying on top of Kurt. He began to kiss Kurt soft and quickly, but after a little the kisses became longer, harder and deeper. Now Kurt moaned, as Sam reached down and untucked his shirt from his skinny jeans.

Kurt moved his hands down to waistband of Sam's jeans, and Sam gasped, putting his hands on top of Kurt's and moving them away.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you..." he said, still kissing him lightly. Kurt looked at him, worried. Sam raised himself up slightly, so he was lying next to Kurt on his side. He put his arm around him, holding him loosely.

"Its about what you said in the car...about...you know..." Sam said, blushing. Kurt bit his lip.

"Its just that...ah, shit. Theres no way to say this without it sounding cheesy as hell, so screw it I'm just gonna say it."

Kurt nodded, still biting his lip but much less apprehensive.

Sam took a deep breath. "Kurt, you're...we'll you're special. And I know it seems like we've been dating for a while now, I mean to me it does. I feel like I've never been in any relationship except this one, like all the others were just practice for the real deal. For this" he said, placing his other hand on Kurt's chest. Kurt smiled, and lifted his head up to kiss him.

"But even though thats how it feels, we've actually only been dating for like a week. And, I don't want to rush into anything because...well, because when we do do something, I want it to be...you know...special..." Sam finished quietly, as though he was expecting Kurt to laugh at him.

Instead of laughing, Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him back on top of him. He gave him a deep kiss, and ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "You're amazing..." he said softly into the kiss.

Sam grinned, and kissed Kurt back. "I'm glad you think so…."

They kissed slowly for a few more moments before Sam lifted his head up. He looked down at Kurt, unable to believe that someone so beautiful and perfect was actually his. He cleared his throat. "So, as I was saying… I think we should make like a rule or something. We can do what we want, but pants stay on….at least for now." Kurt nodded.

"Ok, pants stay on. That means its ok for me to do this though, right?" Kurt said, moving himself so he was now on top of Sam, and slowly lifted Sam's shirt, kissing his way up his chest as he went.

"Mmmhmm..." Sam murmured "definitely ok for you to do that..."

They continued in this way for another half an hour, passionately exploring each others bodies (the top halves, anyways) until slowly the fervency of their kisses died down. Now Kurt lay once again on Sam's chest, although now they were both shirtless. Kurt was tracing lazy circles around Sam's nipple, and Sam was lying with one arm around Kurt and the other behind his head, his eyes contently closed.

Kurt would have been glad to do the same, but there was something on his mind. He needed to ask Sam something, and had been debating when to ask it for for the past week. Now was either a good time, or a terrible time, depending on Sam's response.

Kurt sighed, figuring he better get it over with.

His heart kept telling him that there was no reason to think Sam would respond negatively.

However, his mind kept telling him that there was no reason to think Sam would like him in the first place anyhow, and the response was sure to be negative.

Or maybe it was the other way around, and his heart was telling him not to bother, but his mind was saying to do it.

Either way, the two were disagreeing on the subject and their fighting was giving Kurt a headache. It needed to stop, and he needed an answer.

Kurt lifted his head up and kissed Sam's chest. Sam smiled, his eyes still closed, and began rubbing circles with his thumb on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt rested his head back down on Sam's chest.

"Sam," he began tentatively "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Sam replied lazily.

"Are you- are you my boyfriend?" Kurt asked quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. Please say yes, please say yes, please say-

"Of course I am, Kurt" Sam replied immediately, never pausing in the small circles he was massaging on Kurt's arm. "Don't you know that?"

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. Only then did Sam open his eyes. He sat up a little, and gently tilted Kurt's chin up so they were facing each other. "Hey, you didn't really think I would have said no do you?" he asked, a concerned look in his eye.

"Oh, well...no." Kurt said, and Sam raised an eye brow. "No...and yes..." he added quietly. Sam looked pained.

"Why would you think that Kurt? Do you- I mean do you even realize how much I like you? To say that you mean a lot to me doesn't even begin to cover it. To say you mean everything to me, well thats a bit closer to the truth, but it sounds a little cheesey and dramatic so I'm not going to say it, I'm just going to continue to think it."

Kurt smiled and laughed, leaning his head against Sam's collarbone. "I know, I know...well, part of me know. Most of me knows...but theres little tiny bit of me that thinks that any moment your going…come to your senses..." Kurt bite his lip, afraid of Sam's reaction to this last bit.

"Come to my senses and what?" Sam asked, sounding upset.

"...and leave me" Kurt finished, forcing himself to look back up at Sam.

Sam looked at him for a moment, wondering how someone so smart and intuitive could be so frigid' stupid.

"What are you thinking?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I'm thinking I don't understand how someone so smart and intuitive could be so frigid' stupid" Sam replied honestly. Kurt blushed.

"Kurt, what can I do to convince you that this isn't some phase I'm going through. What can I say so that you truly believe me when I say I have never cared about anyone the way I care about you? Please, tell me what I can do and I'll do it."

Kurt bit down on his lip harder. "There's nothing you can say or do...because its not your problem, its mine. You've never given me a reason to doubt you...I'm just...insecure. I never thought that someone like you would ever be interested in...someone like me."

Sam wrapped both his arms around Kurt, hugging him to his chest. "You mean someone talented, and beautiful and funny and smart and sexy? Yes, how do I stand you."

Kurt snuggled himself deeper into Sam's arms, pressing his face against his chest.

"And yes, it is my problem. As your boyfriend it is my duty to make your problems my problems. And I know theres a way for me to solve it."

"There isnt..." Kurt said into Sam's chest. Sam stroked his hair.

"There is though. I've been thinking a lot about this...and I decided the best way to do this is in steps. So, next week I'm taking my first step towards coming out and...I'm telling the Glee Club. And my mother." He added.

Kurt shot out of Sam's arms, and stared at him, his eyes wide. "What? When? How?"

Sam laughed, and put his hand on Kurt's cheek. "I just told you what. And when...probably after everyone is finished performing their assignments for the week. As for how, I'm still working on that part."

Kurt lunged forward, pressed his mouth against Sam's. "I, oh Sam. I'm so..."

Sam laughed again, and kissed Kurt back. Kurt stopped, and look at him seriously. "You don't have to, you know. I don't want you to feel like you need to do this, I want you to be ready. I'm fine if you want to wait longer."

Sam smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Kurt. "I am ready, trust me, I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't. And don't pretend like you weren't just a little hurt that I wanted to keep things a secret."

Kurt cast his eyes downward. "I- I wanted to be supportive, and let you know you could take your time..." Kurt began sadly "But, deep down, more than that I just wanted to be able to tell everyone about my hot new boyfriend" he confessed.

Sam pulled Kurt back under his arm, and leaned Kurt's head against his chest. "Yeah, me too."

They lay there together for a few more minutes, completely absorbed in each other...so absorbed that they hand't even heard Sam's mother come home until she opened Sam's bedroom door.

Sam's mother stood in the doorway and gaped at them, as Kurt shrieked and threw himself off of Sam, tumbling to the floor.

"Uh...Mom, this uh..." Sam stumbled, trying to figure out what to say.

"This, is uh, Kurt." Sam said, reaching down next to the bed to grab his shirt. Kurt was blushing furiously, hurriedly buttoning up the shirt that Sam had unbuttoned only a half an hour ago.

Sam's mother continued to stare, speechless. Sam got up off the bed and put his shirt on.

"I uh...need to take him home." He said, brushing past her. Kurt followed, squeaking "Hi" at her as he passed.

They rushed out of the house and into the car, and drove towards Kurt's house in silence. Kurt was trying to remind himself of everything Sam had said a little while ago. He is not going to dump me, he is not going to dump me…

Sam appeared to be thinking very hard, his eyebrows knitted tightly together in concentration. Neither of them said anything until they pulled into Kurt's driveway. Kurt leaned towards Sam and kissed him on the cheek.

"Call me tomorrow and let me know how it went" he said nervously. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I will." He smiled nervously at Kurt. "Wish me luck." Kurt smiled back.

"It'll be fine." He told him, kissing him on the mouth.

"See you tomorrow" Sam said to Kurt as he exited the car. Tomorrow? Kurt thought. Then he remembered that he had said they would go back to Chant tomorrow. He smiled as he went through the door. Things would be ok.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to include Sam's talk with his mother in this chapter, but I decided to divide up the chapters. So I will publish that tomorrow. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Sam walked back into his house after dropping Kurt off, and found his mother sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea. Another cup of tea was next to her, and Sam assumed it was for him.

He sat down and picked up the mug, neither of them saying anything. After a moment, his mother broke the silence.

"So, that was Kurt, huh?" she said plainly. Sam couldn't tell from her voice what she was thinking or feeling. His stomache felt like a huge black pit, and he when he answered he struggled to keep his voice from shaking.

"Yeah, that was Kurt..." he said quietly, not looking at her.

"How long has that been going on?"

"About two weeks...I mean it's only been official for a week now...but there was….before..."

"What about Quinn?"

"We broke up. I broke up with her."

He looked up, and saw his mother staring at him intently. She looked sad, and she didn't say anything for a while.

He couldn't take that silent, sad look. He thought he might vomit.

"Please say something, Mom." he begged, forcing himself not to look down.

"Sam, I..." she said, then looked down at her tea.

"I just wish you'd told me." she finished. Sam stared.

"I mean, I know teenagers don't tell their parents everything but...I thought we were close. I thought we were at least close enough that you would tell me something like this." She continued looking sadly at her tea.

"I- Mom I was going to tell you. Soon. I just, I didn't know how...I wanted to tell you. I was just...scared." he paused, and cleared his throat.

"So...what do you think?" He tried to smile.

She looked back up at him. "Is he, Kurt, is he...your...I mean..."

Sam smiled. "He's my boyfriend, Mom. I like him a lot. He's...he's great."

His mother smiled, and reached across the table, placing her hand on his.

"I'm happy for you then. Although, I'd like to be able to meet him again in a more official, and less shirtless, capacity. Maybe have him over for dinner."

Sam smiled again, and thought he might cry.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked, concerned "Do you really not want me to meet him that badly? I promise not to embarrass you...anymore..."

Sam laughed. "No, I want you to meet him, a lot. You'll like him Mom, he's really...well, perfect. But, when I saw you looking so sad before I thought- at first I thought you were...about me..." he glanced down again, avoiding eye-conact.

"Sam, how could you think that?" She asked, her eyes wide. "I want you to know that this doesn't change how I feel about you _one bit_. I _love_ you, you are the most important thing to me. Nothing could change that, especially not something like this, or even how after-school-special all of that sounded."

"Really?' Sam asked, his voice breaking. "You don't...care?"

"Well, I don't if thats right. Of course I _care_, but I don't care in like a...negative way." She said, smiling.

"Oh thank god," Sam said, tears finally spilling over. "I was so afraid you'd think I was a freak or something..."

She looked at him, and then got up out of her chair. She walked over and put her arms around him tightly. He stood up, and hugged her back.

"I could _never_ think you were a freak." She said, looking him in the eye. "Especially not for just being who you are." She hugged him again.

"Thanks, Mom." he said, wiping away his tears. "Heh, this is sort of after-school special, isn't?"

Smiled, and kissed him on the forehead. "Yes, it is." she said, stepping back from him. "Although, I have to ask. Do you not know me at all? I mean, I go to the pride parade every year with my friends...I have a t-shirt that says 'Closets are for Clothes' for Christ's sake!"

He laughed. "I know, I know...I was just worried it would be different when it was your son." She shook her head, and hugged him again.

"Come on, lets go watch a movie. You pick." She said, then added "But just so you know, this does not get you out of having children. I want grandkids. Got it?"

Sam laughed. "I got it."

"Good, now go get a movie."

"Ok, I just want to call Kurt and tell him how it went." He said, picking up the phone.

"Yeah, how'd it go?" She asked, sitting down on the couch in the other room.

Sam laughed as he dialed Kurt's number. "It went very, very well. Thank You."

"Your welcome." She said.

"Hello? Sam? How'd it go? Are you ok? How'd it go?" Kurt said immediately when he answered. Sam laughed.

"It went great, she wants to meet you. Again. But officially this time." Kurt squeaked happily into the phone.

"Yeah, I was happy too." Sam said, smiling widely. "Anyways, I gotta go, I just wanted to let you know it went well. What time should I pick you up tomorrow? Hold on."

Sam's mother was waving her hands at him. "What?" He asked, putting the phone against his chest.

"Ask him over for dinner tomorrow, before you guys go out to wherever you're going."

Sam hesitated, but brought the phone back up to his ear. "Uh, Kurt? My Mom wants to know if you want to have dinner with us tomorrow, before we go out…."

Kurt was silent for a moment. "Um, I guess. I don't know if I'll be able to look her in the eye after tonight, but sure, I'd love to."

"He says he'd love to." Sam relayed to his mother, who clapped her hands together happily.

Sam smiled. "She is very happy." He told Kurt.

"Good, hopefully I will be able to make a better second impression. What time should I come over?"

Sam told him to come over around 6:00, which was there usual dinner time. They said goodbye, and hung up the phone.

Sam decided to watch Inception with his mother, because he had just bought it and she hadn't seen it yet, which was unacceptable. They watched, and ate popcorn and Sam felt so happy and light that not even her incessant question asking bothered him.

* * *

At 5:00 the next day, Sam was rushing around the house like a mad man, cleaning everything in sight.

He flew around the kitchen, sweeping the floor, cleaning the table and carefully watching everything his mother cooked.

"Woah, woah, woah" he said, as she was about to add more cheese to the lasagna she was making. "You've already got like 5 pounds of cheese on there, and your going to add _more_?"

She stared at her son, holding the cheese and grater in her hands. "Uh, yes...thats how I usually make it" she said.

"Well thats great if your trying to clog up his arteries and kill him! He is very delicate and he's used to eating _healthy_. Think Lina, think!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me young man, first of all I am your mother, and you will adress me as such"

"Sorry, Mom" he said, calming down.

"Second of all, chill the hell out. It's _cheese_ not arsenic. A little bit won't kill him." she added, grating more cheese into the dish, as Sam winced.

"Fine...how are the vegetables coming?" He asked, moving on. Lina sighed. She couldn't remember ever caring this much about what _her_ boyfriends ate.

"They're steaming nicely on the left burner" she grumbled. "But maybe I could just add a little teeny bit of olive oil…." she began, but was silenced by the horrified look on Sam's face.

"Ok, Ok, never mind. Hey, I think I see some dust under the couch over there…" she said, and Sam gasped and ran off to get the broom. She rolled her eyes.

An hour later Kurt arrived, and Sam could tell he had immediately won his mother over, because he showed up with cake.

"Kurt, its great to finally meet you for the_ first time, right now_. Because as far as I am concerned, this is the first time I have ever met you." she said, putting the cake down on the counter. He smiled and stepped forward to shake her hand.

"Its nice to meet you too, thank you for having me over!" He said, beaming.

"Its my pleasure." she said, smiling. "After all, you brought cake. Although _someone _gave me the impression that you ate very healthy..." she said, looking at Sam, who tried to look innocent.

Kurt laughed."Sam's right, I do eat very healthy. But as far as cake goes, this is pretty good for you. I call it my 'Yes, I swear it's healthy' cake, because no one ever believes me."

Kurt walked in, and looked around the house, impressed. "Wow, your house is so _clean_."

Sam's mother laughed. "Thanks. I didn't remember doing it, but apparently I hired an insane blond Tasmanian devil to clean today."

Sam blushed, and put his hands in his pockets.

Kurt smiled. "Aw, you cleaned for me?"

Sam nodded, his face growing a deeper red. "Course I did….couldn't have you see what a mess this place usually is."

"I resent that" his mother said from across the room, taking the lasagna out. "It's not messy, it has_ character_."

Sam laughed, and pulled out a chair for Kurt. His mother resisted the urge to comment on how friggin' adorable it was, and brought the lasagna over.

"So, Kurt" she said, placing the food on the table. "Sam tells me your in Glee too. How do you like that?"

"Well, I sort of have a love/hate relationship with the Glee club. See, I love performing but I hate how overlooked I am."

"They overlook you?" She asked, serving him some vegetables.

"They overlook _everyone_ that isn't named Rachel Berry or Finn Hudson" Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Its true. They get almost every solo or duet available." Kurt added.

"But Sam sung with Quinn at Sections" she said.

"Sectionals." Sam corrected. "And that was a miracle."

"Rumor has it he only did it because Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell suggested it, and he's trying to get into her married pants." Kurt said, them immediately covered his mouth. "Im sorry, I mean..."

Sam's mother laughed. "It's ok Kurt, calm down. I wouldn't have even noticed something like that."

Sam nodded. "Its true, she has a horribly foul mouth. Extremely vulgar, and unladylike."

"That is not true, I am always the picture of grace and refinement" she said, waving her hand haughtily. After a moment she added "Goddammit."

Kurt laughed, and the rest of the dinner continued in the same enjoyable fashion (accept when Sam's mother took out the baby-pictures, something he would need to kill her for later).

After they had cleaned up, Sam and Kurt got in the car and drove to _Chant_ for the rest of their date.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

As Sam drove them towards _Chant_, Kurt started in on one of his favorite topics; clothes.

"What do you think you'll wear for the Glee assignment?" he asked, checking his hair in the cars mirror.

"Uh, we have to wear something special?" Sam asked, crinkling his nose. "Your hair looks great by the way, you can stop fiddling with it."

Kurt blushed lightly, and closed the mirror. "No, you don't _have_ to wear something special, but its probably a good idea. I have a few different outfit possibilities picked out, depending on what song I decide to go with."

Sam pretended to think hard. "Well, I think I might wear a t-shirt, and blue jeans. Or maybe a sweater, and blue jeans. Or, maybe I'll wear a button-down shirt and...wait for it..._blue jean_s."

Kurt laughed. "I'm getting a feeling you don't own much beyond blue jeans."

Sam groaned. "Dude, I don't have _anything_ beyond blue jeans."

"Ok, I'm gonna suggest something a little crazy, but bear with me; _buy more clothe_s."

Sam laughed. "My mother raised me very frugally. Unlike someone I know, who spends every penny of his allowance on $50 skinny jeans."

Kurt looked taken aback. "I will have you know that I am very frugal. Those were on _sale_."

Sam smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, your stuck with boring blue jeans from Costco."

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, then closed it as a look of sudden inspiration came over him. He suddenly looked very excited.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What what?" Kurt responded.

"You got this funny look on your face a second ago..."

"What look?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Like if you were a cartoon character, a light bulb would have just appeared over your head with a small '_ding_' sound."

Kurt laughed. "I have no idea what your talking about, Samuel. Maybe you should focus more on driving, and less on my face."

"I can't help it, your face is just so distracting." Sam said sweetly.

"Don't say things like that while your driving, I might not be able to stop myself from attacking you. We could get into an accident." Kurt warned.

Sam grinned. "It'd be worth it."

* * *

20 minutes later, they arrived at Chant. Sam walked in, and looked around. Kurt hadn't followed him in. Just as he was wondering where he went, Kurt came through the doors.

"Where'd you go?" Sam asked, going towards him.

"Shoelace undone. These boots take forever to lace up." Kurt said, gesturing to his boots, which went up to his knees. Sam smiled, and pulled Kurt towards him, kissing him.

He brushed Kurt's hair up, loving the softness of it and the way it always smelled like fruit.

A second later, he felt someone tap him on his shoulder, and turned around.

Standing in front of him was a very, very, _very_ angry looking Quinn. Sam felt all the colour drain from his face, and before he could say anything, she drew her arm back and punched him in the nose.

Pain shot through his nose, and seemed to rocket around his entire head. He heard Kurt gasp beside him as he doubled over in pain. He felt blood seep out and he tried to catch it with his hands. His nose felt like it had been split into 30 million tiny pieces of pure agony.

"What the _fuck_ Sam!" Quinn spat angrily. Kurt put his arms around Sam, trying to comfort him. He stared at Quinn in fear, hoping she didn't turn on him next. He had never seen someone so scary before. And that included all the bullies he'd faced over the years.

"You fucking cheating, lying, asshole…._man_" she continued venomously. Kurt noticed the brunette girl with the work boots from the other night standing behind Quinn, watching with a panicked look on her face.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I wanted to tell you but I knew how hurt you'd be." Sam tried to say. The blood was getting in his mouth when he spoke and he continued to keep his face covered with his hands to stop it dripping. He thought some of his words might have been obscured, but he tried apologizing anyways. "I'm so sorry."

His hands muffled what he was trying to say, and Kurt was only able to understand the gist of what Sam was saying. He tried to relay the message to Quinn.

"We're sorry Quinn, we didn't mean to hurt you" He squeaked.

"Shut up Kurt." Quinn snapped. She turned back to Sam, who was wiping the blood off his face with his already blood-smeared hands. "I can't believe you cheated on me..and _with another man!_"

Suddenly, Mercedes appeared behind them. Kurt had forgotten they were friends, and although he had thought he'd heard a familiar voice singing, he hadn't had time to notice who it was. He dropped his arms from around Sam. Now was not the time for her to find out about them.

"What happened?" she asked, looking from Sam's bloody face to Quinn, standing there fuming.

The girl with the work boots opened her mouth to respond, and was met with such a bone-chilling glare from Quinn that she closed it immediately.

Quinn gave a small, high pitched scream and stalked away. Kurt didn't notice to where. The urge to comfort Sam was so strong, he willed Mercedes to leave.

The brunette girl was still standing there, staring sadly at them. "Sorry, I tried to help."

Sam nodded. Mercedes threw her arms up in the air. "Help what? What happened?"

Sam had now straightened up, and his nose seemed to have stop bleeding. He felt sick to his stomach. He looked at the girl standing near them, who was obviously Quinn's friend.

"Do you think I should try and apologize?" He asked slowly. The thought of facing her again when she was so mad made him want to run and cry, but if it would help…

"Should I try and talk to-" he continued, but was cut off by a loud blast of music. A song started playing, and Sam thought his ear drums would break. It had never seemed this loud before.

He looked at the stage, and his heart sank. Quinn was standing there, looking like the textbook definition of "pissed off." Except scarier.

Sam stood there, feeling like he might cry. Mercedes and the girl were both gawking at Quinn, and Kurt took the opportunity to subtly take Sam's hand in his.

Tears spilled over as the lyrics washed over him. _You're just...a fuck...I can't explain it 'cause i think you suck..._

"_Sam, what the hell did you do to her!_" He heard Mercedes shout over the music, which seemed to be growing even louder.

He stared at his feet. He wished someone would just kill him. Tears kept falling, and Sam sniffed them back. He used to consider himself fairly thick-skinned, he had been someone who very rarely cried.

Lately, it was all he seemed to do. _I'm taking pride...in telling you to fuck off and die…_

The music ended, and the girl turned to him. "No," she said sadly, "I don't think now would be a good time for you to try and apologize."

He couldn't take it anymore, he bolted out of the club. Kurt ran out after him.

Sam stood outside, leaning against the building. Kurt came up behind him, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I think I'm going to vomit." Sam, breathing heavily.

"Come on," Kurt said, leading Sam by the arm to the car. "I'll drive."

They drove for a little while in silence, before Kurt finally had to ask where they were going.

"Your house" Sam said sullenly. "My Mom will freak if she sees me like this."

Kurt nodded. He drove quickly, neither of them saying anything.

When he got to his house, he hoped he'd have time to get Sam cleaned up before anyone saw him. So of course when he opened the door, his entire family was sitting in the living room.

They turned and stared when they came in, and Kurt cursed the god he didn't believe in.

"Oh my god, Sam what happened." Finn asked, getting out of his chair and walking over.

"Quinn was there. She saw." Sam replied in a monotone voice. Kurt led him to the kitchen, where Finn, his Dad and Carole followed.

"Quinn did this to you? The tiny blond girl?" Burt asked, shocked.

Sam nodded. Kurt got the first-aid kit down from a shelf in the kitchen and began cleaning Sam up with an antiseptic towelette.

"I'll make some tea..." Carole said, going over to the stove.

"We have a first aid kit?" Finn asked, watching Kurt clean the blood off Sam's face. Kurt ignored Finn, and got out a band-aid for Sam's nose, which had a small cut on it from Quinn's ring.

"So, she saw you two...uh..together?" Burt asked uncomfortably. Sam stared at Kurt, who blushed.

"He's my dad, I had to tell him. And Finn knew, and was like 2 days away from spilling anyways."

Finn looked down and shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I was not..." he said quietly.

Sam nodded. "It's fine. I'm uh, sorry we had to meet this way, Mr. Hummel. I'd usually try and shake your hand now but..." Sam said, glancing down at his still bloody hands.

Burt nodded. "It's okay. I'll give you a rain check on the hand shake." Sam smiled, then winced. Kurt gave a small, sympathetic whimper and began fussing over Sam again.

Carole brought over the tea, and an ice pack and Sam thanked her. She motioned to Burt to give them some privacy, and they left the room.

"So, she was like super pissed, huh?" Finn said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Actually she was really happy, she bought us flowers" he replied sarcastically.

Finn nodded. "Right...is she gonna tell people?"

Kurt gulped. "I don't know..." he said glancing nervously at Sam, who shook his head.

"She'd be too embarrassed, trust me." He sighed, taking the ice pack off his face. "And I had this big coming out thing planned, too..."

Finn's eyes widened. "Dude, you were gonna come out? That's huge!" He said, slapping Sam happily on the back. Sam winced again, and put the ice pack back on his nose.

Kurt nodded sadly. "Yeah, you should probably hold off on that until she calms down..." He said bitterly. He knew he should feel sorry for Quinn, should feel awful for what they did...but right now he just felt angry.

Sam nodded gravely, feeling extremely exhausted. "Kurt, do you think I could stay here for tonight?"

Kurt bit his lip. "I don't know how my Dad will feel about that..." he said slowly. Sam stared at him with huge eyes, and Kurt was pretty sure if he didn't say yes that that look was physically going to break his heart.

Apparently, Sam's puppy dog eyes had an effect on Finn, too. "It should be cool, theres space in my room for an air mattress and you can stay there. I'll promise Burt that I'll keep an eye on you." he joked.

Kurt nodded. "I think that could work...I'll go ask." He rushed out of the room. Finn turned to Sam.

"How you doing?" Finn asked. Sam sighed.

"Honestly, not too good. I keep trying to do the right thing, and I keep fucking up."

Finn nodded. "I know the feeling."

Kurt rushed back in looking very excited. "He said OK! But yeah, you have to stay in Finn's room. Oh, and he told me to tell you that he does actually own a shot gun, and if he think's your getting antsy in the middle of the night, he will immediately adopt a 'shoot first, ask questions after he's hidden the body' mentality."

Sam nodded. "I can live with that." He said, lifting his arm up, and Kurt immediately rushed under it, smiling.

"Come on, I just bought _Serenity_ on DVD and I've been dying to watch it." Kurt said, picking up his tea and tugging on Sam's shirt. Sam smiled, ignoring the pain.

"That is possibly one of the sexiest things I have ever heard you say. See, I told you you'd love_ Firefly_.*"

"Can I watch with you?" Finn asked, trying out his own puppy dog face. The effect was more comedic than sympathetic, but Sam and Kurt agreed anyways.

They made their way into the living room, and Kurt put in the movie. Sam sat there with his arm around Kurt, trying not to think about everything that happened that evening. He couldn't understand why everything had to be so freaking difficult.

Sitting there in the dark, holding Kurt felt so right, and so good. It seemed disgusting that moments like this had to come with such a price. A loud, punched in the nose- song-yelled at in public, price.

He glanced over at Finn, who was clutching a pillow to his chest, completely engrossed in the action. He wondered if things were ever this complicated in his relationships.

When the movie ended, Sam was sure he had completely converted Finn to the world of the sci-fi nerds. He wouldn't stop talking excitedly about each in-space chase and fight scene. He was hooked, and Sam felt a little proud.

They went up to Finn's room, and Kurt gave him a good night kiss, and then went down the hall to his own room. He felt a little sad, and wished he was staying in Kurt's room, but the thought of seeing Kurt in the morning cheered him up.

He borrowed some sweat pants and a t shirt from Finn by way of pajamas. They were a little huge on him, but Sam was so tired he barely noticed. He fell asleep immediately.

In the middle of the night, he woke up shaking. He'd had an awful dream. Quinn was wearing her friend's work boots and stomping all over his nose. He just kept screaming at her to stop because she was getting blood all over his jeans, and he didn't have another pair. But she just laughed, and pulled out a blow torch, aiming it at his nose.

He jerked awake, gasping for breath. He nose still felt like it was on fire, and his heart was racing. He thought he might cry again, when a soft hand on his chest distracted him. He looked down, and was instantly calmed. Kurt had snuck into his room, and was asleep on the air mattress with him. He smiled thankfully, and snuggled Kurt closer to his chest. He looked even more like an angel when he was asleep, and Sam kissed him on his forehead, wrapping his arm around him and falling instantly back asleep.

He did not have another bad dream that night.

* * *

*_Firefly_ was a short-lived tv show by Joss Whedon. It was cancelled (because FOX is the devil) after 14 episodes, and everyone was outraged. The demand was so strong, they made a movie called _Serenity _to give the series a proper ending.


	16. Chapter 16

**So I think I will be finishing this story soon, BUT DO NOT WORRY! I'm already planning a sequel. Not to mention "No Man's Land."**

**There will probably be about two or three more chapters. **

Chapter 16:

The next morning, when Burt Hummel went to go wake up Finn and Sam, he was not pleased with what he saw.

His son was asleep in the arms of Sam, both of them smiling obnoxiously in their sleep. Burt sighed, and adjusted his baseball cap as he assessed the situation.

Both boys still seemed fully clothed, and Finn was in the room, so Burt figured there was no real damage done. Finn snored like a grizzly bear, but he was a light sleeper. Any...activity…would have woken him up. Burt sighed again and went over to wake them up.

He looked down, frowning. Ever since he was a baby, he'd always thought his son looked like a porcelain angel when he slept. He looked so serene with Sam's arm around him, Burt couldn't bring himself to disturb them. Not to mention, Sam just looked too pathetic, with his nose puffed up around the band-aid Kurt had put on, and one hell of a shiner coming in. Burt shook his head, and against his better judgment, left the room to let them sleep.

Finn woke up 20 minutes later, and groaned when he saw Kurt lying in Sam's bed. _Burt's gonna kill me…._

He got off he bed, and went over to the sleeping boys on the mattress.

"Dude...Sam...get up." He said sleepily, kicking the mattress a little.

Sam moaned and waved his arm at Finn before tucking it back under Kurt and resuming his slumber.

"Come on, seriously, Burt's gonna kill me..." He continued, rubbing his eyes. Just then, Burt appeared in the doorway.

"It's ok Finn, I saw already. Let them sleep" he said. "Sam's got a hell of painful day ahead of him, and I don't want to be responsible for starting it early." Finn nodded, and lumbered into the bathroom.

When he came out a half an hour later, he reeled backwards and smacked into a wall. Apparently while he'd been in the bathroom, Sam and Kurt had woken up and decided to take advantage of the empty room.

Kurt was now lying on top of Sam, and the shirt Sam borrowed from Finn had somehow found its way onto the floor. They weren't doing anything more than kissing, but it was a shocking sight so early in the morning.

"Dude, knock much?" Sam asked, grabbing his- Finn's- shirt from off the floor. Kurt was hiding his face in his hands, blushing furiously.

Finn rubbed his forehead. "Sorry, I didn't think to knock before coming into my _own room_, from my bathroom."

"We're sorry Finn! We thought you would be having breakfast..." Kurt mumbled through his fingers.

"We didn't do it on purpose," Sam explained, getting up. "I took my shirt off thinking I'd start getting dressed, and he just leapt at me like a mad-man. I was defenseless." He finished, grinning.

Finn crinkled his nose. "Dude, I'm fine with your being all gay and stuff, but he is my brother. I do not need to see or hear this stuff."

Sam laughed and took his clothes to get dressed in the bathroom. Kurt slowly removed his hands from his face, which was still bright red. He smiled guiltily at Finn.

"I am sorry Finn." He said sheepishly. Finn sighed.

"It's cool man. It's a small price to pay for seeing you so happy all the time." He said, walking over and sitting on his bed.

"So, are you like...in love with him?" Finn asked when he heard the water running in the bathroom. He grinned. "Cuz you look like your in love with him."

The blush in Kurt's cheeks deepend. "I don't know...maybe..." he said quietly.

"Come on, you so love him, even I can tell. And I'm clueless." He teased.

Kurt looked at his hands, trying to hold back a smile. "...maybe a little."

They heard the water shut off, and Sam left the bathroom looking extremely upset.

"It's official, I look like a blond eggplant." he said, throwing himself onto the air mattress. "I had one thing going for me, and that was my face. You have no reason to be with me now." He said, dramatically tossing his arm over his face.

"Thats not true!" Kurt said, laying his head down on Sam's chest. "You also have sexy abs."

"And on that note, I'm going to get breakfast." Finn said, exiting the room.

Once Finn was gone, Sam sighed. "You know, theres a lot of things I hate about myself. My face was never one of them. I liked it, I thought it was a good face. I thought we had a good thing going, my face and I…but one punch from a girl, and its turned on me. Horribly."

"Sam, it's not that bad..." Kurt said, cringing. That was a lie, it was pretty bad. His nose was swollen and purple looking, and his eye was black and puffy. The over all was effect was extremely pathetic, and Kurt was having a hard time not simpering in pity.

Sam eyed him. "I know it's bad. I can practically feel you itching to fuss over me."

Kurt smiled. "A little yeah. You just...you look so….'_awwww_'"

"Arrrg." Sam said, pulling a pillow over his face, then throwing it off and wincing. "Ow..."

Kurt kissed Sam lightly on the cheek. "You know theres a lot more things I like about you, right? Not just your face?"

"Yeah. My sexy abs, right?"

"_Besides that_."

"Eh...not really." Sam mumbled. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Theres a million more things. Should I start with the little things?"

Kurt began ticking things off on his fingers. "I love how melodramatic you get when your nervous, and how your mind makes everything into these life and death scenarios when you get upset, I love how passionate you are about every single facet of each sci-fi universe you love. I love those disgusting food-creations you make, I love when you absent-mindedly rub little circles on the back of my hand, or my shoulder with your thumbs…"

Kurt got closer to him as he went on. "I love how you look at me, like I'm the most important person in the world,"

"You are" Sam cut in, and Kurt smiled.

"I love how you hold me, and make feel safe and happy and warm. I love how strong you are, and how you never disappoint me. Every time I think things are getting too difficult for you, and you've had enough, you always surprise me. No matter how tough things are, you stay with me, even though I know how much easier walking away would be."

Sam shook his head. "It wouldn't be." He said, almost too quietly to hear.

"What?"

"It wouldn't be easier to walk away. It would be the hardest thing like...ever. Harder than coming out to my Mom, and the kids at school. Harder than lying to Quinn, harder than having her tell me to fuck off an die..." he swallowed, trying not to remember exactly how hard those things were. "Being with you is the easiest thing I've ever done. When I'm with you, its all simple and effortless. Its everything else thats difficult. But not you."

Kurt blushed, and kissed Sam again. "I love that you think that."

"I know that." He said as their lips met. "Lately, it's the only thing I know."

* * *

Half an hour later, Kurt got dressed and they made their way down to breakfast. Kurt's father was still sitting at the table, reading the sports section and drinking a cup of coffee. When they entered the kitchen, he did not look thrilled.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, not looking up from his paper.

Kurt swallowed, and Sam froze in his spot. "Uhh…." they replied in unison.

"Oh, busted bro." Finn said, brushing past them to get some coffee.

"Finn, you told!" Kurt whined, staring at his step-brother with a hurt expression.

Finn held his hands up. "I didn't say nothing, he saw you guys before I was even awake."

"Oh..." Kurt said quietly, his face turning pink.

Sam stayed quietly where he was, afraid to move or speak.

"I'm sorry Dad, I just...he looked so hurt and puffy. I couldn't stand thinking of him lying all alone in an unfamiliar room with only the sound of Finn's awful snores to keep him company, especially in such a time of need!" he said dramatically. Burt continued to read his paper.

"Really now, it was that horrible in Finn's room?" he said, sipping from his mug. Finn sat down at the table with his coffee, and mirrored Burt's skeptical expression, also taking a sip of coffee, and cringing horribly.

"Well, I just...he was all sad..." Kurt continued quietly, and Sam finally spoke up.

"I was, I felt terrible yesterday. I had the worst dream, Quinn was attacking me...it was horrible. When I woke up in the middle of the night and Kurt was there...I was so relieved. I...needed him." he finished, his purple face turning red. He stared at his shoes and absentmindedly reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand, rubbing small circles on it with his thumb. They both felt better.

Burt sighed and folded up his newspaper. "It's fine."

Both boys looked up and stared. "It's what?" They said together.

"Fine." he said simply, looking at them with amusement. "I've been thinking about this all morning, and I'm ok with it, as long as nothing happened." He narrowed his eyes. "Nothing happened, right?"

"Nothing happened!" Sam said quickly.

"Just sleeping." Kurt added. Burt looked at Finn, who nodded.

"I would have woken up, the air mattress makes squeaky noises if you move around on it too much." He said, taking another sip of coffee and grimacing.

"Why are you drinking coffee Finn?" Kurt asked, getting some for himself. Sam sat down at the table.

"Rachel says I need to improve my energy levels when I perform. I figure I should get used to drinking coffee." He said, taking another painful gulp.

Kurt sat down at the table. "You know thats decaf, right?"

Finn spat the coffee out. "Ug, no!" He wiped his mouth.

Burt chuckled to himself. "I wondered how long it was gonna take him before he remembered I can only have decaf."

Finn looked at his cup miserably and Sam smiled. "Sorry bro, you've been torturing yourself for no reason."

"Yeah..well...at least I don't look like a puffy grape..." Finn grunted. Kurt kicked him under the table and Burt and Sam laughed.

* * *

Monday morning arrived all too quickly. Sam woke up, and forgetting for a moment about his bruises, rubbed his eyes. Then screamed.

"What is it, whats wrong, what happened?" His mother shouted, rushing into the room. She had been more upset than Sam had expected when he had come home yesterday looking "like purple mashed potatoes" (her words). They had had the worlds most unpleasant conversation, which involved Sam explaining that not only had a girl done this to him, but she had done it with good reason. She was extremely disappointed in him for cheating on Quinn, but her horror at seeing her son so bruised looking had stopped her from doing more than crying and hugging him.

It had not been a fun evening, and it would appear she was still extremely on edge.

"Did you have a bad dream?" She asked, sitting on the edge of his bed and running her hands through his hair like she'd done when he was little. "Poor baby..."

"Mo-om!" He groaned, yanking his head away. He was getting very tired of all the pity he was receiving. "No...I just forgot about...this" he said, gesturing to his eye. "I rubbed my eyes...and how did you know I've been having bad dreams?"

She tilted her head sorrowfully. "You were screaming in your sleep. 'N_o Quinn, I'm sorry. No kicking. Not the face...decaf coffee_?' I understood everything but the last bit."

Sam thought for a moment, trying to remember the dream he'd had. "Finn was there, but he wasn't helping me. He just kept drinking coffee and telling me he had to drink decaf or Rachel would be angry...I was really screaming?" He asked, sitting up.

She nodded sadly. "You don't have to go to school today, you know. I won't make you."

Sam stared at her, shocked. "Really?" That would be great...the longer he could put off seeing Quinn again the better. Not to mention explaining to everyone what happened to his eye and nose. He sighed. "Nah...I better get it over with."

She shook her head. "Well, your braver than me. Come on, I'll get you breakfast."

* * *

On the car ride to school, he decided that he wasn't going to say anything about what happened. The kids would come to their own conclusions.

He forced himself to get out of the car, and walked over the schools front doors.

The moment he stepped through the door and people spotted him, a hush fell over the halls. Immediately people began to whisper to each other and send text messages to their friends. He walked down the hall way towards his locker, and told himself that running away screaming right now would look funny. He forced himself to keep walking, sure that at any moment he was going to collapse.

He felt a pull on his sleeve and looked next to him, expecting Jacob Ben Israel pushing a recorder his face, asking if someone beat him up for being too blond. Instead he was greeted with an infinitely more welcome sight.

"Hey, I figured you could use some support." Kurt said, smiling. Sam resisted the urge hug him and cry onto his shoulder out of pure relief.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Sam said with a sarcastic smirk. "This is easy, everyone staring at me and whispering. I could do this in my sleep."

Kurt smiled ruefully and waved his hand, as if trying to brush away the whispers. "Don't worry, I get this every time I wear a particularly shocking outfit. They'll move on by lunch time." Sam nodded, hoping he was right.

* * *

He was only partially right, as about half the school seemed to have moved on by lunch time. The other half continue to snicker, point and/or whisper as he walked past. Occasionally, he caught snippets of what they were saying.

_"...heard it was Puckerman, got him for going after Quinn…."_

_"...got so stoned he thought he was a ghost, ran into a door four times in a row..."_

_"...The spanish teacher beat him up for winning that song competition for them..."_

Sam spent the day resisting the urge to turn around and shout "I CAN HEAR YOU!" directly into these people's faces, something that was much easier to do when Kurt was next to him. Alas, most of their classes were not together or in similar sections of the school. He spent much of the day alone. Kurt sent him encouraging text messages whenever he could, but it wasn't the same as having him with him.

As he made his way towards the cafeteria at lunch, he phone made the twittering sound that let him know he had received a text from Kurt. If anyone one else had texted him, it would have made a beeping noise.

**Do NOT go into the caf. Trust me. Meet me on the bleachers, havin lunch w/ Finn.**

Sam stopped directly outside the doors, wheeled around and walked out of the school towards the bleachers. He didn't know why he should avoid the cafeteria, but he trusted Kurt enough not to test it.

He made his way over to the bleachers next to the football field, and found Kurt sitting alone.

"Why shouldn't I go to the caf?" He asked, sitting down next to him.

"Are you kidding? Do you want to be ambushed by a bunch of crack-pot theories concerning how you got that eye? I've heard theories ranging from 'Puck did it' to 'He's involved in a gang war'."

Sam nodded. "Good point."

"Anyways," he continued. "Wheres Finn?" Kurt pointed to the field, where Finn was throwing a football back and forth with Puck. Sam raised his eyebrow.

"I thought Finn hated him. You know, the whole 'Sorry dude, I knocked up your girlfriend' thing?"

Kurt laughed. "I guess he's forgiven him. You know Finn, he's got an attention span that makes gnats look focused." Sam nodded. This was true.

"I wish Quinn was half that forgiving" he said, taking a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich, with M&M's and marshmallows, out of his his bag. It was Monday, after all.

"Do I want to know what that is?" Kurt asked, wrinkling his nose. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"Nope." He said, taking a bite. It tasted like pure awesome. "Mmm...M&M's...so gooood…"

"Whose got M&M's?" Finn asked, making his way over with Puck.

"Sam does, in his sandwich" Kurt said disdainfully.

"Nice one." Finn said, high-fiving Sam. Puck grinned.

"'Sup Evans?" He asked, taking a seat on the bleachers.

"Nufin'" Sam said, his mouth full of marshmallow.

"Cool. So, what happened to your face?"

Sam sighed. "None of your business." he said, swallowing.

Puck arched his eyebrow. "Actually, it is my business. See, everyone thinks it was me. And beating in another dude's face sort of violates my parole."

Sam hadn't thought of that. "Don't worry, if you need me to tell someone it wasn't you, I'll do it. And there were witnesses, so you'll be fine."

Kurt nodded.

"Good, cuz I ain't going back to juvie for something I didn't even get to do."

"So," Finn jumped in, changing the subject. "You guys gonna perform in Glee today? I think I'm gonna wait until Wednesday..."

"I'm getting mine out of the way today." Puck said, taking a water bottle out of his bag. "Rippin' the band-aid off fast."

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"You'll see." Puck said, grinning. "Don't want to ruin the surprise. It's gonna be good though, I got Mr. Schue and Mike to assist."

"Well, it should be spectacular." Sam said, smiling.

"Oh, It will be." Puck said, getting up as the bell rang.

The rest of them packed up there lunch and made their way back inside.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

It was time for Glee, and Sam was petrified about seeing Quinn. He wondered if anyone had asked her about what happened to him, and what she might have said.

Kurt and him arrived before the rest of them, and sat down. "Whose going today?" Kurt asked Mr. Schuester, who was sitting on a large crate at the front of the room.

"Puck and Quinn have both approached me about performing today, and Mercedes said she was ready to go as well. Rachel, of course, will also be performing. She reserved her spot the day I gave the assignment out." He said, and Sam was sure he saw him roll his eyes.

A few minutes later, Rachel arrived looking extremely excited. She was wearing a large baseball cap, tilted to the side and large hoop earrings. She had on army patterned cargo pants and a matching cropped army jacket. Artie followed her into the room, smiling approvingly.

She had a CD in her hand, which she put into the player and made her way into the centre of the room as the rest of the glee club slowly made there way in.

"I would like thank Mr. Schuester for creating this assignment, which I believe has allowed me to truly expand myself as artist." Rachel said, and the rest of the club rolled their eyes.

She looked over at Mr. Schue, and he pressed PLAY on the machine.

A funky hip-hop beat came through the speakers, and Rachel bopped along to the music, a serious look on her face and her arms crossed.

Sam leaned over to Artie and asked what song she was singing. He smiled. "Get Your Freak On, by Missy Elliot." Sam nodded, as Rachel began to rap.

_Missy be puttin it down_

_I'm the hottest round_

_I told y'all moter-uhh_

_Y'all can't stop me now_

_Listen to me now_

Sam grinned and tapped his feet along with the music. Finn and a few others were doing the same. Mercedes, Santana and Kurt were the only ones that did not look happy. Rachel was great.

_QUITE! Sssshhhhhh,hush yo' mouth_

_QUITE! Sssshhhhhh hush yo' mouth_

_I know you feel me now (YES)I know you hear me loud (YES)I scream it loud and proud (YES)Missy gon' blow it down (YES)_

_People gon' play me now (YES) in and outta town (YES) Cause I'm the best around(YES) with this crazy style_

_go,go,go,go,go get your freak on_

_get your freak on_

_get your freak on_

_get your freak on_

_get your freak on_

_get your freak on_

_getcha,getcha,getcha,getcha,getcha freak on_

Rachel finished the song, striking a "gangsta" pose, and Artie gave her a thumbs up. Everyone clapped, and Finn got to his feat and cheered. Mr. Schue looked surprised and impressed.

Instead of bowing, Rachel smacked her chest a few times and made a "peace" sign before swaggering over to the CD player and popping out her disc. She took her seat as Puck got up and put his in. Just then the door opened, and Quinn walked in.

Sam hadn't noticed she hadn't been present, though he supposed he should have; the room hadn't felt unfriendly before.

He, a long with the rest of the club, stared at her.

"Sorry I'm later Mr. Schue." She said, taking a seat. Everyone continued to gape.

Quinn was wearing ripped leather pants that were extremely beat up looking, and very tight. She was wearing a matching leather vest that plunged extremely low. The vest had metal studs going down the front and was just as tight at the pants. She had black wrist bands on, and lots of dark make up. Her hair had blue, green and purple streaks in it.

She liked like a biker chick.

A sexy biker chick, in the mind of the most of the male members of the glee club.

A slutty biker chick, in the minds of the female members as well as Kurt and Sam.

Mr. Schuester was trying not to look at her.

"Uh, that's o-ok Quinn...just take a seat." he said, even though she already had.

"Uh, Mr. Schue, can I go now?" Puck asked, standing at the front of the class.

"Yes Puck, lets go." He said, snapping out of it.

"'Kay" he said, motioning to Mike, who pressed play.

The music started, and Sam instantly recognized the song. Kurt had made him watch that movie the week before.

Puck put on a mischievous grin, and began to sing.

_Dear kindly Sergeant Krupke,_

_You gotta understand,_

_It's just our bringin' up-ke_

_That gets us out of hand._

_Our mothers all are junkies,_

_Our fathers all are drunks._

_Golly Moses, natcherly we're punks!_

Puck was getting very into the song, jumping around like the actors in the film and exaggerating his facial expressions. He sung to Mr. Schuester, who was playing "Officer Krupke" and watching Puck with his arms crossed, and a frown on his face.

Puck finished the first few verses and Mr. Schue pretended to choke up.

"That's a touchin' good story" He said in a New York accent.

"Lemme tell it to the world!" Puck shouted.

"Just tell it to the judge" Schue responded, dragging Puck by his ear over to where Mike stood behind the giant crate at the front of the room. Everyone laughed.

Puck continued with the song.

_Dear kindly Judge, your Honor,_

_My parents treat me rough._

_With all their marijuana,_

_They won't give me a puff._

_They didn't wanna have me,_

_But somehow I was had._

_Leapin' lizards! That's why I'm so bad!_

Mike appeared to evaluate Puck's plea.

"Right!" He said, tweaking his voice to make it deep. "Officer Krupke, you're really a square; This boy don't need a judge, he needs an analyst's care! It's just his neurosis that oughta be curbed. He's psychologic'ly disturbed!

"I'm disturbed!" Puck shouted, falling over. The song continued in this way, with Mike playing the different people Puck was taken to see. He finished up the final verse, of course, on his knees.

_Gee, Officer Krupke,_

_We're down on our knees,_

_'Cause no one wants a fellow with a social disease._

_Gee, Officer Krupke,_

_What are we to do?_

_Gee, Officer Krupke,_

_Krup you!_

At the last line Puck sprang up to his feet and pretended to smack Mr. Schue on the head, who then proceeded to fall comically backwards.

When they were done, everyone sprang to their feet applauding. Even Kurt and Rachel, die hard fans of the original, were extremely impressed. Puck, Mike and Mr. Schue bowed.

Mercedes went next, and Sam recognized the song from the movie "Kill Bill." He was pretty sure it was by Nancy Sinatra. The song was slow, and Mercedes made her voice soft and chilling, and Sam could hardly believe it was the same belting voice he was used to. Her performance was greeted by silence, everyone was completely awed by the transformation. Mr. Schue and Quinn started a slow clap, and everyone joined in.

"Alright, now thats what I'm talking about!" he said excitedly. "Mercedes, that was brilliant."

"I know." She said, sitting back down next to Quinn, who hugged her. Mr. Schuester turned to Quinn, still not looking directly at her.

"Ok, Quinn. You're up."

Sam gulped. Praying she wasn't singing something similar to what she'd sung on Saturday.

She got the front of the room and put in her music, pressing play herself.

The music started slow and built up quickly to a rhythmic beat. Quinn stood by the microphone stand looking angry and tough.

_I was your girl, gave you my world_

_My everything_

_But you wouldn't see_

_I had your back_

_I backed you up_

_whatever I did_

_was never enough_

_Just you... you_

_That's all you ever thought about_

_You... you_

_No one matters like you do_

_what goes around comes around_

_You should know by now_

The song was quick, biting, and strong. Quinn sounded sure of herself, and in control. Her voice was throaty and dark, so different from its usual prettiness. Sam had heard her sing in that voice on Saturday, and the sound of it brought back awful memories.

_Bet you never thought that I could break you_

_Did you think that i would look the other way_

_Yeah you had it all figured out_

_But tell me who's the one who's crying now_

Sam gulped. She was staring right at him, her eyes flashing angrily.

_All your one night stands ( should've thought about that )_

_Says he's just a friend ( should've thought about that )_

_Are you satisfied now' ( should've thought about that )_

_cause you can't hold me down_

Sam glanced around, hoping no one but him had heard that. "Says he's just a friend", he was sure those weren't the original words...but no one else seemed to notice. Even if they had, she'd sung it quickly, and it could have been nothing more than a slip up. Sam knew it wasn't.

She finished the song just as powerfully as she'd started. Mercedes leapt up and cheered, rushing over to her.

Everyone else just stared, afraid to say anything. They all glanced at Sam, wondering what'd he'd done to make her so angry. He hoped he never had to tell them.

The bell rang and everyone filed out. Sam stayed behind, and Kurt waited for him.

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to go first on Wednesday, is that ok?"

He nodded. "Sure Sam. Um, about Quinn's performance...do you want to talk about that? I know you two broke up a little while ago..."

Sam shook his head. "No thanks...I'm dealing with it myself..." He said, glancing back at Kurt and motioning for him to follow. Kurt smiled at Mr. Schue as he passed him, and they left together.

Wednesday came and Sam spent the first half of the day alternating between feeling confident about his performance, and being sure it was going to be the worst thing ever.

When it came time for Glee, he almost left the school in fear, but Kurt dragged him into the Glee room, telling him he'd be great. He wasn't so sure.

Quinn was on time this time, and back in her cheerios uniform (although the different colored streaks remained, slightly faded but intact).

Sam waited for everyone to get settled, before bringing his chair to front of choir room, and adjusting the microphone. He sat down, and placed his guitar on his lap.

He cleared his throat. "Um, I had planned on singing something else, but in light of...Monday, I felt I really needed to get this out, and I thought Bob could say it a lot better than me."

He began strumming on the guitar, and singing in throaty, scratchy voice. He'd been practicing it all Monday and Tuesday after school, and was pretty sure he'd gotten the sound right now.

_Go 'way from my window_

_Leave at your own chosen speed_

_I'm not the one you want, babe_

_I'm not the one you need_

_You say you're lookin' for someone_

_Never weak but always strong_

_To protect you an' defend you_

_Whether you are right or wrong_

_Someone to open each and every door_

_But it ain't me, babe_

_No, no, no, it ain't me, babe_

_It ain't me you're lookin' for, babe_

He glanced up at Quinn, and was relieved to see she didn't look angry. She looked almost...sad.

He looked around again, and everyone had the same sad, mesmerized look on their faces. Quinn looked close to tears.

_But it ain't me, babe_

_No, no, no, it ain't me, babe_

_It ain't me you're lookin' for, babe_

_Go melt back into the night, babe_

_Everything inside is made of stone_

_There's nothing in here moving_

_An' anyway I'm not alone_

_You say you're lookin' for someone_

_Who'll pick you up each time you fall_

_To gather flowers constantly_

_An' to come each time you call_

_A lover for your life an' nothing more_

_But it ain't me, babe_

_No, no, no, it ain't me, babe_

_It ain't me you're lookin' for, babe_

When he finished the song, everyone applauded immediately. Everyone except Quinn, who ran out of the room. Sam set his guitar down and ran after her.

"Quinn, wait up!" He yelled after her. She stopped at the end of the hallway. "I'm sorry Quinn, I wasn't trying-" he began, but she raised a hand up, cutting him off. She was in tears.

"No, Sam. _I'm sorry_. I...I can't believe how I've acted lately. I feel awful" she said, covering her face with her hands. He felt relieved, and put his arm around her.

Finally, they could talk.

"Quinn, I never wanted to hurt you. But, everything that song said is true. I'm not what your looking for right now, and I can't give you what you want."

Quinn nodded. "I know, I know...god I just hate myself. This entire time I've been holding you responsible, not just for how you hurt me, but for how _every_ guy has hurt me. That's not fair...I, oh god I'm so sorry." She cried burying her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, patting her on the back.

"Hey, it's ok. I understand. I forgive you."

She moved her head back and looked at him. "How?"

"How what?"

"How can you forgive me? You were honest with me from the start...well, sort of honest. And I acted like a bitch. And even what you weren't honest about...I can understand that. I mean, the not being honest about it part..."

"I didn't want to lie to you, but I just couldn't..tell anyone yet. And, I didn't mean for it to happen...it just did. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "After the way I acted, I think we're off you apologizing to me, and onto me apologizing to you. I'm so sorry about your face. Does Kurt hate me?" She tried to smile. Sam laughed, and hugged her tighter.

"Not as much as you might think. He says its ok, because he still has my sexy abs."

Quinn laughed, still slightly teary. "You guys...really like each other? I mean, this is a serious thing? I mean..not serious like 'are you serious' but serious like...long term."

Sam nodded and smiled. It was odd hearing Quinn babble. "Yeah, it's very serious. I've never..." he hesitated, unsure he should finish his sentence. "I've never felt this way about anyone." He finished.

Thankfully, Quinn nodded, and sniffed again. "I'm so s-" she began, but not Sam silenced her.

"Lets just call it even, ok?" Sam said, smiling.

"I don't think we're even until you've given me a matching black eye..." she said sadly.

"Nah, we're good. OK?" Sam said, stepping back from her and reaching out his hand.

She smiled, and shook it.

"So...when do you think you're going to tell people?" she asked, as they walked back down the hall towards the choir room. Sam paused at the door.

"Well, if its OK with you, I'd like to do it...soon." He said


	18. Chapter 18

**The fact that this chapter exists just proves how dedicated I am to this story. I had typed over 1000 words of it when my computer got bugged and demanded I restart. Everything was lost. After screaming for a few minutes, I re typed it. YOU'RE WELCOME.**

Chapter 18:

The rest of Glee club was very interesting.

Finn sang an excellent rendition of Frank Sinatra's "I get a kick out of you", complete with some cool dance moves. He had obviously gotten some help from Mike in choreographing and performing the dance steps, as they appeared smooth and very un-Finn like.

Tina gave an energetic performance, singing "I can't get no satisfaction" by the Rolling Stones (although Kurt would have been hard pressed to say how this was different from her usual style, since he'd heard her sing such few songs he had no idea what her style even was).

The most surprising and impressive performance, however, came from Brittany. Since she had never actually performed a song for them before, she basically could have gone with anything. Instead, she beautifully performed Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata on the piano, which explained why Brad had looked so haggard all week.

Glee ended, and Kurt followed Sam to his locker, grilling him for details about his conversation with Quinn.

"Basically she just said she was sorry, and she cried." Sam said, taking some books from his locker and putting them into his backpack.

"You're kidding. Two days ago she was singing about breaking you...now she's begging for forgiveness? What d'you think happened to cause such a dramatic change?" Kurt asked, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Sam shrugged and slung his backpack onto his back. "I don't know and I don't care. All I care about is no longer having to worry about being assassinated in the hallways."

"You're not at all curious about her sudden change of heart?"

"Nope. Basically, I chock it up to 'girls are weird'."

"That they are." Kurt agreed, as they made their way out of the school.

"So," Sam said as they entered the schools parking lot, "Wanna hang out now? I could use some help on that french paper..."

"You haven't finished that yet?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"Well, define 'finish'." Sam said, smiling sheepishly.

Kurt stopped. "You have _started_ though, haven't you?"

Sam stopped too, and looked guiltily down at his shoes. "...define 'started'..."

"Sam!" Kurt said, throwing his hands up in exasperation and resuming his walk. "What were you_ thinking?_"

"I was thinking I had to learn 'It Ain't Me Babe' by Bob Dylan in two days." He said, jogging to keep up with Kurt's pace. "I was also thinking that if I really needed it, my super sexy incredibly smart almost fluent in french boyfriend would help me." Sam continued, making a pouting puppy dog face.

Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to pretend Sam's "I'm so cute, don't you want to help" expression had no effect on him. "Well, I'm going shopping with Carole right now but I can come over after. But I will not do the assignment for you, I expect to have something decent to work with when I get there, got it?"

Sam nodded happily. "I promise it will be at least mildly coherent."

He looked quickly around the parking lot, and when it appeared empty, gave Kurt a quick kiss on the lips before running off to his own car. Kurt shook his head, smiling, and got into his car to pick up his Step-Mom.

They had decided to go to a mall that was about 20 minutes away. Neither of them ever went there very often, but it had the shoe store Kurt liked and the home-furnishing store Carole wanted to look in. As Kurt drove down the highway, he noted that they were on a route similar to the one they would take to get to _Chant_. He figured the mall was probably no more than 5 or 10 minutes away from it.

As they drove, after the standard "How was school, how was work, how was your day" chitchat had been exhausted, conversation turned to Sam.

"How is his face?" Carole asked, giving the perfunctory sympathetic head-tilt.

Kurt grimaced. "Well...its healing."

Carole frowned compassionately. "Still looks like Barney the Purple Beat-up Dinosaur, huh?"

Kurt sighed. "I think the more it heals, the worse it looks. It's awful. I just want so badly to be able to do something, to make it better for him already. But all I can do is watch helplessly as he winces whenever he sneezes or blinks too hard."

Carole patted him on the shoulder. "Wait till you have children. I think a little bit of me died every time Finn fell down or bumped his head. And Finn bumped his head a lot."

Kurt smiled a little. "That actually explains a lot..."

* * *

They arrived at the mall 10 minutes later. They first went to Kurt's shoe store, and while he didn't end up buying anything, he did find a breathtaking pair of leather cowboy-style boots that were now officially on his list of things to save up for.

Next they went to the malls large department store, since Carole needed a new dress for a work related function on Friday, and although Kurt had a few outfits that he could wear for his glee assignment, the opportunity to buy a new one was just too great to pass up.

They headed to the women's department first, and Kurt zipped around the store picking out outfits for Carole to try on. He gave them to her to go try on, and began examining a pile of floral blouses.

Just then, he heard a female voice swear loudly behind him and begin coughing uncontrollably. He turned around to see a vaguely familiar looking girl standing by the perfume counter, although he didn't have the slightest clue where he would have seen her.

It would appear said girl had just smelled a something very unpleasant, as she was letting loose a string of swears and blasphemies that would have made a sailor blush, and holding her wrist away from her face like it had a fungus.

He shook his head, and was about to go back to the blouses when he noticed she was wearing a very familiar pair of disgusting men's work boots, and he suddenly remembered where he had seen her before; this was Quinn's friend from _Chant_.

Usually he wouldn't have said anything, but she just looked so bewildered, staring at all the different bottles of perfume on the counter and coughing pathetically, that he had to go help.

"You know they have little strips of paper specifically so you don't have to spray yourself, right?" He said, coming up behind her. She jumped, and hid the bottle she was holding behind her back guiltily, like he had caught her looking at a very dirty magazine.

"What? No! I didnt know that." She said, looking at the little basket of paper he was pointing to,.

"Yup. How much have you sprayed yourself?"

She frowned pathetically. "Lets just say I'm wearing so much perfume that I can no longer distinguish one smell from another."

Kurt gave her a sympathetic look. "Here, I'll help you. What kind of a scent are you looking for?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno...like...raspberry..."

"Thats it? Just raspberry?"

She nodded.

"Well, you'd probably have better luck in some place like Bath and Body Works then. They have simple smelling body sprays. The perfumes here tend to be more...interesting. They're usually a combination of different scents that go together in a certain way to make a brand new aroma."

"Oh, of course. I'm in the wrong place." She said, then sighed and put her head in her hands. "I can't do this..."

"What?" He asked, leaning against the counter and examining the bottle she had been holding.

"This." She said gesturing to the store around her. "Shop. Usually I just go to Old Navy, and buy what ever is black, bright or on sale. And I'm done."

He put the bottle he was holding down and stared at her. "You're kidding. Thats really how you shop?"

She looked down self consciously, and tugged at the skirt she was wearing. "Sometimes I buy t-shirts downtown..."

"Then why the sudden interest in change?"

She smiled in that same self conscious way. "Why do girls usually express an interest in changing how they look?"

He thought. "Hormones?"

She laughed. "Exactly. Well, I'm having a party on Friday and the object of my hormone's desire will be there and I dunno...I wanted to look nice. And they just told me they loved the smell of raspberries so..."

He looked her up and down and bit his lip. He wanted to tell her that there was nothing wrong with the way she dressed, and there was no need for her to change but...he couldn't. She was wearing rainbow tights with more holes in them than swiss cheese, and those awful boots...it was too much of a cry for help for him to ignore. "Listen, um..."

"Kate." She supplied.

"Right, Kate. I'm going to help you. Shop, that is."

"Really?" She said, looking grateful.

"Yes. Now, I'm with my stepmom now, but she was going to look at silverware and while I would usually love to help her with that, I feel it is my duty not only as a fashion lover, but as a decent human being, to help you."

"Oh, thank you...Kurt, right?"

He nodded. "Now, I'm going to finish up with my stepmom and I'll meet you by the skirts, ok?"

She stared at him blankly, and he sighed and pointed her to where the skirts were. She nodded and made her way over to them, and he went to go find Carole in her dressing room.

When he found her, she showed him an outfit she had found that she loved, and Kurt agreed it looked great on her. He told her that he would be staying here, and although she was sad not have his company silverware shopping, when he pointed out poor Kate in her men's shoes and ripped tights, she understood immediately.

He went back to Kate and found her sorting through the skirts with a distressed look on her face.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, going to stand beside her by the rack.

"These skirts...they're all so...so..._blah_."

"They are not _blah_. They're _elegant_." He said, picking up an a-line Alfani skirt with a feather print. "Just because something isn't bedazzled, doesn't mean it's boring." He continued, eyeing her purse, which was covered in pink rhinestones, and looked like it belonged to a 7 year old.

"Hey, I've had this purse since I was 10." She said, clutching the purse to her chest. Kurt smiled; he had been close.

"Well, maybe we can find you a big girl purse while we're here, too."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he placed his free hand on his hip.

"Look, do you want help shopping or not?" He said, putting the skirt back.

She scowled. "Yes please."

"Good. Now remember, I am the master and you are the lowly student, and will do as your told, got it?"

"Yes sir!" She said, standing upright and saluting.

He began pulling out clothes from the racks and handing them to her. When he was done, they made their way over to the change rooms. She agreed to try most things on, but he had to fight with her over a few items.

"I am _not_ wearing that." She said, holding up a sheer ruffled top.

"Whats wrong with it?" Kurt asked. The top was very chic, and would look great on her. He didn't see the problem.

"It's_ beige_. And gross."

"First off, its _nude_ not beige and second of all it is certainly not gross, its BCGBMAXAZRIA."

Kate stared at him blankly. "Was that latin?"

"No it's a designer. Now try it on."

She grabbed the top from him resentfully, and pulled it over her head. He was in the change room with her, and when they had started trying things on he had covered his eyes while she changed, but he had learned quickly that she really didn't care if he was looking or not.

She was not a fan of the top once it was on either, nor did anything else he had picked strike any particular chord with her. She hadn't minded a few of his choices however, and he was beginning to get a feel for her taste and style.

He went back out and picked up a few items with a victorian feel to them, thinking that was a nice compromise between his eye for elegance and her clunky-punky/gothic tastes. On the way back to the dressing room he spotted a beautiful red dress and picked it up. It was silk chiffon and as Kurt examined the cut and style, he could practically feel how good it would look on Kate .

He didn't care if he had to force it over her head, she was trying it on.

He got back to the change room and found her sitting on the bench in the change room in her underwear, texting rapidly on her phone.

"Who are you texting?" Kurt asked, setting the clothes on the hooks provided.

Kate blushed and smiled, quietly mumbling "No one..."

"Ah," Kurt said wisely. "I got it."

Kate smiled at her phone before putting it away, a dopey expression on her face. A few months ago Kurt would have rolled his eyes, but now he recognized that expression all too well, and the feelings that came a long with it.

"So, this person must be pretty special if they're making you change you're whole style." He said, picking out the first thing for her to try.

She stood up and frowned. "Well, they're not making me...it's just she dresses nice and stuff so I figured maybe I should too..."

Kurt nodded, and then froze. "Wait..._she_?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah, duh...what you think I'd be getting this worked up over some guy? Hells no. No offense."

"No, I just didn't know you were...well, I suppose that explains the boots." He said shrugging. This actually made a lot of sense.

"Hey, I love those boots, they were my brothers." She snapped, folding her arms.

"Not at all surprised to hear that Kate." Kurt said, handing her a lacy black skirt and off white cotton tank top to pair it with.

She began pulling the skirt up around her hips, and he eyed her underwear as it disappeared behind the lace.

"You know, while we're here you might want to consider investing in some nicer lingerie." What she had on now was short style pink underwear with smiling monkeys on it. Her bra was purple and had happy faces. It was extremely juvenile.

"Whats wrong with what I've got on?" She said pulling at a purple bra strap. "I like this stuff."

"Its tacky." He said simply.

"Geez Kurt, don't sugar coat anything to spare my feelings." She replied sarcastically.

"Do you want your feelings spared or do you want to look good?" He said. She gave him the evil eye and went back to dressing herself.

As she dressed, Kurt left the change room and went to the women's undergarment section. He came back 5 minutes later with some lacy black underwear, and a matching corset.

When he showed them to Kate, she actually blushed.

"I am not wearing that." She said, folding her arms across the cotton tank. "No way."

"Why not?"

"Whose gonna see them?"

"Well, when I'm done with you, I'm sure Miss. Raspberry-Lover will practically be ripping your clothes off, so her for one."

Kate blushed deeper. "I doubt that."

"Why?" Kurt asked, hanging up the underwear. "She straight or something."

Kurt was greeted with silence from Kate and his mouth dropped open. "Oh my god, Kate _no!_"

Kate mumbled something Kurt couldn't make out, and fidgeted with the tank tops strap.

"Listen Kate, I have been down that road before and it ends bad. Trust me." He said, thinking of his misguided crush on Finn.

"Excuse me, wasn't your boyfriend Mr. Quarterback dating the head cheerleader?" She said, her arms crossed again.

"He wasn't quarterback and that was different."

Kate grumbled and looked at herself in the mirror. "This is okay, I guess…" She said, obviously not wanting to discuss her love life any further.

Kurt sighed. They would talk about this later. "Fine. I was going to show you this last, but now seems like as fine a time as any. Here, just trust me, ok?" He said, holding up the red dress. She twitched her nose when she saw it, something Kurt was unsure was a good or bad sign, but took it without word.

A minute later it was on her, and she stared at herself in the mirror. Kurt stared too, unable to believe this was the same girl who owned thigh high socks with rainbow happy faces. She looked amazing. The dress clung to her figure in all the right spots, and the colour made her pale skin look rosy and soft. It brought out the deep brown in her eyes and the red tints Kurt hadn't even noticed in her hair.

"Wow." Was all he said. Kate nodded.

"I think I'll buy this." Kate said.

She took the dress off and tried on the rest of the clothes he had brought it. She actually really liked a few of the more victorian items, and ended up buying a lacy top and ruffled mini skirt. As well as the lingerie, Kurt noted with a smirk.

As they went to exit the store, Kurt made her stop at the make up counter, where he showed her how to apply a few select items of make up, despite her protests that she_ knew_ how to put on make up.

"Why do _you _know how to put on make up?" she asked as he went at her with an eyelash curler.

"Wouldn't you like to know...now hold still." He said sternly, and she closed her mouth. After he was finished she looked at herself in the mirror, and turned to stare at Kurt.

"I hate you." Was all she said.

"Why, you look great!" he said, surprised. She looked elegant and cool, like a 50's movie star.

"_I know_. How did you do this? It's not fair." She whined.

Kurt smiled. "I'll write down very careful instructions for you, ok?" He said, putting aside everything he had used for her to buy. "I'll tell you how to do your hair, too."

After they had paid for the make up and finally left the store, Kate turned to him and hugged him. "Thanks Kurt, I didn't think I would actually be able to accomplish anything today."

Kurt smiled, and hugged her back stiffly. He wasn't really a huggy person, but he appreciated the sentiment.

"No problem, it was nothing. I don't care how straight this girl thinks she is, once she sees you I'm sure she'll need to rethink everything."

Kate smiled. "Thanks Kurt, coming from someone as gay as you, that means a lot."

Kurt laughed, then sighed. "I suppose your right. I can't even get my boyfriend to jump me, so I probably have less than a clue on how to get a girl to..."

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Really? You and Sam don't...I mean, you haven't..."

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. Nothing. He has a 'pants on' rule."

"How long have you been dating?"

"About two weeks." Kurt said, pretending he didn't have it calculated to the hour.

Kate twitched her nose again. "Well that's not very long at all, I don't think you need to be concerned or anything. If he wants to take things slow, thats good. Besides, from the way he all over your that first time I saw you at Chant, you have nothin' to be worried about."

Kurt sighed. "I know. He told me that when we do...something...he wants it to be special. And I'm ok with that, I'm ok with waiting...but there's this stupid little voice in the back of my head that I really want to kill that keeps saying..."

"Maybe it's because he's straight?" Kate finished.

Kurt blinked. "How did you know?"

"You wear insecurity on your sleeve like a purple heart. You don't really believe that, do you?"

"I don't know!" Kurt cried, and then slumped down into a near by bench. Kate followed and sat down next to him, putting her shopping bags on the floor by her feet.

"I mean he keeps telling me how much he likes me, and when we're together I really believe him, and when we're, you know..._together_, I can feel that he's in to it..."

At this, Kate raised her eyebrows suggestively, and Kurt lightly smacked her on the knee. "Not like _that_, you perv. Well, like that too..but you know what I mean."

She nodded.

"But I just get to thinking, I mean that maybe he's saying pants on because...oh I don't know, I'm awful..."

Kate patted him on the shoulder. "Yup, you are."

"Don't sugar coat anything to spare my feelings." Kurt replied dryly. Kate grinned.

"Do you wan't your feelings spared, or do you want to gay it up with your boyfriend?"

Kurt blushed. "I just wish I had some proof."

Kate thought for a moment, then her eyes flashed with idea. "Next time you're alone in his room, look under his bed for porn. If it's dudes, you got your answer. If it's not...well it could be old, and I wouldn't really take it to heart...so your back at square one, in that situation."

Kurt look distressed. "But snooping around his room would mean I don't trust him or something...I don't want to do that..."

"But you _don't_ trust him." Kate pointed out.

Kurt grumbled and crossed his arms on his chest in a childish manner.

"So," Kate continued. "You can either not trust your boyfriend, snoop around his room and get proof that makes you trust him, OR not trust him, do nothing and suffer."

"This sucks..." Kurt said, lowering his crossed arms dejectedly.

"Well, you do have a third option."

"Yeah? What?"

"_Just trust him!_" Kate said. "Duh."

* * *

**So there will be two more chapters after this, and an epilogue if I feel it is necessary.**

**However, updates may take a while since I have had a family emergency and I can't say when I'll be able to write again. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

After the mall Kurt dropped Carole back off at home, and as promised went over to Sam's house. As he pulled into Sam's drive way, his heart beat erratically in his chest, and he thought of what he was planning. Well, not planning exactly. He hadn't really made up his mind about if he was really going to do it or not.

He took a deep breath, trying to remember the breathing exercises they had taught him in all those Yoga classes he'd taken, back when Oprah had him convinced that the road to salvation was paved with Yoga.

He got out of his car and went over to the door. Before he could knock, Sam opened the door excitedly and pulled him into a hug.

"Geez Sam were you watching the door or something?" Kurt asked, smiling as his boyfriend kissed him on the forehead, his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"No, but I've been absent-mindedly looking out the window every five minutes or so for the last hour. I saw your car pull up and I ran down stairs." Sam said, still squeezing him tightly.

"Is your french going really well or something?" Kurt asked, trying to figure out the reason for the bone crushing (but not unwelcome) greeting.

"What?" Sam asked, and then let go. "Oh. No, it's going terribly actually. I'm just excited to see you." He said, smiling.

Kurt shook his head, and took his jacket off. How could he think that someone who obviously cared about him so much was straight, or going through a phase?

He sighed, and followed Sam upstairs. He knew he needed to go through with it. No matter how he felt when he was with Sam, in his arms, he knew he would feel differently the moment he was alone again. That's when the insecurity set in.

He made his way into Sam's room, mentally searching for anywhere porn could be hidden.

Sam paused in doorway. "Want me to get you something to eat?" He asked, having mistaken the searching look on Kurt's face for hunger.

Kurt had eaten something at the mall when he'd met up with Carole, and wasn't at all hungry.

"Sure," He said, thinking he could snoop around while Sam got him something. "Anything's fine."

Sam nodded, and walked out of the room. The minute he was gone, Kurt sprang up and looked under the bed. There he saw a dirty sock and what had looked like a magazine, until he pulled it out and saw it was an old Spider-Man comic.

He lifted up the mattress, but found nothing, and sat back down on the bed, discouraged.

"Think." He mumbled quietly to himself. "If you we're a boy, where would you keep porn..."

He closed his eyes, recognizing the stupidity of his statement. "Ok, if you were a boy _who read porn…_"

He opened up the night table next to Sam's bed, and found a box full of papers. He rummaged through them.

"Spider-man comic, spider-man comic, MAD Magazine, X-Men comic, spider-man comic...my god how many spider-man comics does he have..."

"Oh, you can never have too many spider-man comics." Sam said, appearing suddenly in the doorway, and watching Kurt with a suspicious look on his face.

Kurt jumped, and felt his face turn bright red.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, entering the room and sitting down the bed.

"I, uh, I-I was uh.." Kurt's face crumpled. "I was looking for porn!" He cried, throwing himself into Sam's lap. "I'm the worst boyfriend ever, I'm so sorry!"

Sam ran his hands over Kurt's head, very confused. "Why were you looking for porn?" He asked slowly, trying to understand what was happening.

"I...wanted...to see what kind it was..." Kurt said quietly, lifting his face up to look Sam in the eye.

"What do you mean what kin..." Sam began, but stopped mid sentence as realization dawned on his face. He looked at Kurt sadly, and Kurt cringed.

Sam placed his hand on Kurt's face, and shook his head. "Kurt, are we going to have to have this conversation every week?"

Kurt bit his lip, afraid he was going to cry. "I'm so sorry..."

Sam shook his head again. "Don't be sorry. I just...wish there was some way for me to convince you that this isn't some passing phase for me. Some way other than showing you my porn."

Kurt sat next to him on the bed, and leaned his head against his shoulder.

"Besides," Sam continued. "You're looking in the wrong place."

He got up and went into his washroom, and Kurt followed silently. Sam opened up the cabinet under his sink, and took out a big box.

"Here, the stuff at the bottom is all old." He said, pushing the box towards Kurt. Kurt sat down on the floor and looked in. Sam rubbed his forehead, pretty sure this was about the be the most embarrassing experience of his life.

Kurt reached in and took out a piece of paper that looked like it had been ripped from a magazine. He stared at the picture and felt a huge smile spread across his face.

"James Dean? Really?" He asked, suddenly unbelievably happy. Sam shrugged, feeling very self conscious.

"I've always thought he was a good looking dude, and then last week I was at the dentist, and there was a profile on him in a magazine I was looking at..and that picture just sort of jumped out at me."

Kurt laughed. "It is a good picture." He looked into the box again and laughed. "A _comic-book _Sam, really?" He said, pulling out something called _Captain Man versus the Cave of Doom_. The cover featured a blonde and well muscled super-hero rescuing a very grateful looking young man from a dark and evil looking cave. "I didn't even know they made comic-book porn."

Sam smiled guiltily. "Oh they do, and it's great."

He put the comic book down, and stared into the box. It was a big box, but there wasn't very much in it. Sam must have known what he was thinking, because he said "I'm really more of a mental image type guy."

Kurt nodded, and blushed. "Me too."

Sam leaned closer. "Yeah, what do you think about?" He asked in a deep voice. Kurt felt his blush deepen, and he looked into Sam's eyes.

"You." He said truthfully, leaning into press his lips against Sam's.

Sam kissed him back quickly, before standing up and leading him over to his bed. They sat down together and resumed their embrace, with Sam slowly leaning Kurt down on the bed, and moving himself half on top of him. He kissed him slowly and brushed his dark hair behind his ear, kissing that as well.

Kurt sighed slowly, and grudgingly said "We need to work on your french paper."

Sam nodded and kissed him on his forehead. "I know, but first you need to know something. Remember last week when I was afraid you wouldn't like me anymore without my stunning good looks? And you told me all non-physical reasons you were with me?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, it would appear we have the opposite problem now, don't we?" He continued, kissing Kurt on different places on his face. Kurt sighed beneath him. "So, I want you to know that although I'm with you for your wit, your charm, your confidence and a million other non physical things, I want you to know that I am also with you because of how _unbelievingly_ fucking sexy you are."

Kurt blushed again, and rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Sam said, staring intently into his eyes. "Don't do that. I mean it. Every time I see you, I have so much trouble just keeping myself from throwing you against a locker and doing whatever I want with you, in front of everyone. Every inch of you drives me _insane_." As he spoke, he pressed his mouth firmly against Kurt's neck, nibbling and sucking on it between words. "The slope of your jaw bone, the freckles on your nose, the way your lips always look like an invitation..."

He slid his hands down Kurt's hips and placed them firmly beneath him.

All Kurt could do was gasp.

"Not to mention, _tu derriere est très chaud_."

Kurt sighed, and closed his eyes. "You know you just said I have a warm bottom, right? And you said it with terrible grammar."

Sam growled against Kurt's neck, tightening his grasp on Kurt's backside. He temporarily moved his mouth up to suck on Kurt's ear lobe until Kurt moaned again.

"You probably meant something more along the lines of _séduisant._" He gasped, his eyes fluttering open.

Sam kissed his way back down to his original spot on Kurt's neck, biting and kissing it lightly. "I probably did...what I meant was your ass is extremely hot..."

Sam continued to graze Kurt's neck with his lips, moving his hands over his hips and down between his thighs.

"Do you believe me, Kurt?" Sam asked, his breath hot against Kurt's neck. Kurt nodded, and whimpered by way of response.

"Good." Sam said, straightening up on his bed. "Now lets go work on french."

Kurt groaned, and buried his head under Sam's pillow.

* * *

Truly nothing at all interesting happened on Thursday, the only thing worth mentioning being the fact that all traces of dye were now officially gone from Quinn's hair. Sam spent every second working on his french paper, as he and Kurt only managed to finish half of it with the time they had.

He spent the first half of Friday in a similar fashion, working on french through each of his classes. His only break came at Glee, where he sat next to Kurt and made a mental note to add Kurt's fashion sense to the list of things that made him sexy.

It was days like this that Sam would have sold his 6 pack to be out already, so he could just launch himself at Kurt and not care what anyone thought. Sam looked at his boyfriend, unsure about which part of the the outfit was making him crazy. He figured it something about the plain black button down shirt and white bow-tie combination, but Sam couldn't say exactly why although he did know one thing for sure; Kurt looked even more mind-numbingly sexy than usual, and sitting next to him without touching him was driving him nuts.

Luckily, the Glee assignments offered a welcome distraction, and Sam tried to put his mind into a less sexy place.

Mike was going first, and it appeared he was not going to make Sam's plan to focus on something less sexy an easy thing to do.

He stood in front of the club, and right before he started singing, he took off jacket, revealing the black wife beater underneath. He was wearing white cargo pants with it, and Sam had to do a double take. He had actually never noticed how sexy Mike was before.

Sam gulped, guilt coming a second after the thought had. He stared at the floor. _It's not cheating if it's a thought, it's not cheating if it's a thought, it's not cheating if it's a thought…_

He glanced at Kurt, hoping he hadn't noticed him noticing Mike. Kurt was filing his nails, unimpressed with the asian muscle show before him. Sam sighed and smiled. Kurt was so cute when he was unimpressed...much cuter than Mike.

Just as he was reaffirming his devotion to Kurt, Mike began singing "I Want to Break Free" by Queen, and Sam understood the wife beater. He blushed and looked down again. If Kurt had kept looking, he would have found a few pictures of Freddie Mercury in his box.

Sam continued to look at his feet through out the rest of the song, trying to focus only on how Mike had improved his voice since his "Sing!" performance. It sounded strong and sure, and worked very well for the song.

When he looked back up, turning his head to check Kurt's reaction to the song, he had to do his third double take of the day. At some point during the song, Kurt had changed. He had taken off the bow-tie, and undone the first few buttons of his shirt. He had been wearing a fancy looking white belt, and had taken that off as well. He had slightly mussed the front of his hair, and was reclining in his chair, a bored expression on his face.

It was all very...Sam couldn't think about what it was, because at that moment all he was thinking about was getting his backpack off the floor and into his lap, praying no one had seen what had happened when he looked at Kurt.

Kurt leaned over to whisper something, and for a second Sam was worried _he_ had seen.

"Remember last week, when you said all you had was blue jeans, because you couldn't afford to spend $50 bucks on pants, like me?"

Sam nodded, unsure where this was coming from, but relieved he wasn't leaning over to talk about his sudden public "arousal."

"Ok, just wanted to make sure you remembered that." Kurt said, then went to the front of the class. Sam clutched his back pack to his lap, suddenly sure he was going to need it for this performance.

Kurt adjusted the mic, and motioned for Mr. Schue to press play. The music was light and quick, and Kurt hooked his thumbs through his belt loop and bopped his hip to the beat.

_Money talks_

_But it don't sing and dance and it don't walk._

_And long as I can have you here with me_

_I'd much rather be_

_Forever in blue jeans._

_Honey's sweet._

_But it ain't nothing next to baby's treat._

_And if you pardon me_

_I'd like to say we'll do okay_

_Forever in blue jeans._

_Maybe tonight_

_Maybe tonight_

_By the fire all alone you and I;_

_Nothing around but the sound of my heart and your sighs._

Kurt held the microphone and crooned into it, and Sam was extremely thankful for his backpack.

_Money talks._

_But it can't sing and dance and it can't walk._

_And long as I can have you here with me_

_I'd much rather be_

_Forever in blue jeans_

_Babe._

_And honey's sweet._

_But it ain't nothing next to baby's treat._

_And if you pardon me_

_I'd like to say we'll do okay_

_Forever in blue jeans._

Sam actually felt a little dizzy. He hand't realized Kurt's voice had such a range to it. He had only heard him sing in a sexy higher voice before, and here he was now all lower pitched and sexy.

_Maybe tonight_

_Maybe tonight_

_By the fire all alone you and I;_

_Nothing around but the sound of my heart and your sighs._

_And money talks._

_But it don't sing and dance and it don't walk._

_And long as I can have you here with me_

_I'd much rather be_

_Forever in blue jeans._

_And if you pardon me_

_I'd like to say we'll do okay_

_Forever in blue jeans._

_And long as I can have you here with me_

_I'd much rather be_

_Forever in blue jeans_

_Babe._

The song ended, and everyone applauded. Sam jumped up immediately, without even thinking about why he was doing it. However, he managed to keep his backpack firmly in front of him, so it didn't really matter.

Except now he needed a reason for standing. He glanced at Kurt, and then Mr. Schuester, who was staring at him.

"Uh, I don't feel very well all of a sudden, so I'm going to go to the bathroom. The one down the hall to the left." He said, before ducking out quickly.

A moment later, Kurt cleared his throat. "Um, he didn't look very good so I'm going to go check on him..." he said hastily, darting out of the room after Sam.

Quinn, Finn and Mike smiled to themselves, and Mr. Schuester stared after his students, wondering if there was something going on there.

* * *

In the washroom, Sam and Kurt attacked each other the way only two teenaged boys completely ruled by their hormones could.

Sam had Kurt pushed up against the tiled wall, and was forcing his mouth against him with such ferocity that Kurt could barely breath. Kurt pushed Sam's head away and to the side so he could run his mouth along Sam's neck and Sam moaned. He let Kurt push him backwards into a stall, barely registering the fact that he was now sitting on a dirty toilet seat (although he made a mental note to wash the jeans he was wearing twice.)

Kurt straddled him, running his hands under his shirt and along his chest while his tongue explored Sam's perfect mouth. Sam was having an impossible time thinking straight, and it took all his will power to focus on the fact that Kurt's hands were slowly making their way down to the bulge in his pants.

He leaned his head more forward, kissing Kurt back harder, and at the same time stopping Kurt's hands from going any further.

Kurt sighed into the kiss and freed his hands, fiddling with Sam's zipper but not undoing it. He took his mouth far enough away from Sam's to speak, but made sure their lips still lightly touched as he spoke.

"Please Sam..." He moaned, pausing to suck Sam's lower lip into his mouth. "I know you want me to..._please_..."

Sam groaned, stuttering into the kiss. He felt dizzy and he was seeing spots. It was too much, his clothes, his mouth...his begging. Sam struggled to keep his mind afloat.

Kurt's hands were undoing his zipper now, and with willpower he didn't know he had, Sam stopped him, and broke their kiss apart.

He was breathing heavily, and parts of him were screaming that he was an idiot but he didn't care. He was relieved he had been able to do it.

"No Kurt." He said, gasping for breath. "Not like this...not in the school washroom."

Kurt made a noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh, and slumped his head down on Sam's shoulder. He mumbled something into his shirt that Sam couldn't understand.

"What?" He asked, running his fingers through Kurt's hair as he struggled to breath normally.

Kurt lifted his head up and looked at him. "I said why are you so sweet? Why can't you just be like every other teenage boy and desire nothing more than to take advantage of me?"

Sam and leaned his head back on the grimy bathroom wall. He moved his hand up and held's Kurt's beautiful face in his hand. He picked his head up and met Kurt's gaze.

"I can't be like every other boy, I have to be better than them."

"Whhhhyy?" Kurt whined and put on a pouting expression.

Sam smiled and kissed Kurt's pouting lips. "Because every other boy doesn't deserve you."

"I-I...Sam...I don't know what so say". _Yes I do...I love you..._

Sam kissed him again. "You don't need to say anything...but we should probably leave the bathroom before I lose my resolve."

Kurt nodded. "Um, my Dad and Carole are going out tonight to some work thing...and Finn said he'd be at Rachel's so..." He said, thinking that Sam didn't need to know he'd had to beg Finn for an hour and bribe him with french toast every morning for a month to get him to agree to go to Rachel's.

"Yeah?" Sam said, kissing his jawbone lightly.

"So I was thinking you could come over after the game tonight, and I could make you dinner, to sort of make up for the the whole 'snooping around your room for porn' thing...and we could watch some movies, I mean you sort of need to see _Funny Girl_..."

Sam nodded happily. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The line Sam says about Kurt's lips looking like an invitation was totally stolen from a movie I love called "Get Real." Its a great movie and a great line, so I thiefed it. Originally, the main character says it about his crushes hair, but I figured it worked for anything.


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter was almost never published, due to the fact that I had to be quickly rushed to the hospital as it neared completion. It was a close call and I almost died; the doctors said I had OD'd on Skurt Fluff.**

**Its' a lot more dangerous than most people think.**

**You have been warned.**

Chapter 20:

Kurt dashed around his house, frantically tidying everything in sight. He had sacrificed going to the football game in order to have time to cook, and between running to the grocery store for veal cutlets and actually making the food, he hadn't noticed until the very last minute what a disaster the house was.

Finn had left an incredible number of socks lying around the living room, shoved in and under the couch. Kurt was going to have to talk to him about what exactly he used all these socks for, since there was way too many for him to just be wearing them on his feet. Unless he had more than two feet, a possibility Kurt did not rule out given Finn's awkward dancing.

Kurt had exactly two minutes between when he finished cleaning, set up the table and checked out how he looked in the mirror and when the doorbell rang, signaling Sam's arrival.

At the sound, Kurt's stomach got a funny flip-flop feeling that was both excited, nervous and happy at the same time. It was an odd sensation.

Kurt walked over and opened the door, expecting to find his blond, black eyed boyfriend standing there. Instead, he was greeted by a large bouquet of flowers. He could see the top of a much too blond head sticking out behind them, but basically, he just saw flowers. As he stared, he noticed it was actually not one but 4 different bouquets he was looking at. He giggled slightly and put his hand up to his forehead, as if searching for Sam behind the forrest of blossoms.

"Sam? Is that you?" he called over the carnation mountain. Sam poked his head from behind them, his face red.

"I, uh, brought you flowers." He said shaking the bouquets about, as though Kurt couldn't see them.

He giggled again, and teetered back and forth on his heels, feeling giddy. "Yes, I can see that."

"Yeah, see there is a reason there's so much of them...I got to the flower store and I realized I didn't know what your favorite flowers were...so I panicked, and well its a long story, but the short version is, I just got 4 different bouquets and thought I'd let you pick your favorite." he smiled nervously, hoping for approval.

Kurt beamed, and fought the urge to knock the flowers out of Sam's hand and kiss him on the doorstep. Damn the neighbors.

"Roses. I like white roses." Kurt said, pointing to the bouquet in the middle. Sam smiled in relief.

"Thats actually what I was leaning towards, but I thought better safe than sorry." He handed the roses to Kurt, and then stared at the ones left in his hands. "You know...I actually never thought about what I'd do with the ones you didn't want...I guess I'll find someone sad looking and give these to them."

Kurt tittered, breathing in the sweet smell of the flowers, and motioned for Sam to come inside.

"That's a nice idea." He said, closing the door behind him. "but you know, you could have got me any flowers, and I would have loved them."

Sam placed the rest of the flowers on the small table by the door and took off his jacket. "I know, but I didn't want to get you_ any_ flowers, I wanted to get you your _favorite _flowers. That was the mission. And look," He said, gesturing the Kurt placing the roses in a vase. "Mission accomplished."

"Yes, but what is this long and epic story that goes along with your accomplishing said mission." Kurt asked, walking over to where Sam stood by the coat rack. "You're going to have to tell me."

Sam blushed. "Well, I went into the store and realized I didn't know what your favorite flowers were, and so I panicked. And the guy behind the counter tried to help, and was listing all these flowers and what they meant and I started getting more and more nervous. And then the store guy said 'Well, tell me what she's like, and maybe I can tell you what flowers she might like.' And so I sort of blew up and him and screamed 'It's a _he_. I'm buying flowers for my _boyfriend!_' And the dude just sort of backed up and went back behind the counter. He didn't speak for awhile but when I was still staring at the bouquets like 10 minutes later I heard him mumble 'Why don't you just buy a bunch of bouquets and let him pick.' Now that I think about it, that may not have been a serious suggestion..."

Kurt beamed again and took Sam's hand. "You came out to the guy in the flower store?" He said in a voice containing heavy hints of "awwww!"

Sam blinked, obviously having not thought about it like that before. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I guess I did."

He leaned forward and kissed Sam on the cheek. "That's pretty big."

Sam smiled and took Kurt's face in his hands. "Yeah, I guess it is..." He said, trailing off and placing his mouth firmly on top of Kurt's. Kurt kissed Sam back, and felt a familiar tickle rise in his throat. He tried to stifle it, but it couldn't be helped; he giggled again.

Sam moved his mouth back and looked at Kurt, who giggled one more time, biting his finger coyly. "Sorry..." he said (with a giggle).

Sam smiled, and kissed Kurt on the forehead. "Do not apologize. I love hearing you giggle."

Kurt blushed and pressed himself against Sam's chest. He bit down on his finger again, this time to stop himself from saying those stupid three words that had been on his mind more and more lately. He knew he was a fairly intense person, and it was probably far too soon to say it...he didn't want to freak Sam out.

Sam took a deep breath and put his arms around Kurt. "So, you cooked for me, huh? Or did you just do what Mom does and order take out, put it on plates and turn the fan on so people think she cooked?"

Kurt smiled and shook his head, breaking apart from Sam to lead him to the kitchen. "No, Sam. I did not do that. I cooked." He said, grandly gesturing to the meal on the table.

Sam surveyed the table, trying to decide if he wanted to eat first, or maul Kurt for his incredibly sexy cooking ability. His stomach grumbled, and he decided the mauling could wait (for now).

As Sam surveyed the table, Kurt surveyed Sam's face. "I can't tell," he said nervously. "Is that a good expression?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah Kurt, its a good expression. This looks amazing..." He said, taking in the food, which looked incredible despite the fact that Sam had no idea what any of it was.

"Thanks. Take a seat." Kurt said, walking to a chair of his own.

Before he could sit, Sam stopped him. "Allow me." He said, pulling his chair out for him. Kurt blushed, and taking a seat in the chair Sam held out for him, giggled for the umpteenth time.

"So," Sam said, taking a seat across from him. "What exactly is this stuff?"

Kurt pointed to the first dish, which sort of looked like Chicken Parmesan. "This is _Carne alla Pizzaiola_, and that is_ Roman Saltimbocca_" He said, pointing to small wrapped looking things.

Sam stared at him. "I don't know what you just said, but it was incredibly sexy."

Kurt smiled. "It's Italian. Saltimbocca means 'hop in the mouth'."

Now it was Sam's turn to giggle. "How fitting."

Kurt rolled his eyes and placed the food on Sam's plate. They began eating, and Sam decided that just because he couldn't pronounce it, that didn't mean it couldn't be his favorite food ever. He told Kurt so, and watched blush spring back into his cheeks.

"Seriously, it's not fair for someone to be so talented." He continued, "Most people have like, one thing they're good at. Cooking or singing or fashion-knowing, or french-speaking, or sexy-being. Never all those things at once. You realize you're making the rest of us look bad, right?"

Kurt tried to keep his voice cool as he answered, but the extreme blush on his face betrayed him. "Well, I'm sorry. I'll try and be less perfect from now."

"You could never be." Sam said, gazing at him intently. He nudged Kurt's foot with his own under the table. Kurt looked away.

"I, Sam...I'm not used to this." Kurt confessed quietly.

"Not used to what? Compliments?"

Kurt shrugged, picking at his food. "All of it. Someone brining me flowers, pulling my chair out for me, playing footsy with me under the table..."

Sam frowned. "I thought I was being cute."

"No, you were. You are. I mean, you're perfect. You're perfect and this is perfect, and the perfectness is overwhelming me."

Sam was thoroughly confused now. "So...you want things...less perfect?"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed quickly. "I want everything just like this, I...oh I'm not explaining this right. What I'm trying to say is, I'm not used to this stuff so I don't really know how to act...so if I act, I don't know, wrong or something...that's why."

Sam smiled, and shook his head. "Uh, Kurt, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly used to doing things like this either, you being my first sexy Italian-cooking boyfriend and all."

Kurt fought back the urge to ask if he'd had other boyfriends that were non-sexy and italian-cooking

"So you never need to be worried about how to act around me, cuz I don't know how to act either." He said, grinning. "So, ya know, just act like Kurt. That's who I fell in love with."

Kurt dropped his jaw and his fork at the same time.

Sam winced. "Crap, it was too early to say that, wasn't it? I don't want to freak you out...can I take it back?" Sam thought for a second. "No, I don't want to take it back. Sorry, I love you, Kurt."

Kurt picked his jaw back up, his eyes shining with tears. "No, it's not too early to say that. Well, it might be but I don't give a damn. I love you too, Sam!"

"Really?" Sam asked, surprised and relieved at the same time.

Kurt nodded happily. "Yes, I've wanted to tell you for a while now but I thought you'd think I was too intense."

Sam laughed. "You are too intense, but that's sort of one of the things I love about you. God it feels great to be able to say that, finally." Sam stood up as he spoke, and walked over to Kurt's side of the table. Kurt stood up too, and Sam grabbed him and leaned him against his arm, kissing him the way you only see people kiss in movies.

Their dinner was barely half eaten, but Sam and Kurt made their way upstairs anyways.

* * *

They crashed through Kurt's bedroom door, arms wrapped tightly around each other, mouths frantically caressing any part of the other they could find.

Kurt sat down on the edge of his bed, and Sam quickly removed his own shirt before joining him there.

This was only the second time while they had been dating that Kurt had seen Sam shirtless, and the sight still took his breath away. Sam leaned towards him on the bed, and Kurt couldn't help reaching over and running his hands over his boyfriends unfairly perfect chest. Not that Sam seemed to mind, as he grinned and pushed Kurt back on the bed, moving himself over him and nibbling on the nape of Kurt's neck.

Kurt hastily went to remove his own shirt, but Sam stopped him, pressing his mouth against his ear to whisper "Slowly, slowly...its too nice a job to rush" before grinning at him, and kissing his neck again as he removed Kurt's bow-tie.

Kurt grinned as well, remembering the time they had sung "Science Fiction/Double Feature" together. Rocky Horror was sort of their movie, as they had both realized a while ago how perfect it was for them; sci-fi for Sam, and musical for Kurt.

Sam kissed Kurt openly on his mouth, before moving his head down to Kurt's chest, slowly undoing the buttons and kissing the skin beneath them as it became exposed. Sam moved tantalizingly slow, taking his time on each button and delicately caressing every bit of Kurt's chest with his mouth, and by the time his shirt was fully unbuttoned, Kurt was having trouble breathing.

After removing his shirt, Sam moved back up to kiss Kurt on the mouth again, with Kurt wrapping his arms around Sam and softly pushing his tongue into Sam's mouth.

Sam moaned into the kiss, and increased its intensity, while letting his hands roam over Kurt's lithe body.

As they fervidly pressed their mouths together, Sam slipped his hands down to Kurt's belt and began undoing it, causing Kurt to gasp in surprise.

"What are you doing?" he murmured against Sam's lips.

"Showing you." Sam whispered back, gently biting Kurt's lower lip.

"Show me...what" Kurt gasped incoherently as Sam began to slide his pants below his hips, and then off his body.

"Everything." Sam breathed against Kurt thigh, pressing his mouth against the inside of it and sucking lightly. "Everything I feel for you, and about you. Everything I want from you, everything I need from you."

As he spoke, he slowly removed Kurt's underwear. He took Kurt in his hand and smiled as Kurt whimpered above him. "I love you Kurt. You're everything." He whispered, before taking Kurt into his mouth for the first time.

Thoughts were blasted from Kurt's head, and all he could concentrate on was the rhythmic throbbing between his legs, and the warmth of Sam's mouth. Kurt whimpered again as he felt Sam around him, and tangled his fingers in Sam's hair as he moved his head up and down.

In some dim, vague place in the back of his mind he thought he heard himself moaning Sam's name over and over again, but he was hardly aware of it and could do nothing to stop. As Sam moved his head further down, Kurt struggled to hold on, to keep himself together, but it was too much. Sam was moving his hand up and down quickly, tightening and loosening his grip in all the right places and at all the right times. Kurt couldn't take it anymore, and he screamed, finally letting himself slip into sweet oblivion.

After that, he was hardly aware of anything that occurred for the next few minutes. In that same vague, unconscious part of his mind he thought he felt Sam clean him up and put his underwear back on him, but he couldn't be sure.

All he knew was at that moment he felt more at peace than he ever had in his whole life.

After Sam finished whatever it was he was doing, he crawled into the bed next to Kurt and held him in his arms.

He pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead, breathing in his sweet scent. Kurt smiled and traced small patterns on Sam's chest with his finger, trying to soak up the perfection of the moment.

Kurt closed his eyes, and though he didn't remember falling asleep, he must have because when he opened them a moment later, the scene before his eyes had changed.

Sam was still on the bed next to him, but he was sitting up now and had gone downstairs at some point to bring up their uneaten food. The dinner Kurt had made was now on laid out on his desk, and Sam had a plate of food with him in the bed.

He looked at the clock and saw he had only slept for a half an hour, then glanced at his boyfriend, who grinned guiltily.

"I got hungry." He said simply, and Kurt smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, before getting out of bed and putting on his black shirt, which was crumpled on the ground. He retrieved his plate from the desk and then sat back down next to Sam on the bed.

"Huh, its still warm." He said, surprised.

"I warmed it up." Sam said, smiling proudly.

"My hero." Kurt said, batting his eyelashes at Sam before turning to his food. _Sooo good….._

They finished their food quietly, and then Sam put the empty plates back onto the desk, before resuming his spot on the bed by Kurt.

They lay back down together, and Sam placed his arm around Kurt.

Kurt sighed, and closed his eyes again. "You know, every time I think that things can't get anymore perfect or wonderful, you go and prove me wrong by making everything even more perfect and wonderful. How?"

Sam laughed, and stroked Kurt's matted hair. "I'm just awesome."

Kurt nodded his head against Sam's chest. "You are. You're perfect." Kurt grinned, remembering what Sam had said to him before. He hand't really understood it at the time (partially due to his not really being able to think very well then) but he did now. "You're everything."

* * *

**OK this is sort of the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue. And the sequel will be coming out very soon, I just need to think of a name now.**


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Monday morning, Sam went to visit Mr. Schuester in his office (which wasn't really an office, but a desk in the spanish classroom, but whatever).

He told him how he had a very important announcement he needed to make in Glee today, and he hoped it would be be ok with him. Mr. Schuester nodded and said it would be fine.

* * *

Sam arrived early for Glee that day, and waited nervously at the front of the room for his peers to arrive. Kurt arrived first. He knew what Sam was planning, and was just as nervous.

Sam had a lot of mixed feelings about this plan. Half the time he thought it was brilliant, and the other half he was sure the fact that he was actually going through with it meant he was brain damaged.

Slowly, each of the other members of the club arrived and took a seat. Once everyone was there, Mr. Schue went to the front and stood next to Sam to address the club.

"Alright everyone, before we start things off today, Sam has something to say." He said, and then went to take a seat where Sam usually sat.

Sam gulped nervously and looked at Kurt for reassurance. Kurt smiled at him and gave him a small thumbs up. Sam took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"So, um, like Schue said, I have something to say and...well, this being Glee and all, I thought I'd sing it because well...why not?"

He went over to the CD player and pressed play. There was a two second delay on the CD and he had time to walk back over to the mic before the music started.

The song started off quietly, but at the very first words Sam sung, he heard Rachel gasp from across the room.

_I'm...coming...out_

_I'm coming _

_I'm...coming...out_

_I'm coming...out_

_I'm...coming...out_

_I'm coming out_

She knew the song, and understood immediately what he was trying to say. She glanced at Kurt for confirmation, and he nodded. The rest of the club continued to watch Sam, confused.

_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_Got to let it show_

_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_I got to let it show_

_There's a new me coming out_

_And I just had to live_

_And I wanna give_

_I'm completely positive_

_I think this time around_

_I am gonna do it_

_Like you never knew it_

_Ooh, I'll make it through_

Kurt's eyes glimmered with tears as he watched his boyfriend. He was incredibly proud, not just because Sam was finally coming out (if only to the members of the glee club) but because he had chosen Diana to do it with.

_The time has come for me_

_To break out of the shell_

_I have to shout_

_That I'm coming out_

_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_Got to let it show_

_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_I got to let it show_

_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_Got to let it show_

_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_I got to let it show_

It was pretty obvious now what Sam was saying, and everyone understood. The only ones who didn't look shocked were Quinn and Finn, who looked almost as proud as Kurt, and Mike, who looked relieved.

_I've got to show the world_

_All that I wanna be_

_And all my billities_

_Ther's so much more to me_

_Somehow, I have to make them_

_Just understand_

_I got it well in hand_

_And, oh, how I've planned_

_I'm spreadin' love_

_There's no need to fear_

_And I just feel so good_

_Everytime I hear:_

_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_Got to let it show_

_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_I got to let it show_

Sam was sure his performance would be greeted with silence, but instead he heard applause. Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Mike and Mr. Schuester we're all clapping proudly. Slowly the rest of the club joined in, though most of them still looked like they were trying to process what they had just learned. They weren't given much of a chance however, as a moment later Kurt sprinted across the room and kissed Sam squarely on the mouth. This prompted a few whoops and cheers from Finn and Quinn, and Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Suddenly both boys felt like their lungs were being compacted, as an excited Finn rushed over and crushed them tightly between his arms. Less than a second later, Quinn, Mike, Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina joined in as well.

As the hug broke apart, Sam saw that Artie had wheeled himself over, and was holding his fist out for Sam to bump. Sam bumped his fist against Arties, who then motioned for Kurt to do the same. Kurt laughed and gave Artie what Sam was sure was Kurt's first ever fist bump.

Surprisingly, after Artie, Brittany and Santana were waiting to show their support, and the two girls wrapped them both in a hug. Brittany hugged Kurt a second longer, and sighed. "It's too bad. You were a good kisser."

Sam stared at Kurt, who blushed. "You're going to have to explain that to me later."

As Kurt babbled some expiation involving John Mellancamp, Sam looked over and saw Puck still sitting alone. Sam sighed and went over to him, taking a seat next to the mohawked football player.

"You ok, Puck?" He asked tentatively. He really wanted Puck to be ok with it, because that could possibly help him influence the rest of the football team not to throw him in a dumpster when he came out to the rest of the school.

Puck seemed to consider this for a moment. He looked over at Sam. "Yeah, I'm good. Sides, I always thought you were gay anyways. But if you break Kurt's heart, me and Finn will cut your tires, got it?"

Sam laughed and nodded. "I got it." Sam got up to go re-join the hug-fest in the middle of the room and Puck stood up as well.

"So," He said as they moved back towards the centre of the room. "How many balls _can_ you fit in your mouth?"

* * *

**Super-Double Thank You's with whipped cream on top to everyone who reviewed/favourited/put this on story alert! I loved writing this story and am looking forward to writing the sequel!**


	22. Not a Chapter!

**A/N: Ok so The Sequel to "Who is Sam Evans?" is officially up. It is called "Everything."**


End file.
